FRIENDS, FAMILY and the FINAL FRONTIER
by Beyondtoday
Summary: The final voyage with Captain Kirk leaves all of the crew wondering if they would be returning with him. A short two year voyage and the final return of the USS Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

23

FRIENDS, FAMILY and the FINAL FRONTIER

#1

Captain or Admiral

All crew members waited pensively as they opened their own new orders. Captain Kirk would be leaving to take over for Admiral Ortron as head of Starfleet Academy Instructions for several months. Commander Spock and his wife, Nurse Christine will be returning to Vulcan to meet with the High Command of Spock's planet. Lt. Commander Scott would be in charge of the overhaul of the Enterprise, while Dr. McCoy was sent earth side to teach in the College of Psychiatry at Starfleet.

Ensign Lucas Kirk sat with his wife, Dr. Joanna and each opened their orders.

Lucas said, "Wow, I don't understand."

Joanna said, "We've been sent to Starbase 12. I'm the new physician's assistant. But why the starbase?"

"I've been assigned to the flight deck of the Starbase, but not much detail."

Joanna said, "This would be considered a "cushy" job for sure. Do you think our fathers pulled some strings?"

"Never," Lucas answered.

"I didn't think so."

"I'll try to corner my father, but I know he's busy," he kissed his wife before he left their quarters, "we'll meet up later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensign Spock talked with his wife Dr. Anastasia in her lab. They opened their orders together.

"This is surprising," said Anastasia.

Spock Jr. remained quiet for a minute and then asked, "Anastasia, how big is the science lab on Starbase 12? I've only been there for recreation."

"I haven't seen it, but I've heard it's quite large and modern."

SJ asked, "What department are you assigned to?"

"Assistant physician to Dr. Alan Jones of Alien Specialties."

"That makes sense, it's a midway point in the galaxy for many ships. Are you excited?"

"Yes, this will be interesting, how about you?"

"I'm just a little confused. We're only ensigns and we happen to get a good assignment.'

They looked at each other and Anastasia asked, "You don't suppose?"

"Don't even think it, Father would never put in a good word for us, we have to earn it and I want it that way."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "At least they don't separate married couples and we can be together."

He pulled her closer and said, "Separation would not be an option, my dear."

"Oh, I love it when you talk that way," she teased him.

"Ana," he warned, "don't start something you can't finish."

She laughed and her green eyes sparkled in the lights of the chemistry lab. "Let's go see where Lucas and Jo were sent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensign Kirk buzzed the Captain's quarters.

He heard, "Enter."

The Captain was stepping away from his desk and looked up.

"Hello, Lucas, I didn't expect to see you before we left."

"Yes, I was glad to catch you sir, I had a question about my new assignment."

"Have a seat, son."

"I've been assigned to the flight deck on Starbase 12 and I wondered if you knew anything about it?"

"No, son, I signed off on all assignments. Starfleet knew where everyone would be sent before we came in orbit. Only the top officers had an input on their own assignment."

Lucas sat quietly for a minute.

"Question's?"

"It's just that on the outside this looks like a cushy job?"

Captain Kirk grinned and said, "I had no say in it, Lucas, if that's what you're asking."

The Captain stood and grabbed a brief case from the floor.

Lucas stood and cocked his head, "Dad, you will keep me informed?"

"On my decision?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, I'll let you know as soon as I know." He shook his son's hand and gave him a brief hug. "I'll talk with you soon, Lucas. Tell Jack and Maria I will try to see them in a few months."

"I will, Dad. We can only stay a month, but we'll be able to help Grandpa Jack with any repairs. SJ and Ana are coming, too."

"Enjoy your vacation." They looked at each other with so many unanswered questions and feelings left unsaid.

Lucas turned away and said, "Dad."

"I know, son, I'll think about what all of this means."

The door slid closed between them.

The decision Captain Kirk had to make would affect everyone in his life. Seven years in deep space had never been authorized for a Captain before. They usually rotated out after five years, but Captain Kirk was young and had a highly trained crew. The Captain had been offered the position of Admiral and he would be in charge of Starfleet Academy Instruction. At the age of fifty one, he knew he would be land bound and probably never fly in deep space again. Spock his First Officer, friend and whom he looked upon as a brother, would be given his own ship to command and Dr. McCoy had many choices in front of him. Both were reluctant to have the Captain desk bound at his age, but knew the decision was his alone. The compromise with Starfleet was he would job shadow for ten months and make a decision afterwards.

He had served with Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy for over nine years in different departments and then on the Enterprise. His son, Lucas, Commander Spock's son, Spock Jr. and his daughter in-law, Jenna McCoy Kirk had graduated from the academy and were assigned to the Enterprise four years ago. Dr. Ana Spock, Spock Jr.'s wife came a year later. He was not involved in his son's early life, because he was busy with his career in Starfleet. He had gotten to know him in the last few years and wasn't anxious to give up their time together. Life in Starfleet meant being able to accept being sent anywhere at anytime, with no consideration of your personal life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensign Mick Cooley ran to engineering with his order papers and snuck up on Ensign Mary Sampson.

She jumped and yelled out, "Oh," she turned and saw Mick grinning from ear to ear.

"I've got me orders." He pulled her aside behind a huge machine that recently had been shut down for overhaul or repairs. "Someone in the upper echelon thinks I'd be a good instructor for the cadets. I'll be right at the academy in San Francisco." He looked at her trying to read her face. "Darlin' please tell me they haven't shipped you out to the far reaches of the galaxy?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. He stepped closer to her. "Mary, my love," he said in his Irish brogue. "Speak to me, me heart is ready to burst, Lass."

She looked up and gave him a wide smile, "I've been assigned to Mr. Scott's overhaul group."

"That means you'll be here, in orbit, close by?"

"Yes," she grinned, "Now I know Mr. Scott will not allow me a lot of time off in the nine months, but I'm sure I'll be able to get away here and there, plus we have two months vacation to start with."

Mick jumped in the air and spun around, "I can't believe it, darlin'."

She laughed out loud and said, 'Well, you best get packing, we have a lot of places to visit before we have to be back. There is still only one problem that I see."

"Name it, darlin', I'll fix it."

She took his hand in hers and said, "I don't mind traveling with you, Mick, but I can not stay with you. It's important to me, and I hope you'll be on your best behavior."

"Aye, Lass, I've got it all worked out. Two rooms where ever we land, and I promise to behave me self. I wouldn't want to have ye parents mad at me, now would I?"

"No, my Father would have your head on a platter."

"Aye, what a fine picture that puts in me mind. Come on, darlin', and see where all me blokes have been sent to. Dinner is scheduled in a few minutes, I canna be late for me last dinner on the Enterprise. No tellin' where we'll be sent to after the ship is ready."

"Mick, do you think we'll be transferred?"

"Don't know darlin', only Starfleet knows."

"Yes, the next eleven months we'll all be busy, after that… ."

"Let's not worry, now, Lass, me stomach's a growlin'."

"You're stomach is always growling," she laughed.

In the mess hall they all learned where each other would be sent. They had been lucky but some of their classmates would be sent to other ships for training.

Lucas said to his group, "Has anyone heard from David Nyler?"

SJ said, "I spoke to him in the hall way, he's not too happy about his assignment."

"So, where's he headed?" Lucas asked. 

SJ laughed, "He's in charge of recruiting senior school students into the academy. They're sending him all over to find new recruits."

Lucas said, "Here he comes."

They all looked at him as he filled his tray with food and plopped down at the remaining seat at their table. He looked around and said, "I suppose SJ told you, I've been given the most distinguished assignment in the whole fleet," he threw his dinner role down on his plate.

Lucas started to chuckle, "Well, David, the Captain always said you had a nose for finding many things including trouble."

"Do you suppose this is punishment for being left behind on Regulan II? I tried to meet the beam up point, but I got delayed by a certain, well,…you know the story."

They all laughed and SJ commented, "I just think they hope someone young and experienced would be a good recruiting tool for them, and you're it. You and Mick will probably see each other and may run into the Captain fairly often."

David continued to pout, "I guess it could be worse, Ensign Weaver is being sent on a cargo ship and won't be back for nine months."

Lucas said, "All in all we got lucky, what the future will hold I wish I knew."

They all agreed the options were open for all of them to be separated and assigned to different ships.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk stood up from his seat as the Admiral reached over to shake his hand.

"Jim, I wasn't privileged to say anything to you sooner, but I'm glad you made this decision."

"Admiral, there was no other decision to make. I want to thank you for the assignment package you gave me, too, sir."

"You deserve to have your crew mostly intact. There is no reason to shift personnel unnecessarily. You have fulfilled your obligation and of job shadowing and giving us a lot of useful information. Good luck on your next two year voyage. Return safe, Jim."

"Thank you, sir."

Captain James T. Kirk whistled happily all the way down the hall. In the center of the huge gathering area were his First Officer and Chief Medical Officer waiting for him.

McCoy spoke first, "Jim, this calls for a huge celebration. Will it be Jason's Cove for brandy, or Mindy's Middletown for a variety of goods and services."

Mr. Spock stood at parade rest with a raised eye brow, "Really, Doctor, I thought you would have outgrown your need of alcoholic celebrations by now."

"Now, Spock, don't deny me this one drink with friends," McCoy answered.

Kirk said, "Some things don't change, do they gentlemen. I suggest the closest bar and that makes it down the hall, out the door and into the doorway of Jason's Cove." Kirk led the way.

Inside, the bar was filled with cadets of all ages and ranks. The aisle way cleared as the now famous Captain Kirk and Commander Spock waded through the crowd of people.

They found a booth in the back and slid in.

The waitress arrived quickly and said, "Well, gentlemen, I haven't seen all three of you in here together in a very long time."

Kirk looked up and smiled at the waitress, "Sara, I'm glad you saved this spot for us." 

"Of course, Captain, I knew you were coming today," she teased back, "what's your poison, gentlemen?"

Kirk looked at his friends and said, "Saurian Brandy, all around, and make it doubles."

McCoy smiled and said, "I've missed these special times together."

"Before we start celebrating I have to reach, Lucas, I promised I'd tell him as soon as I knew. Excuse me for a moment," he jetted out the door where it was more quiet and put in a call to his son.

"Captain, this is Ensign Kirk," Lucas answered.

"Hello, Lucas, I told you I would tell you my decision as soon as I knew," he paused.

"Yes, sir?"

"I am the new captain on the USS Enterprise."

"New captain, sir?"

"I've been dropped in rank from appointed Admiral to Captain."

"Dad, I'm glad. None of us have received our new orders, yet."

"I know, but you will within a few days. I'll talk to you then. Kirk out." He knew where his son was heading and did not want to tell him before the other crew members knew.

He returned to the booth and they talked through out the evening of their previous nine months and the orders to come.

By the end of the evening the Captain needed some assistance in walking a straight line. He tried to stand still while Spock held his elbow, but Dr. McCoy was in need of more assistance.

"Jim, if you could help me with the Doctor," Spock whispered.

Kirk was aware of the cadets in the room eyeing the senior officers. He reached over to help with Dr. McCoy when he felt a sturdy hand on his arm.

"I'll be a helpin' ye, Captain, if'n I may," he heard a familiar Scottish accent in his ear.

"Why, Mr. Scott, how kind of you, but perhaps, Spock needs help with Dr. McCoy more."

"Don't worry there, Captain, the young lass, Sara has his other arm, they'll make it out without much trouble. Stand straight, sir, and smile, we wouldn't want your reputation to come to any harm."

"Never, Scotty, never. I'm glad you're here, I'll have you know I'll be returning to the 'silver lady'."

"Aye, Captain, I believe you already called half of the crew tonight, sir, that's what brings me here, Commander

Sulu thought you may need a little encouragement to leave."

"Lead on, Scotty."

"Aye, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning brought the reminder to Captain Kirk of the wisdom to control his alcoholic intake. His head felt like a tuba had played in his ears all night.

"Kirk to Bones."

"Morning, Jim, what can I do for you?"

"You sound chipper, where's your cure for a hang over?"

"Look on your kitchen counter, there's a green pill sitting there for you."

"Thanks, Bones, you're the best."

"Yea, that's what I hear. See you ship board shortly."

"Not real soon, Bones. Kirk out." He could hear the doctors quiet chuckle as he hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All crew members returned to the Academy in San Francisco. Hundreds of officers mingled with cadets of every class. Trying to maneuver campus took some planning.

Lucas and his wife, Dr. Joanna, SJ and his wife, Dr. Anastasia sat quietly with Mick and Mary in the privacy of the library science room with their new orders in hand, unopened.

Lucas broke the silence, "Let's get this done, my friends."

All together they opened their orders and smiles were all around. All six were assigned back to the Enterprise. They were to gather in the conference room 12B in the building they were in, within fifteen minutes.

Mick said, "Well, Ladds this is truly a fine day, we all get to serve together and I have an announcement to make."

He stood and took Mary's hand in his. She stood next to him with a smile on her face. "I'd like to formally introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Mary Cooley."

There was stunned silence for five seconds and then congratulations were shouted from all around.

"When did you get married?" Lucas asked.

"Two months ago. It was just a small affair. We had the Captain marry us and Mr. Sampson walked this wonderful girl down the aisle. I wanted to have you all there and Lucas I wanted you as me best man, but we just couldn't wait any longer. We flew her parents in and now we'll never be separated."

SJ said, "We understand. We'll have to celebrate later."

"Agreed," Mick answered.

Lucas said, "We better get going."

They all gathered around the new couple and congratulated them. Joanna took Mary's arm along with Ana and they laughed all the way to the conference room.

The room was large and when they arrived several other ensigns had gathered. They talked about their new orders and congratulated the newly married couple.

"Mick, how did you talk Mary into marrying you? How much of a bribe did it take?" one teased.

"Now, Lad, she's a might of a good catch, now isn't she? She wasn't near as hard as her dear ole Da. Now that one took some convincing."

They all laughed and one of them noticed the Captain had come into the room with Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura.

"Attention," the ensign called out.

Fifteen ensigns scurried into a line and stood at attention.

"At ease, ladies and gentlemen," the Captain said.

Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura stood in line next to the Captain looking very serious.

The Captain walked up and down the line of ensigns deep in thought. Lucas began to feel anxious and looked straight ahead as the Captain passed by him.

The Captain continued to pace and said, "I am generally pleased that when it comes to discipline on my ship, I have dealt with the punishment fairly and quickly. After spending eleven months as Admiral and reviewing the records of my crewmen on the Enterprise it has been brought to my attention that I have ignored a fair amount of behavior." he said. He paced back and forth in front of the line of ensigns.

He stopped in center of the line and looked left and right.

"The Admiral and I have had a long discussion and it is with pleasure that I can announce that all fifteen of you have been promoted to Lieutenants." The Captain grinned as he heard a loud sigh coming from the line in front of him.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," was heard from the group and smiles were held in check.

The Captain took an armful of envelopes from Dr. McCoy and one by one shook each ensign's hand and handed them their new papers.

"Inside you will find my letter of recommendation, a letter of congratulations from the Admiral and your pay scale information. You will also have the uniform slip to turn into stores for your new uniforms, and your schedule to return to the Enterprise," he paused and said, "Alright, Lieutenants, take three steps backward and set your envelopes on the floor."

He waited until they were in line at parade rest and said, "Lt Uhura, front and center, please."

Confused, Lt. Uhura stood in front of her Captain at parade rest.

"Please help me congratulate our new Lt. Commander Nyota Uhura," he chuckled.

The lieutenants whistled and yelled and clapped for their much loved Uhura. She smiled and nodded to all of them while the Captain, Spock and Dr. McCoy shook her hand.

Captain Kirk said, "My only stipulation in her promotion was that she remain on the Enterprise and since I have not received a transfer request, am I to assume you are happy to remain on the Enterprise with us?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, yes, Captain. I am very happy to remain. Thank you, sir."

He hugged her and said, "You're very welcomed."

Kirk looked at the lieutenants and said, "Dismissed."

They lingered around as Commander Spock, and Dr. McCoy spoke to each crewman and congratulated each one.

Captain Kirk said, "Lt Commander Uhura, the three of us would like to take you to a celebratory dinner right now if you have no plans."

"I would be honored, Captain."

Dr. McCoy stepped forward and put her arm through his, "And I would like to personally escort you, ma'am."

Uhura laughed and said, "Why thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"Leonard if you please, we're the same rank now."

"Leonard it is, thank you," she smiled.

The Captain led the way to the elegant Air of the Night restaurant. They were seated and Uhura looked around with surprise.

"Captain, I've never dined here before, it's beautiful."

He chuckled and said, "And the food is great, too."

The décor was elegant without being stuffy. Linen table cloths and napkins with white and silver plates adorned the table. A fine blend of mixed cultures in the décor made the many different peoples feel at home. The menu had foods from five different worlds. If you went away dissatisfied it was your own fault.

They enjoyed an intimate dinner as they discussed the past and future of the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy's deep blue eyes seemed to linger on the smooth and delectable face of Lt. Commander Uhura. They were equals now and there was no code of conduct that forbid them from seeing each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and his group had decided to celebrate their promotions and the marriage of Mary and Mick by having dinner. They returned to their rooms and changed into their new uniforms with the gold single stripe of a lieutenant.

Lucas called and made reservations and they arrived for dinner at the Air of the Night an hour later. They laughed and started out with hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Salads came with another drink.

Lucas stood and said, "To the new couple, may they be as happy as we have been and may Mary not put him out at the first starbase."

The main course was served with another drink and before they started to eat, SJ stood for a toast, "May we be the best officers that we have been trained to be and may Lucas not lead us astray."

Mick laughed and stood and said, "Aye, Lads, truer words were never spoken. And to the love of my life, may I see you turn gray and combing the hair of our grandchildren."

"Aw," said Joanna and Ana together.

They continued to laugh and enjoy their meal together, when six glasses of champaign arrived at their table.

SJ said to the waiter, "Uh, sir, we didn't order…."

"Compliments of the table across the way, sir."

They turned to look and the Captain waved to them and returned to his conversation.

"Tell, the Captain and the table, thank you, sir."

The waiter answered, "I believe you'll be able to tell him yourself."

Lucas looked up and smiled at his father. The Captain stood behind Mick and Mary with a hand on each shoulder.

"We send our congratulations to the new couple."

Mick stood and shook the Captain's hand.

SJ asked, "Were we getting too loud, Captain?"

"No, not at all. I happened to look up and saw a familiar face," he said smiling at his son, "Continue on ladies and gentlemen."

The men stood as the Captain turned to leave when Lucas stopped him for a second.

"Captain, a minute, please." He stepped aside and said, "We are scheduled to arrive on the Enterprise tomorrow, are you free around 2000 hours?"

"Give me a call before you arrive to make sure I haven't been delayed, but if not, I will meet you."

"Thank you, Dad," he whispered.

Dinner could not have been better. They left a sizeable tip for the waiter and returned to their quarters.

Lucas continued to pack one final box when he noticed Joanna was quiet.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, "I'm here to listen," he said.

She turned in his arms and sighed.

"You're sad, we're leaving Earth?"

She nodded.

"Let's place one last call to your Mom. We'll be too busy tomorrow."

"I'd like that." They placed a call and caught her mother at home.

"Hello, Mom, we're calling to say good bye and to show you something," they placed their sleeves up to the camera to show their new stripes.

She smiled and said, "Oh congratulations. That makes you lieutenants."

"Yes, Mom, we just found out this afternoon."

"I'm proud of both of you."

Lucas said, "I have some packing to do yet, so I'll let you two visit in private. See you soon, ma'am."

"Lucas, call me Linda, not ma'am."

"Yes…Linda. We'll talk soon."

She smiled and bid him farewell.

Lucas took the rest of their boxes to the loading site to be transferred to the ship. The night was a comfortable seventy-five degrees. The moon was at half crescent and the stars twinkled from afar.

He went into their room and called for Joanna. She came out of the bathroom with red rimmed eyes. Lucas went to her and pulled her to his chest.

"I know it's hard, Jo. Come on outside and lets go for a walk."

He took her hand in his and they quietly walked around the campus. He took her to a darkened area near the quad.

"Look up, Jo."

She held her breath and whispered, "Lucas, isn't it amazing that we'll be out there soon? Mom doesn't understand the beauty of the galaxy, all she sees is that it took me away from her."

"She made you feel guilty tonight, didn't she?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, and I'm mad at myself for letting her."

"Would it help to bring her aboard and let her see the Enterprise?"

Jo paused and said, "It's not the same as being out there."

Lucas pulled Jo toward him and said, "Sometimes it's hard to convince someone of something when they've already made up their mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day the six friends beamed aboard the Enterprise and spent a short time settling in. It was chaos in most hallways as new Ensigns were walking around lost and they helped them get to where they belonged.

Lucas, Mick and SJ took a three hour shift on the bridge. They had been trained with the new computer systems. All of the positions had new updated screens and computer systems to become familiar with in a short time. Mr. Spock worked at the Science position with SJ and Lucas sat at the helmsman position trying not to laugh too much with Mick.

Lt. Commander Uhura was busy at the communications board transferring calls through out the ship and back to Starfleet Command. Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott were in and out all day on the Bridge.

After dinner Lucas and Joanna retired to their quarters to laugh about the day. They couldn't remember looking so young as the many Ensigns did. Joanna talked non-stop about the modern facilities in the sick bay.

"Dad was very sure it was supplied correctly this time. He was pretty calm compared to most days of moving in."

"Jo, I have an appointment with the Captain in a few minutes. I don't know how long we'll be so don't wait up for me if you get tired." He kissed her and said, "Keep me in your heart."

She smiled and said, "I always, do, Lucas."

Lucas had called the Captain and he was waiting for him in his quarters. Lucas heard him call out, "Enter."

Captain Kirk smiled as his son entered his office.

"Wow, Dad, nice digs. This is a great improvement."

The room was twice as large with a huge desk, meeting table with computer terminals, and a small kitchenette.

"Come on in my private quarters."

The Captain led the way and Lucas laughed out loud. "Dad, this is really nice."

A full wall of windows lined the one side, a private sleeping area and bathroom. The Captain's few personal belongings hung on the wall and shelves.

There was a table near the window and the Captain pointed to a seat. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, Dad. I just wanted to hear about your year and make sure you're happy."

The father and son talked non-stop for over an hour. They laughed and at times shared a quiet sigh together.

"Dad, I can hardly wait to get going. Just think, two more years together."

The Captain laughed and said, "You'll have a lot more responsibility too, Lucas."

"Yes, sir. Dad, I have a favor to ask you."

Kirk looked at his son. He had matured in the past year and was more confident around him.

"Go ahead."

"Is it possible to bring Joanna's mother aboard the Enterprise when we leave so that she'll get a taste of what it's like out there. We could beam her back before we got out of range." He studied his father's face for a reaction.

"Can I ask why?"

"She's trying to make Jo feel guilty about leaving her and I thought if she could experience a little of what's out there that she would begin to understand why we do what we do."

"I don't think Starfleet would recognize this as a humanitarian event. I'll think about it, Lucas and let you know tomorrow. We won't be shipping out for a few days yet."

"Thanks, Dad, I thought it would make it easier for Jo."

Kirk smiled and said, "I wonder what , Bones would say."

"I'd keep them apart, Dad, and it would only be for an hour or so."

"The only way I'd let this happen is if I opened it up to all crewmen. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Lucas stood and shook his father's hand. "Thanks, Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later the Enterprise was opened for a tour of a one hour excursion around the solar system. Over one hundred parents and grandparents were beamed aboard and took on a tour by their adult crewman. It went over so well, that the Captain advised Starfleet to include this for any starship that was scheduled for a long term voyage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Joanna walked with her mother back to the Transporter Room they talked about the tour.

"Jo, I can see why you love it so. I will still worry about you, but now I have a better idea of what you'll be doing."

"Just remember, Mom, that sick bay and the bridge are the most protected areas of the ship."

"It is a beautiful ship, Jo, but don't tell your father I said that." They gave each other one last hug and kiss. Her mother shimmered away on the transporter pod.

Even though Dr. Joanna felt a small emptiness when her mother left, she felt more confident in leaving her. She was appreciative that Lucas had arranged this for her and continued to be amazed at his kindness. When she left the Transporter Room her father met her in the hall way.

"How are ya doin' darlin'?"

She hugged her Dad and said, "I'm okay, Dad. I hate goodbyes."

He squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her private journal that night she recorded some thoughts.

To love without self interest is the most holy love.

You search for the good in all you know,

You know no unkindness in your own soul.

I am sure that I do not deserve your love,

but you would never allow me that thought.

I breathe each day to only love you, and

Serve our God.


	2. Chapter 2

27

#2

Terror of the Mind

"Captains log. Star date 2341.8. We are leaving orbit after a short tour around Saturn. All systems are a go. We are awaiting new orders from Starfleet as we set out for sector 10 in the Milky Way. Kirk out."

The crew was a little subdued as the energy and excitement of the first days had passed. Saying good bye to family for the next two years had a lasting affect on most of the crew. The Captain's job was to keep everyone busy and on their toes as he and Commander Spock patrolled the ship making surprise inspections and encouraging the first year replacements.

The Captain was leaving Engineering when a call from Lt. Commander Uhura came across the intercom.

"Captain, you have new orders from Starfleet coming in."

"I'm on my way to the Bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Jim looked at Spock and said, "Well, Spock here we go."

"Yes, Captain."

The door to the Bridge slid open and the Captain made his way to his chair.

"Uhura, put it on screen."

"Yes, Captain."

Admiral Stanton appeared on the screen with greetings. "Jim, I wish you well on your journey. You'll be doing a diplomatic run to Alabar 8 in the star cluster of Nimbus 12b. You will receive more information as you become closer. Stanton out."

Kirk said to Lt. Cooley, "Set course for Alabar 8, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir," Mick answered.

Lt. Spock was concentrating on his computer screen when Lt. Command Uhura tapped him on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Lieutenant, but you have a private, coded message." She set it on his desk and walked away.

He leaned back and said, "Thank you,".

He stared at the message tape and wondered who it was from. He had a strong impulse to run from the Bridge and read the message in private. He slipped the tape into his pocket and went to Mr. Spock's side at the Science station next to him.

"Commander, may I take a few minutes break?"

Without looking up he responded, "Yes, Lieutenant, go ahead."

Lt. Spock abruptly turned and went into the conference room off of the Bridge and found the restroom. He splashed cold water on his face trying to relax and get his mind to settle. He went to the computer screen at the end of the break room and slipped in the communication disk.

He staggered back to his station, as he became dizzy and hot. He grabbed the sides of the control panel and closed his eyes. He had no idea why he felt so strange. He glanced around, and everyone was busy at their own stations. He wiped the sweat from his face, and continued with his shift. He was relieved when his replacement tapped his shoulder. Mick and Lucas were laughing as they waited for him to enter the turbo lift. His head buzzed and he felt light headed again.

"SJ, are we on for chess tonight?"

SJ didn't look up at his friend, but he said, "Not tonight, Lucas."

Without explanation he bolted from the lift when it stopped at his floor. He leaned against the wall of his cabin and was relieved that Ana was gone to her shift in sick bay.

The night was long and he did not sleep. His stomach could not hold food, but he drank the tea his grandmother had given him for an upset stomach. He rode the turbo lift in silence to his post and began the daily work at his station. His father had left a large amount of items to be logged into the computer from his science lab of the night before. He wondered if his father ever slept. The dizzy feeling of the day before stayed with him for most of the day.

At lunch break Lucas sat across the table from him.

"SJ are you feeling okay? You're not eating."

"Uh, no I'm not hungry." He closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning and waited until the room had emptied. He went to the rest room and splashed cold water on his face.

The rest of his shift dragged to an end. He remained at his post for a few minutes as everyone cleared out. He gave over his spot to the awaiting Ensign Mott and explained to him where he had finished with the Commanders list of calculations.

Returning to his cabin, Ana had left for her shift and he read her note.

"Dearest husband, I missed you this morning. If you have time stop in and see me in sick bay. I miss you. Love, Ana"

The lethargy that had started the day before had become worse. His stomach could not tolerate anything but a warm cup of tea. His head spun and all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt as if he was floating over his own body.

Nightmare driven dreams left him tossing and turning. His pajamas were soaked in his sweat and a chill had taken over him hours before his wake time. He stumbled to the restroom and put on warm, dry pajamas. He walked back to bed with a clean sheet to lay on. Troubled dreams met him as his eyes closed.

He jerked awake at the sound of the alarm. He made his way to the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. He took a short warm shower and dressed. Weak and unsteady he made his way to the Bridge.

The Captain finished up his morning reports and walked around the Bridge to relieve his boredom. He looked down at SJ and thought he looked pale, even for a Vulcan.

He leaned over him and whispered, "Lieutenant, are you feeling okay?"

SJ blinked before he looked up, "Yes, Captain. I am fine."

The Captain squeezed his shoulder and nodded. Lucas let out a loud chuckle as Mick began to sing an Irish song called 7 Drunken Nights.

"As I went home on Monday night drunk as drunk could be,

I saw a horse outside the door where me old horse should be.

Well, I called me wife and I said to her, "will you kindly tell to me…"

The Captain said, "Alright Lt. Cooley, eyes on your work."

"Aye, Captain."

It took all of Lucas's determination to not laugh out loud. He knew the words to the rest of the song and Mick loved to get him in a pickle with the Captain.

SJ stood up at his desk and took one slight step away when the dizziness overtook him and he toppled over. On the way down he hit his head on the railing and dropped roughly to the floor.

Lt. Commander Uhura and his father, Commander Spock ran to his side.

Kirk looked up at the sound and saw SJ on the floor with blood dripping from his scalp.

"Bridge to Sick bay, send a stretcher and doctor up here. We have a medical emergency."

"I'm on my way, Jim," Bones said.

The Captain asked, "What happened?"

Lt. Commander Uhura rolled him on his side and said, "Sir, he stood up and passed out. That's all I saw."

Spock tried to sit him up, but the Lieutenant was limp.

Dr. McCoy came out of the lift and ran his scanner over him. "He just passed out?"

"Yes, Doctor," Uhura answered.

Dr. McCoy spoke to the orderly, "Help me get him on the stretcher."

They struggled in the narrow walkway as blood still flowed from his head. McCoy sprayed the injury with a clotting formula as they left.

Kirk said, "Spock, go ahead, you can come back later."

"I prefer to stay here, Captain, there is nothing I can do right now."

"As you see it, Spock."

Lt. Commander Uhura interrupted, "Captain, Ambassador Ston of Alabar 8 is hailing us."

"Put him on the screen, Uhura."

"Greetings, Ambassador, I'm Captain Kirk. "

A Vulcan dressed in long robes of the delegates of Alabar 8 was on the viewer. "Good afternoon, Captain. I hope this has not taken you too far out of your way."

"No, Ambassador, we were in this sector."

"I'd like to have you and Commander Spock come down and review our treaty specifications."

"We'd be happy to Ambassador. We should arrive in approximately twelve minutes to orbit. We will beam down after."

"That is fine, Captain. Also, isn't Commander Spock's son on board with you? I'd like to have him come, too."

"Uh, he is indisposed right now, Ambassador, he has taken ill."

"Oh, I see, we had met when he was a child and I thought I'd like to see him again."

"Perhaps later, Ambassador."

"Very well, Captain. I will send the coordinates for beam down to your engineer."

"Kirk out."

Captain Kirk looked up at his first officer and asked, "Do you know Ambassador Ston?"

"No, Captain, but many delegates have visited my fathers house."

"I see. Let's change into our dress uniforms. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

"Commander Uhura you have the conn. Mr. Cooley can you stop singing for a minute and prepare to orbit Alabar 8?"

"Of course, Captain," he answered.

Lucas took the readings and prepared to slow the Enterprise down for orbit entry. His mind was also on SJ who had been too quiet for days.

The Captain met Mr. Spock in Transporter room number one. He called sick bay from the transport room.

"Dr. McCoy, how is Lt. Spock doing?"

"He's still unconscious, Jim, he took a hard hit on his head. Tell Spock he should be fine and I'll keep him informed. You two be careful down there."

Kirk smiled and said, "Don't worry, Bones. Kirk out."

Kirk and Spock shimmered out of sight and reappeared on Alabar 8.

They were greeted by the Ambassador.

"Welcome, Captain and Commander." He gave the Vulcan hand greeting. "Live long and prosper."

The Captain and Spock returned the hand greeting.

"Come and let me bring you up to date with our treaty. But first, how is your son, Mr. Spock?"

"He is unconscious from a fall. I am sure our Dr. McCoy will attend to him properly. May I ask how you met him?"

"At your parents home. He was a bright boy back then and I'm sure he has done well in order to be in the Starfleet."

"Yes, he has done well."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in meetings. When the Captain and Spock returned to the Enterprise, the Captain was irritable and tired.

"Spock, for the life of me, I can't see why they needed our help with their negotiations. It looks like things were going along fine without us."

"Yes, Captain, I wondered the same myself. It is odd to request our help when the treaty is ready to be signed.."

"Maybe it's last minute jitters," Kirk said.

"Jitters, Captain?"

Kirk finally smiled on the turbo lift, "Yes, nerves, Spock, they got nervous at the end and needed someone to encourage them."

"If you say so, Captain."

"Let's go check on SJ."

When they entered sickbay, Kirk could sense tension. He stepped aside and let Spock see his son first.

"Spock, I haven't been able to bring him around, yet. He's restless as a cat in water."

Spock looked down on his son. His daughter in-law, Dr. Ana Spock sat at his son's side. Concern was on her brow as she kept a close eye on the reading from the biobed.

"Ana, I imagine you have tried to revive him?"

"Yes, Commander. His heart rate goes up, but he hasn't opened his eyes at all."

Spock reached down and shook his son's shoulder.

"Spock, wake up. Can you hear me?" There was some response. SJ rolled his head from side to side.

Ana reached for his hand. Vulcan's were touch telepath's and she and SJ had shared many telepathic moments since they were wed.

SJ moaned and Dr. McCoy ran the scanner over his chest. "Come on, SJ wake up for us."

SJ did not respond.

"All right people, I'd like him to rest. I want everyone out of here accept for you, Ana, and you can only stay for a few minutes."

She started to protest and he held up his hand, "He needs to rest, and so do you."

Ana glanced at her father in-law and he barely nodded to her.

McCoy walked out with the Captain and Spock. "You Vulcans will be the death of me, yet. Your make-up is so unpredictable," he hesitated and then said, "Spock, I get the feeling he's fighting something in his mind."

Spock stood with his arms crossed behind his back in thought. "What facts support your feelings, Doctor?"

"Spock, my feelings are a hunch, and a hunch can be more accurate than logic, you stubborn pointy-eared…."

"All right, gentlemen," Kirk said loudly, "Fighting won't bring him around. Spock, let Dr. McCoy's feelings run his sickbay for now. Bones, let us know if there are any changes. The Ambassador wants to come aboard tomorrow for a tour before they commence further negotiations. He's really pushing to see Lt. Spock."

"No, visitors, Jim."

"I know, I know. In the meantime, Spock, keep out of McCoy's way."

"Yes, Captain."

"And, Bones, take that grin off your face."

Dr. McCoy stopped grinning and did an about face.

Kirk mumbled, "You two will give me a headache if this constant arguing doesn't come to an end."

"My apologies, Captain, it has been a long day."

"Yes, it has, now go to your quarters and argue with your wife."

"Captain, how will that help?"

Kirk stopped and stared at his friend, "It will keep you from arguing with Bones."

Kirk walked away and entered his own cabin. He grabbed a large shot of brandy and took a shower. He collapsed in his bunk in mental exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Kirk paced back and forth in his quarters.

"Lucas, come to bed. They're watching him and Dad will let us know if he wakes up during the night."

"I know, Jo, I feel a little guilty about not pressing him the other day when I thought he didn't look good."

"Now you know what most wives go through. You guys think it's weak to admit you're not feeling well. It's always something you ate. Come lay with me, Lucas."

He smiled and crawled under the covers. He pulled her close to him and sighed. "Keep me your heart."

"Lucas, I always will."

He kissed her and said, "I love you."

She turned and snuggled under his chin and yawned, "I love you, too."

Lucas reached his night stand for his rosary. With one arm around his wife and the other hand holding his rosary, he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Spock was sent back to her quarters with McCoy's promise of letting her know if SJ woke up. McCoy stretched out in his chair across from the ward and worked on the day's notes. His new sickbay was large, bright and modern. He could monitor all beds from his desk and he could easily view them when his patients were critical.

The long day caught up and McCoy snoozed at his desk. The nurse on duty did not wake him and kept returning to check up on her two patients she had in sick bay.

SJ awoke with a start and was confused as to where he was. He slowly sat up. His head hurt, but he was compelled to look around. Lights were dimmed in the new sick bay. He slid off the biobed and tested his legs. He knew what he had to do. His blood soaked uniform was left in the closet next to his bed, along with his shoes.

He grabbed his clothes and went into the wash room to dress. When he came out the young nurse was startled.

"Lieutenant, you can't go anywhere, you're not even cleared to get out of bed."

"But, nurse, I feel better."

"You don't look better, get back to bed or I'll call Dr. McCoy."

"Too late, I'm here, nurse. SJ what are you doing? Get in bed. Nurse get him some clean pajamas."

"Yes, Doctor."

SJ was like a robot as he walked back to his bed. Dr. McCoy helped him dress and handed his uniform to the nurse.

"Put this in the cleaner. Check his pockets, first."

Dr. McCoy scanned SJ and shook his head. "How are you feeling,

SJ?"

"I feel fine, Doctor."

"Well, the numbers tend to disagree with you."

The nurse returned with SJ's wallet, Starfleet identification tag, two message disks and watch com.

"Thank you, nurse, contact Dr. Spock and tell her he's awake."

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Spock was in sick bay in two minutes pulling her hair back in a tie.

She read the scan readings before she spoke to him. "Why were you up?"

"How'd you know?" SJ asked.

"Stress readings on your body show movement, too much movement for just laying in bed."

"I think he's confused, Ana. He was dressed and thought he'd leave."

"Doctor, I'll stay with him. You go to bed, I'll take the rest of the shift."

Dr. McCoy gave her a fatherly hug and pointed his finger at the patient, "You, young man will stay in bed and rest. That's an order."

SJ closed his eyes and nodded.

A few seconds later, Ana kissed his forehead and brushed his unruly bangs from his eyes.

He slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ambassador contacted the Captain and they changed the schedule for the negotiations to the morning. The Captain and Mr. Spock beamed down for most of the day.

In sick bay, Lt. Spock slowly awakened and ate a small meal of apple sauce and tea. The dizzy spells remained with him and he still felt disjointed as if he was floating. Exhaustion over took him by late morning and he fell asleep.

Dr. McCoy and Ana conferred on his diagnosis.

"He definitely is suffering from something other than the small concussion he received when he fell. Ana, has he said how he felt earlier this week?"

"We were like ships passing in the night all week. We worked opposite shifts. He usually would leave me a note or stop in but he didn't do either."

"I want to run some neurological tests. Can you set them up for me and we'll begin shortly?"

"Yes, Doctor."

The results were inconclusive. They let him rest through early afternoon.

SJ startled awake and sat up. He looked for his uniform but did not find it. He knew what had to be done and quietly slipped out of sick bay. He made it to the turbo lift and sent the car to the flight deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain, thank you for your assistance. I know it may seem as if we didn't need your input, but the Alabarian's request a neutral party to review all negotiations."

"Ambassador, I am glad we could help."

"Would it be too bold to ask for a tour of the Enterprise, Captain? I am curious about your ship, as I have heard so much about it."

"Certainly, Ambassador. Let me contact the ship and we'll beam aboard."

Four people beamed aboard the Enterprise. The Captain took the Ambassador and his assistant on a brief tour of the ship. Spock excused himself to go to sickbay.

"Captain, I am impressed with your new design. How long will you be on this present voyage?"

"We'll be out for two years."

"Quite a time to be away from family, I would think."

"Yes, that can be difficult."

"How is Lt. Spock?"

A yellow alert blared through the halls. Kirk touched the com button on his shirt.

"What's going on Uhura?"

"Captain, we have an unauthorized shuttle lift off."

"Did you try to close the bay doors?"

"Yes, sir, it was over ridden by the pilot."

"Who is it?"

"We're not sure, sir."

"I'm on my way, Uhura."

The Captain ran to the bridge with the Ambassador and his assistant.

"Report?" the Captain asked.

Uhura stepped out of the Captain's chair and said, "We're trying to hail the pilot, sir. Lt. Commander Sedgwick is not sure who the pilot is?"

A call came in from sick bay, "Captain, I have a missing patient, is Lt. Spock up there?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Okay, Jim."

"Uhura, give me the frequency."

"Number 7, sir, it's open and he's receiving."

"Pilot of the shuttle, respond please." Kirk said.

Mr. Spock arrived in the lift and stood next to the Captain.

"This is Captain Kirk, pilot, respond." He waited.

"Uhura, is his on-board camera on?"

"I will attempt to over ride his control, sir," she paused and said, "Camera is available."

The Bridge crew was shocked when the viewer showed Lt. Spock at the control.

"Lt. Spock, what are you doing?"

SJ was visibly sweating and was dressed in his pajamas from sick bay.

Lucas stared at his friend and turned to the Captain.

"Lieutenant, this is the Captain and I order you to return to the ship, now."

SJ said, "Yes, Captain, I am trying."

SJ remained frozen in his seat. His hands did not change the control of the shuttle.

"Captain, I am trying," he said again.

Kirk looked at Spock who simply stared at the viewer screen.

Lucas looked up at the Ambassador as he stood next to him. When he returned to stand behind the Captain, Lucas felt a tingle run down his spine as the Ambassador squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

"Lt. Spock, simply turn the shuttle around and return to the ship."

Lt. Cooley said, "Sir, he's leaving orbit of Alabar 8."

"What is his heading, Lieutenant?"

"Esterian, Sir, the sun."

Kirk said, "What the devil is he doing?"

"Spock see if he'll respond to you." Kirk said.

"Lieutenant, this is Commander Spock, return to the ship, immediately. That is an order."

SJ said, "Yes, sir, right away."

The shuttle continued on it's destination.

Lucas turned to his Captain and asked, "Permission to try, sir."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"SJ, this is Lucas, come in."

"Yes, Lucas, I read you."

"Turn the shuttle around and we'll figure out what's going on."

"Lucas, believe me, I am trying. I can't seem to control my actions," sweat trickled from his brow.

"SJ, can you reach for the red directional switch, it will allow us to control the shuttle from here. You're getting too close to the sun."

SJ shook his head, "Lucas, tell my father and the Captain, I really did try and tell, Ana…I love her." SJ passed out at the controls.

Kirk yelled, "Mr. Scott can you get a tractor beam on him?"

"Captain, I've been trying but he keeps moving out of reach."

"Lt. Cooley get a line on his trajectory."

"Captain, he's veering to his port side. He may be loosing control of the shuttle."

Lucas yelled out, "SJ, pull up!"

"Scotty, did you get him?" Kirk said.

"No, sir, not yet."

"Try beaming him aboard!"

"Aye, sir."

The Captain and Spock turned to a commotion behind them. Ensign Mott had tackled the Ambassador and was pummeling his face with his fists.

"Ensign!" Kirk called.

Spock grabbed the Ensign and threw him off of the Ambassador.

The Ensign yelled, "Captain, he's doing something to Lt. Spock."

"Explain."

The ensign struggled to his feet and stood at attention, "Sir, whenever anyone told Lt. Spock to turn back the Ambassador closed his eyes and then the Lieutenant couldn't respond. I've been watching him, sir. I'm sorry."

Kirk turned to the shuttle on the screen. "Lieutenant Spock, return to the ship."

SJ lifted his head and looked around. "What is…."

"Captain, we've got him in the tractor beam."

"Good, bring him aboard."

Everyone of the Bridge sighed in relief. The Captain looked at the unconscious Ambassador and called for sick bay. "Bones, we need a stretcher up here."

"On my way."

"Captain, I am sorry for hitting the Ambassador, but I didn't know what else to do."

Kirk looked at the young Ensign, "You'll have some explaining to do, Mister."

The lift door opened and McCoy examined the Ambassador. "Jim what happened here."

"We're not sure, but Ensign Mott thinks he was controlling Lt. Spock."

Bones shook his head and he and Spock lifted the Ambassador to the stretcher.

"Spock, meet the shuttle on the flight deck. Bones we'll need another stretcher and doctor to meet the shuttle. Ensign Mott follow me please."

"Aye, sir," the Ensign said.

Kirk followed Dr. McCoy to sick bay and took the Ensign into an office for him to give him his report again.

"You say, you thought he was controlling Lt. Spock?" 

"Yes, sir, with his mind. He closed his eyes and nodded, and I noticed Lt. Spock could not respond. Instinct took over, Captain, I have spent some time on Vulcan studying and it looked like an intense mind meld."

"I see, Ensign, have the nurses look at your hand and then return to your post."

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain waited in McCoy's office for a report on the Ambassador.

"Jim, he's coming around."

Captain Kirk walked to the bedside of the Ambassador. "Ambassador,

I'm sorry for what happened, but we have some questions?"

The Ambassador closed his eyes and refused to answer. Lt. Spock came in on the other stretcher. Dr. Jo took care of Lt. Spock while the Captain talked to Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock.

"Spock, Ensign Mott was stationed on Vulcan for some studies and he said he thought the Ambassador had a mind meld over SJ."

"It is possible, Captain and it would explain his behavior. It would have involved the Ambassador doing a mind meld on Spock with his knowledge, though."

"The Ambassador has been adament about seeing SJ, but they haven't seen each other, yet." Kirk said.

Spock said, "It may have happened to Spock when he was younger."

Kirk said, "There are a lot of unanswered questions here. Bones, can we talk with Lt. Spock?"

"Let me check on him first."

"Spock, should we remove the Ambassador from the area, he may still try to influence the Lieutenant."

"As you saw, Captain, he could affect Spock from a long distance. I would prefer to examine Spock's mind first."

Dr. McCoy waved them into SJ's room.

"He's doing all right. He's very tired, but I'll let you talk with him for a few minutes. I'll check back in a minute."

When SJ saw the Captain he tried to sit up. "Sir, I want to apologize, I really did try to return."

"It's okay, Lieutenant, lay back. None of this is your fault. Do you know what happened to you?"

Lt. Spock began to explain the odd sensations he had felt after he viewed the communication disk he received.

"What did it say?" the Captain asked.

"Just one word, sir, fal'I'kal."

"Captain, it's Vulcan for 'begin'." Spock said.

"Begin, what?" the Captain asked.

Lt. Spock began to sweat and tremble. His eyes rolled backward and he slumped on the pillow.

"Captain, I believe the Ambassador still has control. We must sedate the Ambassador until I can release Spock's mind of the hold the Ambassador has on him."

Captain Kirk met McCoy in the hall, "The Ambassador is trying to control SJ. Can you sedate the Ambassador until Spock can relieve his hold?"

"I'll take care of it," Bones left the room.

Dr. Kirk tried to talk to SJ. "It's Jo, do you hear me?"

Spock said, "I am afraid Dr. Kirk, that he will not respond until the Ambassador is asleep."

They waited and watched as SJ slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm so tired, Jo."

"SJ, we think the Ambassador is trying to control your mind and actions. Your father is going to do a mind meld to try to help you."

SJ glanced at his father.

Spock asked, "Is this all right with you, Spock?"

"Yes, Father," he whispered.

Mr. Spock drew into himself to prepare for the mind meld. SJ closed his eyes and tried to relax and prepare his mind.

Dr. McCoy entered the room to observe. Mr. Spock placed his hands on his son's face in the proper positions. He softly spoke to him, "Relax. I am here. Trust. No shame. We are one. Your mind to my mind."

Dr. Joanna Kirk watched the bioscan above SJ's bed and his readings were normal for a Vulcan. She was always amazed at the tenderness when Mr. Spock did a mind meld.

Spock said, "Rest. Peace."

SJ sighed as his father's hands released him. Mr. Spock stumbled backward, but the Captain caught him.

Dr. McCoy said, "Spock, lay down on the bed."

"I am quite tired, Doctor."

They let Spock rest for a short time while Dr. Kirk tended to SJ.

"SJ, are you thirsty or hungry."

"I am thirsty and very tired."

Dr. Kirk return with fruit juice and help him to sit up to drink it. When he was finished he laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Captain Kirk paced the outer office waiting for Spock to awaken. "Bones, what do you suppose this is all about?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like the Ambassador was out to kill SJ."

"Yes, it makes sense now why he asked for us to come. The negotiations were really over by time we arrived. Lt. Spock must know something that is damaging to the Ambassador's reputation."

McCoy looked at the monitor. "Spock's awake, Jim."

Spock was sitting up in the bed and began to stand.

"No you don't, Spock, not until I examine you," McCoy said.

"I assure you, Doctor, I am quite well. I would like to proceed with my report to the Captain."

"You may proceed after I've looked over you." McCoy answered.

A minute later Dr. McCoy said, "Other than being a little bit tired, carry on."

"Thank you, Doctor. As I said, I am quite well."

Kirk smiled and said, "What did you find out, Spock."

"Captain, in the Doctor's office please. But first, Dr. McCoy did you empty the pockets of Spock's uniform?"

McCoy pulled out the drawer on SJ's biobed and brought out the contents in a bag.

"I would be interested in the two communication disks."

The three officers went into McCoy's office. Spock asked to use his computer.

"Go ahead."

"The first disk will include only the one Vulcan word for 'begin'." He showed the two men the word on the screen.

"Here is the second disk," Spock said.

They gathered around the computer monitor and watched as a young SJ had video taped the Ambassador arguing with Ambassador Sarek. Ambassador Ston took several steps closer to Sarek and grabbed his arms. Sarek pulled back instantly and made several comments about shame and dishonesty that Ambassador Ston had brought upon their people. More threats were made and the Ambassador left.

Kirk's stern face said, "SJ was taping this for black mail then?"

"Yes, Captain. However, the Ambassador must have found out. He…raped my son's mind, the most demeaning action a Vulcan could do to another Vulcan. He merged with my son's mind without his permission and gave him the suggestion to destroy the tape on the Ambassador's command, even if it meant his life. Spock has no memory of the tape, other than he was compelled to take it with him where ever he travelled. The Ambassador sent him a new disk to trigger the instructions and he was being controlled by him from that moment on."

"Egads," McCoy mumbled.

"Place the Ambassador under arrest and put him in the brig. I will contact Starfleet Command. I believe the Ambassador will be taking a fast trip to Earth."

"Yes, Captain."

"Spock, how will this affect SJ long term?"

"I will spend some time with him, Jim. The rape of a Vulcan's mind is as damaging as the rape of a females body. I would like to explain this to Dr. Ana myself if I may."

"Yes, go ahead."

McCoy said, "She's in with SJ right now."

"Go ahead, Spock, I will take care of everything here."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk called security and the Ambassador was transferred to the Brig. His assistant also took a place in the next cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock waited until Ana had spent sometime with SJ. He continued to sleep. He motioned to her from the doorway.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Ana, we need to talk. Would you come with me to my quarters, please?"

"Yes, sir."

He lead the way to his quarters. "May I offer you a beverage?"

"Tea, please."

He made the tea and lowered the temperature in his office for her comfort.

"Father, what is this about? Have I angered you?"

Spock pulled up his chair in front of her and took her hands in his.

"You have done nothing wrong, this is about SJ."

"Yes?"

"I must explain to you what was done to him, so that the two of us can help him heal."

When he was done explaining, Ana put her face in her hands and wept. Spock was uncomfortable with a woman's tears and he was glad when Christine walked in at that time. He changed places with his wife and left the two women to hold each other. He remained in the room and struggled with his own emotions. He knew it would take time and patience for his son to forgive his intruder. Time for himself to forgive and to forget, also.


	3. Chapter 3

21

#3 Remnants

Lt. Kirk woke during the early hours of the night. He put his rosary back on the night stand and gently pulled his arm from under his wife. She stirred, but did not wake up.

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed. The chronometer read 0100 hours. He left the warmth of the bed and quickly dressed. The walk to sick bay took less than one minute. Since his wife was a doctor, their cabin had to be close to sick bay.

SJ was listed to have no visitors, but he walked quietly and slipped into his room unnoticed. He was asleep on his back. Unlike his Father he did sleep with his eyes closed. Lucas pulled up a stool next to SJ's bed. His ever present rosary wrapped around his hand he leaned on SJ's bed and prayed. Later, he laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes.

Dr. McCoy had the midnight shift and watched as Lucas snuck into sick bay, and sat with his friend. He left them alone.

"Lucas," SJ whispered.

Lucas lifted his head from the bed and smiled. "How ya doin', mate?" he said in an Irish brogue.

SJ smiled and said, "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

He held up his rosary and smiled. "I was pleading with God to make you well, so I can beat you in chess."

"Kirk, you're an idiot." SJ responded.

Lucas put his rosary in his pocket and sat up. "How are you doing? No one will answer any questions. Everyone knows what happened, but they won't tell me the details."

SJ looked away. Lucas knew something awful had happened.

"My brother, my friend, I am here for you."

SJ put his hands to his face and began to sob.

Lucas stood and leaned over his friend and held him. "I'm here, SJ."

SJ rolled over to face Lucas and they embraced. Tears slipped from Lucas's face onto the bed. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to SJ. He pulled the privacy curtain between SJ and the next bed.

"I'm ready when you are," Lucas said.

The long story unfolded. Anger built up inside of Lucas as his friend talked. He was aware of what the damage of a non-consented mind meld could do a person. Exhausted, SJ closed his eyes and fell slept.

Lucas left his room sick to his stomach. Dr. McCoy met him in the hallway.

"You okay, Lucas?"

Red eyed he looked at his father in-law, "I want to go down to the brig and beat the crap out him."

"I know, Lucas, but then you'd end up in there, too. Go back to bed and get some rest. You're on duty shortly."

"I have today off, sir."

"Sir?" he smiled.

Lucas looked up and said, "I've never been so full of rage."

McCoy gave him a fatherly hug and said, "We're all angry, and we're all going to help him get through this."

Lucas nodded. "That we will. Can I stop by later?"

"Yes, for a short visit this time."

"Thank you, Father," he said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas returned to his cabin before Jo left for her shift.

"I spent most of the night with SJ and he talked."

Jo put her arms around her sensitive husband and said, "You're not angry I couldn't say anything to you?"

"No, I understand, but it made me worry. SJ is in so much pain, Jo, what can we do for him?"

"Mr. Spock will work with him. He knows how to remove the affects on the mind. It's amazing to watch, Lucas, Mr. Spock was so tender."

Lucas held his wife tight. "If I could get my hands on the Ambassador, I would feel a lot better. Just one minute alone."

Jo looked up at him and said, "I hope you're kidding."

"I never kid about revenge."

"Revenge? I've never heard you talk of revenge before, Lucas. Don't go there, talk to your father before you do anything stupid. It could make it worse for SJ."

She pulled away and she gave him her 'look'. "You better get some sleep."

He kissed her and said, "I'll stop by later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock finished with his grooming when Christine called for him, "Spock, I'm heading for breakfast, will you be coming?"

He leaned out the bathroom doorway and said, "I will be meeting Jim and Dr. McCoy for breakfast. I will see you later."

She walked up to him and kissed him. "Spock, you're very quiet."

He gently pulled her into his arms and looked down at her, "It is very disturbing what has happened to Spock. Do not worry about me, Christine, it is not logical and it is a waste of energy."

"Spock, I will always worry a little, it's my job as a wife."

He hugged her and said, "Totally illogical, but so like you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock joined the Captain at the table. They sat in the upper level of the eating area to speak privately. McCoy joined them with coffee in hand.

Kirk said, "Long night, Bones?"

"Yes, uninvited visitors had to be monitored."

Kirk looked at Spock who only raised an eyebrow.

McCoy said, "Your son snuck in, but it worked out good. He and young Spock had a very personal conversation. I think it helped both of them."

"How is SJ doing?" Mr. Spock asked.

"He was eating a small breakfast when I left. I think he'll be able to be dismissed to his quarters by tomorrow. I still want to run a few tests, but he's acting much better today."

Spock said, "I will continue to work with him. After the Captain and I have prepared our reports I will stop in sick bay."

"Bones, I'll need a copy of your report to include in ours, can you have it to me by days end?"

"I have to get some sleep first and then I'll get it to you. How long before we're in orbit?"

"About a day and a half," Kirk answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock worked all day together in preparing the evidence and report for Starfleet.

By late afternoon Kirk stood and stretched, and flipped on the intercom, "Lt Commander Uhura, anything to report?"

"No, Captain, all is well."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk looked over at Spock when a problem came to his mind.

"Spock, what about your parents?"

"Sir?"

"You should contact them before the Ambassador's arrest is plastered on the interspace news channel."

"Yes, I have been contemplating on how to address the issue. There is much to consider here."

Kirk looked at his friend. It would be a sad discussion. "Do you have any idea what your father and the Ambassador were arguing about?"

"No, I'm sure my Father will remember?"

"Should you contact him before we send in the report?"

"Yes, Captain, I will take care of it directly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock and SJ had another session. Each time the affect on SJ was less. Tears still poured down his face as he relived the terror each time, but his Father helped him through it. They were both exhausted and slept for a short time.

Christine gave each of them some nourishment and let them talk alone.

The following morning Spock made a private call to Vulcan.

Sarek and Amanda were in his view scanner.

"Live long and prosper," Spock said to his parents.

Sarek responded, "Thank you, our son."

Amanda smiled and said, "Spock, it is so nice to hear from you, any particular reason?"

"Yes, Mother, I am afraid it is not a pleasant reason."

Amanda glanced at Sarek and he held up his two fingers to hers.

"Father were you aware that Spock was listening to your argument with Ambassador Ston many years ago?"

"No, I had no idea he was listening. How did you know about that?"

After Spock finished explaining, his Mother wept. His Father held her in his arms. Spock had never seen his Father comfort his Mother in front of him. He knew Sarek was trying to compose himself, too.

"I am sorry to have given you this news, but you will be seeing stories on the interspace news. I wanted you to know that Spock is doing very well."

Sarek spoke to his wife, "Spock knows how to deal with this, Amanda, do not be sad."

"Sarek, how could I not be sad for our grandson? He lived with us at the time, how did we not find out?"

"Mother, the Ambassador was very thorough. He removed the memory and replaced it with the command to only remember when he received an order from Ston."

Amanda shuddered in Sarek's arms. "He is evil, Sarek. We must help our grandson."

"Mother, he would not wish for you to be concerned."

"My wife, he is surrounded by his family and good friends. He will be fine."

"Spock, how is Ana taking this?" Amanda said between tears.

"She was distraught at first, but she is supporting anything that I suggest. I believe Mother that this has brought the two of them even closer to each other. She is a remarkable woman, Mother. I wish you could see them together, it would calm any fear you had for Spock."

"You speak with great empathy. I am proud of you, my son and I will take your words to heart," she responded.

"Father, I will send you the completed report. However, you may have to divulge the exact contents of your argument. I believe Ston is refusing to be transferred to Vulcan. He will be judged on Earth before the Starfleet Judicial Counsel."

"Will you be present, Spock?"

"I do not believe we will remain that long in orbit. They will take our testimony through the interspace communication."

"If it can be arranged, when the time comes, I will appear and represent our family."

"As you wish, Father. I will be in contact as news arises. Mother, I bid you farewell."

"Spock, tell him we love him and we're so sorry this happened to him."

"Yes, Mother. Good bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Spock was released to recuperate in his quarters the following morning.

As he left he shook Dr. McCoy's hand, "Thank you, Doctor."

"No thanks needed, SJ. I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Ana walked her husband back to their quarters.

"Ana, I have waited days to come home with you," he said hugging his wife, "I didn't think a twenty foot by twenty foot room would be so welcoming."

She reached up and kissed him softly, and he responded. "Can you stay awhile?"

"No, I'm on duty and we're short handed for the day, Dr. McKenzie is not feeling well. I'll be back later. I want you to rest because your Father will be here after lunch."

He nodded his head. "I hope we are almost done with the treatment."

"Does it embarrass you, SJ?"

"It is very uncomfortable, not physically, but I must open my mind, fully, so Father can help me. He also, must be honest and open. Father has been very encouraging through all of this. He has taught me so much about himself while we meld. He has opened many of the blocks that he had placed up. I see Sarek in a total different light."

"Is that good or bad?"

"My Human side does not have Sarek on such a pedestal, but my Vulcan side can see the pride he carries."

"I better go or Dr. McCoy will be angry. I'll see you later."

SJ pulled her back towards him and kissed her passionately. "I wish you could stay...just for a short time."

She felt herself being drawn into his deep brown eyes. She touched her combadge and called sick bay.

"McCoy here," he answered.

"Doctor, I will be delayed for just a short minute."

Dr. McCoy hesitated and said, "I see, take your time Ana. McCoy out."

"He's such a nice man," she said putting both arms around SJ's neck. "Now, where were we and what did you want to do for a short time?"

Ana returned to duty and SJ slept until his Father buzzed his door bell. He mumbled to come in and sat up when he heard his Father's voice.

"Am I interrupting your sleep, son?"

SJ said, "Father, I am sorry. I was so tired. I will shower and be with you."

"I will fix you some tea while you shower."

"Yes, that would be good."

With water dripping from his hair, SJ joined his Father for tea.

"Are you hungry, Son."

"Yes, I can get it Father."

"Allow me. What do you prefer?"

"Just a few pieces of toast and fruit."

Mr. Spock went to the food duplicator and came back with his meal. He glanced through his padd he had carried in while SJ finished his meal. When he was done he put it aside.

"Are you prepared, Spock?"

"I believe so, Father."

"Before we begin I have to tell you something that may be upsetting."

SJ looked with caution to his Father and said, "Go ahead."

"I spoke with your grandparents yesterday."

SJ put his hands to his face in shame. "Oh, no, Father, please." He closed his eyes in humiliation.

"Spock, it was necessary. News will begin to break on the interspace news that he has been arrested and they needed to hear it from us first."

SJ could not speak. The picture of two more people knowing gave him the shakes. "Father, how did Grandmother take it?"

He could not lie and said softly, "She wept, Spock, but she wanted you to know that they both love you and want to help you through this. Sarek will come to the court hearings to represent the family, if I am unable to attend."

SJ slammed his fist on the table bouncing his cup and plate. "It's not fair, Father. More and more people will know of my shame. I have brought shame on the family name," he turned away from his Father and cried out, "How can you face me, Father, I can't even…"

"Spock," his father called sternly, "this is not your fault in anyway. This harm was done to you, you did not bring it upon yourself nor your family."

"I suppose you'll tell me to use my logic and not my emotions? How can I separate my feelings from this, Father. Even my commanding officer knows what has happened to me. How can I face him, how can I show my face on the Bridge again?"

He sensed before he knew his Father standing next to him.

"Spock, face me, please."

Instead he put his hands to his face and leaned against the wall.

The firm grip on his shoulders slowly brought him to face his Father.

"Do not turn from me. You have not been this emotional before. Tell me what has changed?"

With a tear streaked face he looked into his Father's eyes. "It's knowing the guilt that my Grandmother must feel because I was living with them when this happened. I caused it, Father, I caused her sadness."

"Spock, you are not the cause of her sadness. That is not logical. Will you live in a bubble or on a deserted planet? I must stress that this was not your fault. The guilty person is sitting in the brig this very minute."

"Does this mean you accept that I am not like you?"

"I have always accepted that you are not like me, Spock. Is it not I who encouraged you to explore your human side and to not be afraid to express it?"

"With Christine pushing you, Father," he said angrily.

Spock knew they were drifting from the central problem. "Son, is there something you wish to say?"

SJ used his handkerchief to wipe his face and return to his seat at the table. "Yes, sir, I find an anger surfacing through this."

His father sat across from him and nodded to the affirmative. "I have waited for you to put a name to it."

The son looked to his father and waited for courage.

Spock reached across the table and placed his hands on his son's temple to begin the mind meld.

"Relax. Allow me. No blocks, my son. We are of one mind."

SJ shuddered as he fought against the intense anger that surfaced.

In his mind these thoughts raged from his soul, "Father, you left me with them. If you had been home, none of this would have happened. I missed Mother and I missed seeing you. You were so strong. I wanted to be just like you. You left me," the anguish poured out in a mournful cry. The young boy who each night for one year looked for his Father to return, cried in the arms of his Father who was now present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the lower level of the Enterprise in the quiet of the early evening Lucas entered the area of the Brig. Three security agents stopped him at the door.

"Your purpose here, Lieutenant?"

"I am here to speak to the Ambassador. Just briefly, sir. I have a document for him to sign."

He handed a legal document for the security officer to scan. "There is no clearance for a document. Can you explain?"

"I have just come from the Captain's office, sir and I was sent so the Ambassador could read and sign this."

"I have to clear any visitor."

"Call the conference room 5 on deck 5. Ask for Lt. Albert."

The security agent put through the call. The document was in fact to be read and signed by the Ambassador tonight. He did not question it any further as the officer's conference room resided on deck 5.

He handed it back to Lt. Kirk and led him to the cell of the Ambassador. He released the force field and took the document from Lt. Kirk and walked into the cell. As he was handing the paper to the sitting Ambassador he was shoved aside.

Lt. Kirk grabbed the Ambassador and began to beat him repeatedly in the face. With a final kick to the groin he was pulled away by two security guards and thrown into an empty cell.

"Security to sick bay, we need a doctor please. Security to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here, what's going on?"

"Captain we need you in Brig area one."

"On my way."

Dr. Ana Spock arrived with a medkit and was shown to the Ambassador's cell.

She treated his wounds quickly and listened to the yelling in the next cell. Her hands shook when she recognized the Captain and Lucas talking.

"Ambassador, I will leave an ice pack for your groin. You will be sore in the morning, but you will recover quickly."

"Who was that animal that beat me?" he rasped.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ambassador. Rest."

The lights in his cell were dimmed for the evening and Ana stood outside the cell that held Lucas, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock.

"Mister, you may have just ruined your career," the Captain said.

Lucas was sitting with his face in his hands. He looked up at the Captain and said, "It was worth it, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the alarm going off for a second time and his wife shaking him in the bed woke up Lt. Kirk.

"Come on, Lucas, you'll be late for breakfast if you don't get a move on."

Lucas sat up looking around. He thought he'd find himself confined in a cell, but it had been a bad nightmare. He stood in the shower for a brief minute as the ship conserved water. The timer shut off, he dried off and still felt disturbed by the dream he had woken up from.

He rushed through breakfast and reported to the Bridge. They were a few hours from Earth's orbit when he left his post to stand next to the Captain.

"Captain, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Right now, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Mr. Spock you have the conn." He nodded to another crewman to take Lucas's position and walked to the conference room.

Kirk grabbed coffee and walked to the far table and waited for Lucas.

Lucas sat across from the Captain and cleared his throat. "Dad, I had a nightmare last night."

The Captain chuckled and said, "Lucas, you're a little old for telling me about your nightmares."

Lucas smiled and said, "Yes, Dad, but this one was so real, when I woke it…" He told the details of the dream and how it had affected him.

"I'm glad it was only a dream, Lucas and not something you acted on. How can I help you?"

"The Ambassador couldn't be trying to control my mind, could he?"

The Captain looked up startled, "He never touched you did he?"

"Only when he stepped down into the control pit, he laid his hand on my shoulder briefly, but I felt a tingle go down my back."

"Wait here, I'll call in Mr. Spock."

Spock arrived and sat across from Lucas. He explained to the Commander about his dream and what had happened.

"Spock, could he have done something to him?"

Spock paused before he spoke, "There is only one technique taught to advanced Vulcans that could have affected Lt. Kirk, but I am unaware that the Ambassador has passed the necessary training. In fact he would not have been trained at all. The teacher would have sensed the evil in his thoughts and would have banished him from the Khula-ta training. Lieutenant, you may be allowing your emotions to affect your imagination."

"But I know what I felt, Commander."

"Yes, he is a strong telepath. If it is necessary I can perform a mind meld with you to search your memory. It can be very personal and I would not want to attempt it if it was not necessary. It would be up to you, Lieutenant."

"Commander, SJ and I have held a mind meld and I understand the process and the trust that is involved. If you would not mind, I would rest better knowing that he has not invaded my mind."

Spock glanced at the Captain. "I will arrange it with Dr. McCoy, I want him to monitor you while we are engaged."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain said, "When, Spock?"

"If we can arrange it now, that would be best. I can see that Lucas is troubled by this, Jim."

Replacements for all members were arranged and Lucas and Spock met with the Doctor in sick bay. Jo was present, but remained in the background.

Lucas and Spock sat facing each other and with calm and tenderness, Spock began the mind meld.

"Relax. Be one with me. Trust. No shame. Stillness. That is better."

Spock leaned closer with determination. Lucas moaned quietly and grabbed at Mr. Spock's arms.

"No!" he yelled.

"Release." Spock responded.

Lucas collapsed against Commander Spock. He helped Dr. McCoy lift him to a biobed to rest.

Spock leaned against the bed as his mind rested and the turmoil subsided.

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Jim, I am fine, but Lucas was correct. Somehow the Ambassador has influenced him. I have never felt such evil in a long time."

"From, Lucas?" Bones asked in horror.

"No, Doctor, through him. I have successfully erased the affects of the Ambassador, but it confuses me how the Ambassador learned the technique. I would warn any officer that comes in contact with him, not to allow him to touch them in anyway," he leaned away from the table and breathed deeply, "I will contact Sarek. He will find the answer. There is more to this than what is known."

Captain Kirk looked with concern at his first officer, "You need to rest, Spock."

Bones said, "Absolutely. In bed. Now."

"Doctor, I assure you…."

"I know, I know, you're fine. Prove it, get in bed."

Spock laid in bed and fell asleep immediately.

Kirk motioned for McCoy to meet him in the hall. "Keep an eye on both of them. I'm putting extra security on and rotating them in and out in the Brig. I won't have any other crewmen affected. I'll be on the Bridge if needed."

"All right, Jim," McCoy answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock called Captain Kirk to his quarters. He arrived and buzzed the door.

"Come."

Kirk crossed over to Spock's desk and sat. "What have you found out?"

"Captain, we must transfer the Ambassador to Vulcan. He has gained the knowledge of Khula-ta and then murdered the patron who trained him. They have just discovered the murder this day, they thought the patron had died a natural death, but new evidence was brought forward. Ambassador Ston must be returned so they may remove his ability to control others from his mind. He will then be banished to an area of total oblivion to remain there for the rest of his days."

"Isn't that rather cruel, Spock?"

"Jim, it is in his personality to command and suppress others, that desire can not be removed. He is a danger to all and must be removed from society. He will receive nourishment for his body, but he will remain in total isolation."

Over the intercom came the voice of Lt. Commander Uhura, "Captain we are in orbit with Earth."

"I'm on my way, Uhura."

"Spock, you will come with me to the Admiral's office. I'll need you to explain all of this."

"Yes, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock beamed down and walked into the Admiral's office. They handed over all of the evidence and sat down to explain the difficulty of leaving the Ambassador on Earth.

Admiral Stanton leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

"This is a lot of information to digest."

The Captain answered, "Yes, Admiral, it has been a difficult journey for my crew. I understand the Vulcan way a little more readily than you, sir, but we must accept their help in this matter."

The Admiral said, "I did receive a message from Ambassador Sarek just before you came. I will call him back and let you know of our decision."

"Yes, Admiral," the Captain answered.

"Commander Spock, I appreciate you explaining all of this."

Spock nodded his understanding.

"In the meantime, if your crew wants a few hours of R & R, I see no harm."

"Thank you, sir." Kirk stood and they shook hands.

Captain Kirk was quiet as they walked back to the transport area.

Once they were back on board Kirk turned to Spock and said, "I wonder what influence Ambassador Ston manipulated in negotiating treaties?"

"Captain, I am sure Admiral Stanton has people looking into it as we speak."

Under his breath the Captain said, "What a nightmare."

"Yes, Captain, for some it has been."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ambassador remained on board the Enterprise. He was sedated and delivered to Vulcan.


	4. Chapter 4

12

#4

Home Sweet Vulcan Home

Spock viewed his home planet from the bridge and many thoughts entered his mind.

Lt. Spock looked up from his position and joined his Father at his side. "It has a beauty all of it's own, doesn't it, Father?"

Mr. Spock looked at his son and said, "Yes, SJ, along with a history of turmoil. Are you prepared to be received by your grandparents?"

Young Spock looked around the Bridge and replied softly, "Yes, Father, I am prepared. Sir, who will be allowed to come with us?"

Spock turned to the side so that others would not hear, "I believe that our family along with Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk are expected to visit with your grandparents. The Ambassador will be removed with a contingent of Vulcan priests. We will not be allowed to be present."

Lt. Spock slightly nodded, and returned to his post to continue his work.

"Lt Commander Uhura, contact Vulcan Command Center?" the Captain said.

"Frequency 29, sir."

"Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, requesting permission to enter orbit."

"Welcome, Captain Kirk, you may proceed at any time."

"Thank you, Kirk out."

"Lt. Cooley, take us into general orbit."

"Aye, sir."

"Lt. Kirk, slow us down to half impulse power."

"Yes, sir, half impulse power," replied Lt. Kirk.

The Enterprise entered orbit and the Captain awaited for the Vulcan contingent to arrive in the Transport Room. He and Mr. Spock greeted the six priests as they beamed aboard.

"Live long and prosper, Captain," one priest greeted.

"Thank you and welcome. This is Commander Spock my First Officer."

Spock replied, "Live long and prosper most holy one."

"A long prosperous life to you, Spock son of Sarek."

The six Vulcans dressed in traditional flowing garbs of the priesthood of Vulcan followed the Captain and Commander to the Brig. All Enterprise officers were removed from the area. The Captain and the Commander left and returned to the Bridge. All hallways were emptied of personnel as the lightly sedated Ambassador was removed. Mr. Scott operated the transporter from the Bridge. A sense of peace permeated the Bridge once notification of the transfer was received.

Lt. Kirk looked up at his friend Lt. Spock and they nodded to each other. They both relaxed and went about the business of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain, Commander Spock, his wife, Christine, SJ and his wife Dr. Ana and Dr. McCoy beamed down to Vulcan. They took an auto skimmer to the home of Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda.

Mr. Spock had his own private reasons to have a nervous stomach. Christine discreetly touched his hand with hers for support. The relationship between Spock and his father was distant and at times non-existent.

SJ flew the skimmer with knowledge of the area where he had grown up. The meeting between he and his grandparents had his stomach in turmoil. Ana glanced at him and noticed how pale he had become. She hoped he would relax soon. She was confident the anticipatory anxiety would be worse than the actual meeting.

SJ confidently landed the skimmer onto the landing pad in the side yard. He shut the skimmer down and unlocked the doors. The oppressive heat of Vulcan blanketed them as the doors opened. The thinner air left their lungs fighting to adapt. Tri-ox shots had been administered to the humans before landing.

The group waited for Mr. Spock to lead their way to the door of the home. Mr. Spock rang the bell and touched his wife's hand. They shared a quick look as the door opened.

"Live long and prosper, Mother."

"My son, and Christine, who is your wife, shall you have a long and happy life. Come in all of you before this heat melts you on the spot," she laughed.

The coolness of the home was a welcome, but still warm for Humans.

Spock stepped aside and SJ stepped forward in turmoil as he faced his grandmother. She held out her arms in welcome as he leaned down to her embrace. His eyes closed to keep the tears in check. He would not embarrass his father in front of Sarek.

"My grandson, I weep for you, but I send you love and courage," she said quietly to him.

As SJ stood straight, she put her hands on each side of his face and said, "Sarek has been called to the embassy. He will be here for dinner." She squeezed his hand and released it.

"Ana, Captain, and Dr. McCoy, all of you come in and take some cold drinks."

The fear of recrimination from his grandmother left as soon as SJ was held by her. His father had been right. She did not blame him.

The domestic helper brought them all cold tea and juice. They relaxed in the family room and enjoyed bringing Lady Amanda up to date on their past year.

She laughed at Dr. McCoy's request for stories of Spock's childhood.

"Dr. McCoy, it is not necessary to always ask my Mother for childhood stories. They are as boring as yours."

Captain Kirk laughed and said, "There you go, Bones, you've been put in your place, once again."

Amanda said, "I would like to speak with my son and grandson in private for a moment. I hope you won't find that rude?"

The Captain stood and Dr. McCoy said, "Lady Amanda, there is not a rude bone in your body."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy. You know where the rest room is and help yourself to more sandwiches and drinks."

Ana leaned back in her chair and sighed.

Christine said, " The poor kid, I bet SJ will be glad when this day is over," she said of her step-son.

The Captain had a plate with sandwiches and passed them around to the group.

"Don't worry about SJ, Ana. Spock has prepared him."

"I know, Captain, I know," she whispered.

The door to the study opened and Spock motioned for Ana to come to him.

She jumped from her seat and stood before him, "Yes, Father?"

"My mother wishes for you to come in."

Spock closed the door and went into the living area. Christine went to him and they touched fingers in the Vulcan way.

"Captain, all is well. Would you like to take a tour of the area in the skimmer, along with you Dr. McCoy."

"Sure, Spock," Kirk answered.

"Christine, would you remain behind and tend to the family in my absence? My mother would like to rest after she's finished speaking with Spock and Ana."

"Yes, dear. Enjoy yourselves while you're gone. We'll try to keep SJ occupied."

"I am sure that he will need to rest. He is, distraught."

"Go ahead," she answered.

Spock looked into her eyes and communicated his love and thanks to her in front of their commanding officer. The men left and Spock took them on a tour of his home planet, to places they had never seen before.

Lady Amanda retreated to her room. SJ came out of the room holding Ana's hand. His tear streaked face and red eyes showed the trail of emotions he had gone through.

He walked up to Christine and said, "I find myself not in shape for a visit right now, would you mind if I meditated for a time and join you later?"

Christine gave him a long hug and whispered, "You are like a son to me, SJ, and I want the best for you. Go and rest. We'll see you later."

When she pulled away he looked startled, "I, I had not known that you felt that way. I am sorry I did not know. It has been a week of many discoveries."

Christine had tears in her eyes, "SJ, I don't intend to replace any feelings you have for your mother and grandmother, I am…" she stopped.

SJ said, "Say no more, Christine, I am honored by your love." He hugged her and left for his room.

Ana looked at Christine and they both broke down and cried, "We're nothing but a bunch of blubbering women," Christine said through her tears.

Ana laughed and said, "Oh, gosh if Sarek comes home soon, he'll throw us out."

Together they cleared their plates and cups and put them in the dish washer. Sitting outdoors in the garden was too hot until the evening, so they entertained each other by comparing notes on living with a Vulcan husband. They were out of breath laughing when Captain Kirk, Spock and McCoy returned.

Spock stood at the doorway with his hands behind his back and said, "I am so glad you feel at home, it saves so much, emotion."

Captain Kirk could hardly contain himself at Spock's humor.

SJ came out of his old bedroom and heard the laughter, "Am I missing all the fun?"

McCoy put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You missed the event of the century, your father just made a joke and used the word emotion in the same sentence."

SJ glanced at his father who had turned a light shade of green at his ears. "Perhaps we could enjoy the garden now that it is cooler outside."

Spock and Christine gathered cold drinks for everyone as they went into the shade of the garden. Before they left the kitchen Christine stole a kiss from her husband.

"Wife, that is not proper behavior in the house of Sarek," he leaned closer and said, "this is."

A moment later they parted and she smiled at her often shy husband. "Well, it has been a week of discoveries."

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were talking about the flight that Spock had taken them on when Lady Amanda joined them.

She rarely had Human visitors to her home and she enjoyed sitting back and listening to the teasing they loved to engage in. The sliding door to the kitchen opened and Ambassador Sarek stepped out. The whole group stood and straightened their uniforms.

Captain Kirk and Spock stepped forward.

"Father, live long and prosper."

"Welcome to our home, Captain, Spock, Dr. McCoy, Christine, Ana and Spock. Gentlemen, may I have a word with you before we sit for dinner."

"Of course," the Captain responded.

Lady Amanda stood and said, "Ladies, would you like more refreshments?"

Ana said, "Lady Amanda, allow me to take all of these glasses to the kitchen."

"You may," she replied.

Amanda sat next to Christine and asked, "How is my son, Christine?"

"He is doing well, don't worry about him, Lady Amanda."

"He has made you happy?"

Christine turned to her and held her hands, "Your son has made me very happy, I hope that I have made him happy, too." 

Amanda smiled and said, "I know my son, and I can tell you he is more relaxed and contented. I had so many fears for him as a child. It was not easy for him as a child on Vulcan. He tried very hard to be the perfect child, the perfect Vulcan child. It was Jim Kirk and his friends who convinced him that emotions are good for his soul. And then you came along. I know you two had your disagreements at the beginning, but I am glad my son finally let you into his heart."

"Lady Amanda, we do not know the time or the day when God will call us home, so Spock and I have promised to each other to make the most of our days together. I cherish each moment with him."

"Christine, will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"I will pass on before Sarek does, will you help to keep the two of them together? So often I have had to be the go between for those two and I have not always been successful. You know they did not speak for many years when Spock decided to enter Starfleet. But a father and son should not be estranged. It is not good for either of them."

"I will do my best," Christine said.

Ana returned and they went on a walking tour through out Amanda's garden. Under the shade of a small tree Amanda grinned and faced Ana.

"I have a surprise for you, Ana." She stepped aside.

"Oh my, are those the geraniums I gave you?"

"Yes, they are. I have meticulously watered them everyday and kept them from the intense sun."

The deep red flower and dark variegated green leaves were healthy and bushy.

"They are doing great, Lady Amanda."

"It's a little slice of Earth for me and I have enjoyed them immensely."

After some time they gathered in the kitchen and helped to set the table. The men were still discussing whatever Sarek had deemed important at the time. The odor of scrumptious food was filtering through the house and soon the office door opened. A pensive mood surrounded the men.

Sarek said, "It is time to dine everyone. Let's relax and give over to time that which we have no control."

The women were confused by his statement but assumed it had to do with the arrest of Ambassador Ston.

Dinner time in a traditional Vulcan home was quiet. They passed and tried each dish that Amanda suggested and shied away from the dishes that were Vulcan in nature.

After dinner Spock and the Captain stood. "I am afraid we must return to the ship Ambassador. Lady Amanda I want to thank you for your wonderful meal and kindness. I hope we can return soon."

They all stood and walked to the door. Sarek drew young Spock aside for a brief conversation. SJ nodded and met up with the group.

"Mother, I wish you well and Sarek may life be happy and long."

"Happy, my son, is a state of mind."

"Yes, Father, but happiness is found in the journey, shared with family and friends."

Kirk glared at McCoy to remain silent at Spock's statement.

Spock hugged his mother and gave his father the Vulcan split-finger hand sign.

They piled into the skimmer with SJ flying. They landed at the Transport area and turned in the flight record. They all stood to be beamed aboard.

"Mr. Scott, bring us home."

"Aye, sir."

They materialized on board and Kirk and Spock met in the Captain's quarters. The rest dispersed and returned to their quarters.

The Captain poured himself a generous portion of brandy and handed a small amount to his friend.

"I'm glad the prisoner exchange is over, Spock. It's been a stressful few weeks for your family."

"Yes, Captain, I too am glad it is over."

They drank in silence as each went over in their minds the events of the day.

"SJ will recover, Jim. I think seeing his grandparents helped to ease his mind."

"Spock, I feel such disgust for Ston, if I see him in a back alley, I can not promise what I would do to him."

"Captain, I assure you, you will never see him in any back alley." He stood and said, "I must leave now, Captain, I find myself tired from the days events, too."

"All right, Spock. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

The door slid shut and Kirk thought of what could have happened and shook his head. He took his nightly walk through out the ship and ended in the Chapel where he thanked God for His protection of his crew and ship. Also, the information forwarded by Sarek made him feel uneasy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

12

#5

Battleships and War Birds

Communications with Starfleet Command formalized the information given to them by Sarek. The Klingon's had been darting in and out of the neutral zone again. A report included one rendezvous of a Romulan war bird with a Klingon battleship. The two together never meant good news.

Captain Kirk's orders were to patrol his sector of the neutral zone and see if the Klingon's were in the area. They also were to inform the small outposts to be aware. They had no defense against a Klingon invasion so the Enterprise would be within hours notice of the many posts in their sector. Other starships were sent to various sectors to patrol their areas.

Starfleet as usual left it up to the Captain's discretion as to what to do if a Klingon or Romulan invader were found. A safe assumption was the Captain's take the blame should they make a wrong decision.

The Captain and Commander Spock kept their crew aware and ready for any trouble that should it arise.

One evening after their shift, Lts. Kirk, Spock and Cooley met in the recreation area. Their wives were all on opposite shifts and they had the evening to themselves.

All of the holodecks were in use. They sometimes went to one and practiced their own war games. The holodecks made whatever setting they chose so real, that they often came back dirty, bloody and exhausted.

Lt. Cooley said, "Mr. Kirk, did you not hear the Captain the last time we left the holodeck to not engage in such realistic games."

Lucas laughed and said, "That's what you heard, I didn't hear him say that, did you SJ?"

SJ responded, "You're an idiot, Kirk."

Lucas's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'm feeling restless. We have to do something."

Mick and SJ both said in unison, "Racket ball."

"Oh no you don't," Lucas said, "you two gang up on me and beat the heck out of me."

His two friends grabbed him by the arms and dragged him to the court. They were dressed and ready to go. Within an hour Lucas had a bloody nose, a strained wrist and smelled like he hadn't showered in a month.

Mick chuckled and said, "Laddie, if ye weren't so competitive, you'd a been done twenty minutes ago."

SJ wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned down to help Lucas to his feet. "Come on, shower and off to sick bay and have that hand looked at."

"Wait until my wife see's what you both have done to me. I'm not saving your asses this time either."

SJ said, "I'm shocked at your language Lieutenant, you're not being very professional."

Mick laughed all the way to the locker room.

Afterward Mick left them while Lucas walked with SJ to sick bay.

SJ asked, "How's the nose, Lucas?"

"How's your hard head? Man that hurt, I probably broke it again. I hope Dr. McCoy isn't here tonight."

"He gets all of the reports anyway, he'll find out about it by morning." SJ replied.

SJ hesitated outside the door, "I bid you a fond farewell, my friend," he turned and ran for his quarters.

Lucas yelled, "SJ get back here." He laughed as SJ retreated and he stepped through the door only to collide with Dr. McCoy.

"Of course, it's you, you haven't been here in what two weeks, maybe three? What's your problem this time?"

"I may be here to see my wife?"

McCoy stood with his arms crossed and waited.

Lucas couldn't stretch the truth with his father in-law, "I think I may have hurt my wrist playing racket ball, sir, and my nose collided with SJ's head."

"Come along, I just sent the others out for dinner."

Lucas sat up on the biobed for the exam and Dr. McCoy sighed, "I can only fix so many bones in a body, Lucas, and when you start to age those bones are going to remind you of every stupid thing you've done. Look up at the ceiling."

Distracting him with the motion Dr. McCoy set his nose with a fast pull.

"Ow, Doc, that hurt," he took a deep breath and said, "but thank you."

"Sometimes I take pleasure in resetting your nose, Lucas, What is this the fourth time?"

"At least."

McCoy left and came back with the bone scanner. He ran the bone healer over his nose and then his wrist. "You cracked this bone right here, Lucas," he said gently touching it. "You'll be better by morning, but no racket ball for a week."

"Yes, sir." He could hear laughter in the hall way and recognized his wife and Dr. Ana.

McCoy called the two into the exam room and left Lucas to explain the injuries.

Jo didn't show any compassion at first and Ana read out loud the report that Dr. McCoy handed her.

"Really, Lucas, you guys couldn't find something less aggressive to do on your evening off?" his wife asked. She examined his nose and shook her head at him.

Lucas said to Ana, "It was your husband's hard head that collided with my nose and Mick slammed me into the wall so he could get the ball and he broke my wrist."

The two women looked at him unconvinced and Jo said, "You know, Kirk, it's always your fault."

"How can my own wife not believe me?" he asked dismayed. He tried to pull her closer to the bed.

Ana laughed out loud and left. "Oh no you don't, lover-boy," Jo answered, " I'm sure you were right in there fighting to the very end. What did Dad say?"

"The usual."

"Well, Lucas, you do seem to hold the record of the most injuries, besides that of your father. Funny how it runs in the family."

Lucas grinned and she succumbed to his charming face and twinkling blue eyes. "Oh you poor boy, I bet you'll need a good doctor to care for you." She leaned closer for a kiss.

He started to lean over to her when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Dr. Kirk, may I remind you that you are on duty and even though you are my daughter, I will not relax the rules for you. Understood?"

Jo stiffened and murmured, "Yes, Dad."

"And you, Kirk, get yourself back to your quarters before I throw you out."

Lucas jumped off of the biobed and answered, "Yes, Father."

McCoy sputtered and said, "Don't you two yes Dad and Father, me, go Lucas before I loose my temper."

Lucas kissed Jo quickly and ran past his father in-law and through the door. He could hear his name being called by Dr. McCoy, but he chose to ignore him. They both loved to tease the good doctor, even though he groused at them all of the time.

The following morning when Jo returned to their quarters, Lucas was just leaving. She pointed her finger at him and said, "You got me into so much trouble last night, Lucas."

"Why, what did I do? He told me to leave and I did," he laughed.

"He pulled Ana and I into his office for a ten minute lecture of staff regulations and Starfleet rules on public display of affection while on duty. I thought he was going to make us write it out a hundred times on our comp padds so we'd remember it. He was so grumpy."

Lucas pulled her close to him and said, "He needs a good woman."

She kissed him and he moaned out loud and said, "At last, my love returns my affections. She has scorned me for nigh a twelf' night. My heart beats with joy and bursts with love…."

Jo quieted his rant with a passionate kiss. Lucas was late for breakfast, but he ran onto the Bridge with wet hair, and just a minute late for his shift.

Captain Kirk said, "I'm glad you could join us this morning Lt. Kirk, I hope we weren't interfering with anything that was important?"

"No, Captain. Sorry, sir."

Lt. Cooley looked over at his friend and winked.

"Eyes on your post, Mr. Cooley."

"Aye, Captain."

Since Lt. Sulu was promoted to Lt. Commander and transferred to a new starship, Lt. Kirk took his place as the most senior helmsman. Ensign Chekov was promoted to Lieutenant and was assigned to the same ship with Lt. Commander Sulu. Lt. Cooley took his place as senior navigator. Once on duty the two were competent and always listened to the senior officers. It was when they were off duty where they ran into some trouble.

While they patrolled the sector the Captain read through his daily reports. Lt. Cooley was navigating through a small debris field of old satellites that the first colonies used for communications in this sector.

Captain Kirk looked up at his son and watched as he worked the helm. Dr. McCoy's medical reports from the previous day were in his hands.

Kirk stood and said, "Lt. Kirk, in the conference room please."

Lucas looked over at Mick and answered, "Yes, sir." He followed the Captain into the conference room. He was glad it was empty at the time. The Captain stood facing his son when he entered. He crossed his arms and was silent.

Lucas stood at parade rest and waited.

"Lieutenant, it has been brought to my attention that you were in sick bay, again, for a broken wrist and nose."

"Yes, sir, I was playing racket ball and collided with Lt. Spock's head and a wall, sir."

"You're sure that's what happened?"

"Yes, Captain."

"All right, you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," he hesitated, "may I ask why you doubted me, sir?"

"Yes, you may ask."

Lucas waited in silence and finally said, "but you did not believe me?"

"Correct. I like to look my crewmen in the eye when I ask for details."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Captain," he returned to his post annoyed at the Captain's lack of faith in him. He would hope to deal with it later, but the importance of scanning for Klingons and Romulan's took precedence.

An hour later Commander Spock announced to the Captain, "Sir, we're picking up a ship on the outer range of the neutral zone."

"Identify?"

"Unknown, yet, but the ship is approximate size of a Klingon warship. We will know in 30 seconds."

"Keep an eye on it Mr. Spock, shields up Mr. Cooley."

"Aye, sir, shields up."

"Load torpedoes one through ten."

Lt. Cooley punched a few keys and he was ready, "Locked and loaded, Captain."

"Captain, it is definitely a Klingon warship."

"Magnify screen, Mr. Cooley."

"Lt. Commander Uhura, see if you can open a channel to our visitors."

"Yes, Captain," she paused and said, "two channels are open but they are not responding."

"Put me through on one."

"Go ahead, sir."

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise, Klingon ship come in."

No response. The captain tried again with no response. "Come to full stop, Lt. Kirk."

"Aye, sir. Full stop."

"Let's sit here and stare at each other for awhile and see what happens."

The Captain walked the Bridge for ten minutes and hailed the Klingon ship again.

"This is the Captain of the Enterprise. Explain why you have crossed into the neutral zone?"

A response came over the screen. "This is Commander Dat Kli. I am unaware of any Klingon ship doing as you report."

Captain Kirk rolled his eyes towards Mr. Spock and replied, "Commander Dat Kli, we have reports of Klingon ships crossing the neutral zone. You will find a full fleet of Starships at your disposal should you need convincing you are to remain on your side of the zone."

"Captain Kirk, you will see that several of your independent outposts have…encountered our help. If you wish that the one hundred or so civilians to be returned, you will allow us to return unharmed to our area."

Kirk cut off the communications. "Lt. Commander Uhura, see if there are reports of two outposts being attacked lately."

Tension on the bridge mounted as they awaited an answer from Starfleet Command.

"Captain, their emergency messages would have taken two weeks to reach Starfleet. As of yet, there has been no message. I've tried to reach the two closest outpost from here and I am receiving no response."

"Thank you Lt. Commander." He jumped up to Spock's console and asked him. "We must assume they have the civilians. What do you suppose they were up to?"

"Not sure, Captain,"

"Guesses?"

He frowned as he answered the Captain, "An educated guess would be they are after the mined dilithium crystals from Alpha-12 and Antogon-12. Perhaps a little pilfering and jetting back quickly has proved to be beneficial."

"And taking the civilians as prisoners helps them negotiate their safe return."

Spock nodded, "Captain, if they get away with this, they may return time and time again when we can no longer remain to patrol close by."

"Yes, I've thought of that. Maybe we need to show a little discipline once we have everyone on board and safe. Let's say a retreating shot over the bow."

"As long as it remains 'over the bow', Captain." They both looked at Lt. Cooley who had a great sense of humor, but he also scored highest on the field tests. It was a time of confidence and strategy.

"Uhura, open up the frequency again."

"Aye, sir. Ready."

"Commander Dat Kli, we are preparing to transport the civilians over. Can you assure me there are not injuries?"

"Well, Captain, a few of them may have shown aggressiveness against a few of my officers. I can guarantee there are no severe injuries."

"Send us the coordinates. We have three transporter rooms, this should not take too long."

"Whatever you wish, Captain," he replied sarcastically.

Kirk closed the communication screen and told Mr. Scott to prepare beaming aboard the civilians.

"Kirk to sick bay."

"Dr. McCoy here."

"We've got about one hundred civilians beaming aboard in all three transport rooms and some are injured."

"We'll meet them, Captain."

"Kirk out."

The Captain contacted Mr. Scott, "Mr. Scott let me know when all are aboard."

"Aye, Captain."

The process took less than twenty-five minutes when Mr. Scott gave the all clear.

"Open channel to the Klingon's, Uhura."

"Ready, sir."

"Commander we have them all aboard. I would like to remind you that the dilithium you have in your hold has not been properly requisitioned for."

"Captain, we retained the dilithium from our own resources. I expected some gratitude for rescuing your people, but I can see Humans say one thing and do another."

The communication was ended from the Klingon side.

Kirk said, "Ready to fire torpedo number one off of the port bow, Mr. Cooley. Make sure it goes over the port side."

"Of course, Captain, ready when you are."

As the Klingon ship turned to return to their side of the neutral zone, the Captain watched and said. "Fire."

The torpedo implied to not return, however, the Captain knew this would not be the end of their skirmishes with each other.

"Lt. Cooley, put in a course for Antogon-12."

"Laid in and ready, sir."

"Engage."

The Enterprise treated the injured and made a full report. The leaders of the groups concurred with the Captain that the Klingons had stolen the dilithium, and took them as prisoners. The Enterprise would not travel far from the sector and would return in intervals as needed.


	6. Chapter 6

30

 **A/N: A warning for my readers, there is a death of a main character in this story. It is with sadness that I deliver this remark, but I find it is necessary to the story itself.**

#6

For Love or Duty

After spending one month patrolling the edge of the neutral zone the Enterprise was sent on a voyage to star system Gliese 163C. A red dwarf that was habitable and was in need of resupplying a new computer systems and parts. All medical physicals were to be done by the Enterprises medical department, along with an upgrade to their equipment and resupplying medical supplies for the year.

Mr. Spock was in charge of organizing the crews and cargo that were to be beamed down to the planet. Unlike the Commander, he had become impatient with several ensigns that he felt were not pulling their share of the work. He put all of them on report and criticized them publicly in front of fellow crewmen.

Dr. McCoy was in transporter room three checking the medical supplies as they stacked up in the room to be beamed down. Mr. Spock came in abruptly and stopped before he toppled a pile of boxes.

"Dr. McCoy, when will this be taken care of, you have been holding up the transporter for one hour."

Dr. McCoy spun around and glared at him, "I didn't know you had dibs on all of the transporter rooms. How else am I to get these supplies down to the planet? What's got your britches in a bundle, anyway?"

"Dr. McCoy, please refrain from unnecessary descriptions when speaking clearly would suffice." Spock turned and left the room in a hurry.

McCoy looked at the ensigns helping him and refrained from making a comment about their Commander Spock. Although a thought came to his mind and he pushed it aside until he had time to think.

McCoy gathered his crew of doctors and nurses and took the new warp driven shuttle craft down to the planets surface, along with the rest of the supplies. He avoided confrontation with Mr. Spock by freeing up his transporter room.

Lt. David Esper piloted the shuttle craft and landed gently on the transport pad. The following hour was spent unloading and verifying the medical supplies.

Dr. McCoy took his doctors and nurses with him to the first medical complex and started to organize the physicals for the following day.

He had asked Nurse Christine several times where the new bone scanner had ended up with no reply from her.

"Christine, did you hear me?"

Startled when she heard her name she said, "What did you say, Dr. McCoy?"

"I asked you where the new bone scanner went to, it was here a minute ago."

She looked around the room and left to ask the ensigns where it had gone. McCoy shook his head and thought of Spock's reaction earlier in the day. Must be trouble in paradise he surmised.

The rest of the day met with several clashes of personalities with the locals and his staff. He had to pull several of his nurses aside and give them a stern talking to. After waiting patiently he got one of them to talk about what had happened.

"Doctor, it wasn't so much the locals, sir," she hesitated and looked at her fellow nurses.

"Well, what was it then?"

She hesitated to speak but her boss was Dr. McCoy and she had to tell him the truth if the others would not speak up. "Doctor, it's Nurse Christine, she's been very irritable for the last few days and taking it out on the rest of the junior staff."

"Christine? My head nurse, Christine?"

"Yes, sir."

Dr. McCoy crossed his arms and said, "All right, you four, out with it. I need details and no exaggerations."

The four of them gave him several examples of Christine's impatience all week.

Nurse Julie Crone said, "Doctor, we were reluctant to say anything, but she's really gotten out of hand today. The most surprising thing is she's normally very kind and patient."

McCoy nodded his head and said, "Thank you, I know it took courage to bring this to my attention and I will take care of it. I will stress confidentiality with this situation and if I hear of any gossip, I will go to you four first. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor," they all replied.

"Okay, dismissed, let's finish with this room and we'll head back to the ship for the night."

After working for another hour the medical team took the shuttle back to the Enterprise. There was hardly any conversation on the shuttle and McCoy glanced around. Only Drs. Ana and Jo seemed to be relaxed as they exchanged a joke among them. He looked at Nurse Christine to the right of him and she was looked as if she had lost her best friend.

He sighed out loud and knew a conversation had to begin as soon as they returned to sick bay.

Lt. Esper landed the shuttle craft like a balloon on a carpeted floor. They all returned to sick bay and were given last minute instructions.

Nurse Christine lingered in her office and McCoy kept an eye on her. The replacements for the night shift arrived and he walked into her office and closed the door.

She looked up and said, "Doctor, can I help you."

"Christine, you've been rather distracted and impatient today, in fact I noticed it a couple of days ago," he looked at her and said, "is there anything wrong?"

She hesitated but said, "No, Doctor, I think I've just been working longer hours and need to sleep. I promise tonight I will get some rest. We have a long few days ahead of us."

"It's not only being distracted, but you've got half of your nurses on the verge of tears."

"Doctor McCoy, I assure you, my corrections have been proper and swift. Some of the nurses think this is a vacation and I had to point out to them that we will be working and not spending time ogling the inhabitants of the outpost."

"I will let this go for now, Christine, but I hope you get a lot of sleep tonight. I will not tolerate you pressuring the nurses, just because you haven't slept. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Doctor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk went to his first officers quarters and buzzed the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kirk. Spock, may I enter?"

The door unlocked from the inside and Kirk walked in slowly expecting his first officer. He looked around the sleeping area and saw him sitting up from his bunk.

"Spock, I asked you to report to my quarters half an hour ago and you never arrived. Are you not feeling well?"

Spock stood up and straightened his shirt. He turned to face his Captain and the stress was obvious on his face. His brow had sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead.

"I am fine, Captain. I must have slept through your call. I apologize." He continued to stand at parade rest.

"Follow me to my quarters, Spock, I'd like your report from the day," he stood looking at his first officer in confusion. He stepped away expecting Spock to follow.

Spock remained in his bedroom and looked down. "Captain, if you wish an oral report, it is not necessary. I sent my report to your computer two hours ago."

Kirk turned around and looked at Spock, "Commander, if I want an oral report from you in my quarters, you will give me one," he said sternly, "now follow me."

Commander Spock followed the Captain next door to his quarters and stood in front of his desk. The Captain looked at him and pulled out a bottle of Saurian Brandy and poured each a glass.

"Have a seat, Spock, it's been a long day."

Spock sat and left his hands on his lap. Kirk handed him his glass and he noticed Spock's hand was shaking. Memories of the last time this happened flooded back into Kirk's mind. He quickly counted back, almost seven years.

Kirk sat on the edge of his desk and sipped his brandy. "Spock, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Just as Spock went to speak, the Captain's door buzzed. "Come," he answered.

Dr. McCoy walked in and hesitated when he saw Spock sitting at his desk. "I'm sorry, you're busy, I'll come back later."

"No," Kirk demanded. "Have a seat, Bones." Kirk poured the doctor a good measure of brandy as Bones pulled up a chair.

Kirk kept looking at his friend, his brother, his first officer and asked again, "What's wrong, Spock?" Before he finished his question he knew in his heart what was bothering the Commander.

Spock drank down the brandy in one gulp which almost sent Bones into shock and said, "It is that time?" From his neck up to his ears, Spock's skin turned a light shade of yellow green.

McCoy downed his drink along with the Captain. McCoy spoke first, "Pon Farr, Spock?"

He nodded in shame, "I had hoped it would pass now that Christine and I were married".

Kirk had a twinkle in his eye, "Spock, she's familiar with the Vulcan pon farr, what is the problem?"

Spock stood and loudly said, "The problem, Captain, is this is my private matter. How will you excuse my wife's and my disappearance for three or four days?"

Kirk stood from the corner of the desk where he had been sitting and held up his hand, "Whoa, whoa, Spock, we're your friends. We understand."

"No, Captain, you can not understand what I and Christine will be going through."

Kirk stood a little straighter and said firmly, "Now, wait a minute. Of course I don't understand fully, but here is your doctor and your best friends. There is no need to be rude."

Spock looked down at the floor. Bones could see his hand shaking behind his back.

Spock turned to Dr. McCoy and apologized and then to the Captain.

"Spock, we'll be in orbit for at least three days, maybe more. You both have time coming. I will fill in for you as if you're busy elsewhere. This will go no further. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk looked frustrated and softly replied, "I want to help you anyway I can, Spock."

"Please, Captain, keep away from my cabin."

Kirk sighed and looked at Bones. "I will, but I want Christine to check in with us every six hours. Dr. McCoy will check in on her and I don't want you giving him grief. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain, but I will not be myself. I will be deep in the blood fever. I do not wish to hurt anyone, least of all you two or Christine."

McCoy spoke in a soft voice and said, "That's why I have to check in on her."

Spock weaved as he stood, "Perhaps, it would be better if Dr. Ana checked in on her. I will sense that any male here is competition. Bones, I may try to hurt you."

McCoy gave him a medical glance up and down and said, "Okay, Spock, we'll try it your way."

"I will remain in my quarters. I had hoped this would have passed, but it has not. May I be dismissed, Jim?"

Kirk looked up at the sound of his name, "Yes, Spock."

Spock left and Bones looked at the Captain, "That explains a lot of odd behavior that's been going on with Christine and scuttlebutt from ensigns that have been working with Spock."

"Let's see what we can do to stop any rumors. I think the most likely person to help would be Uhura. She'll put a stop to anything being said about either of them."

"Agreed. You'll take care of it, Jim?"

"Of course."

Bones left the Captain's quarters and returned to sick bay. Christine was still sitting in her office.

McCoy stepped in and pulled up a chair. "The Captain and I just had a conversation with Spock."

She looked up at him with tears ready to overflow from her eyes. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat and said, "It's that time for him again, Chris."

She nodded which made her tears fall. "I knew it was coming on, Doctor. I knew at least three days ago. His fever was starting this morning and he was so abrupt and rude, I just left our cabin."

"The Captain is giving you the days off you both need. This is in the strictness of confidence. Spock suggested that we send in Dr. Ana to check on you. We want you to report in every six hours. I will send Ana in at least once a day or more if you need her."

He reached over and gave her a fatherly hug, "Are you frightened?"

"Anxious. I talked with Dr. Ana because SJ went through it when they got married. I know what to expect, but Spock is so much more Vulcan and stronger. But, Doctor, I love him with all my heart and soul. I would do anything for him. Don't be angry with him if he is not himself. It is just the way of pon farr. I wish there was someway he could avoid the pain himself, but I'll do my best to be there for him. He's so private, it must have embarrassed him to admit it to you and the Captain."

"Yes, he certainly was and he's on edge right now. I would approach him gently."

"I better leave now." She gathered her sweater and left.

Their quarters were down the hall from sick bay. She hesitated at the door and walked in. The heat had been turned down, but the air was still.

"Spock," she called with a catch in her voice. She put her sweater on the couch and looked around. She stepped into their bedroom area and Spock was meditating near his meditation light.

She silently sat on their bed and waited for him to realize she was there. She leaned forward on her knees and prayed silently that she would help him through the pon farr without much pain for both of them.

She jumped when she heard him softly call her name, "Come here, Christine."

Spock had finished with his meditation and she stood in front of him. His body trembled and she could feel the heat pouring off of his body. He fought to control his overpowering emotions and looked her in her eyes.

"Christine, my love, I must apologize now, before I can no longer control my emotions and desires." She started to speak and he waved his hand to quiet her. "We have discussed this time and knew it would come."

She looked up at him with concern. "Yes, Spock."

"Dr. McCoy has made arrangements to check on you. You must call him every six hours, no matter what I say."

"Yes, Spock, I will."

He held her face in his hands and began a mind meld. She sucked in her breath as she sensed the turmoil he was experiencing. His love flooded her mind, yet the appearance of anger and revenge from antiquity blended among the many emotions he tried to control. She tried to send her love back to his mind, but she was not sure he received it.

Hours later they laid quietly in their bed. Her arms felt bruised, but she laid as close to him as he would allow. She sensed he had gone to another part of his mind to rest and to pull away from her.

She got up from bed and went to the washroom. She examined her bruised arms and freshened up. She brought a basin of cool water and cloth to the bedside and began to wash her husbands face and chest.

He awoke and grabbed her arm and threw the water off to the side. "Wife. What are you doing? Do you betray me in my own bed?"

"No, Spock, I was just trying to cool you off. You're so warm."

His eyes were dark. It was as if another person had taken over his body. He nodded his head and allowed her to tend to his feverish body.

"Christine, come lay next to me. I will comfort you."

The most pleasant meeting of their minds enraptured them. Spock came to her but stroked her skin and showed her the true purpose of pon farr. It was the time of mating for Vulcans but it was also a time of deep sharing of both the mind and body. He showed her the depth of his love for her. It was as if he could not sustain his own life without her next to him. The total abandonment of self and the laying open of his soul for her to witness was almost too strong for her human mind to comprehend. The strength and warmth of his love caused her to cry as their minds combined. He encouraged her to relax and to not be afraid. No human could truly understand the special closeness that they shared at this time.

A few hours later Christine awoke and took a shower. She put in her first call to Dr. McCoy.

"I'm okay, Dr. McCoy."

"You're sure, Chris?"

"Yes, he is resting. I will call later." She switched off the comm

button as Spock called to her.

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her with less aggression and with more tenderness.. Somewhere in his mind he calmed his energy

Afterward he slept. She held him in her arms and they awakened early in the morning.

Hours later their door buzzed. She was afraid to leave their bed, but Spock continued to sleep. She grabbed her robe and went to the door.

Dr. Ana stood with fear in her eyes, "Are you all right?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, he is sleeping. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"I understand. Call if you need me."

Christine went to their kitchenette and warmed up the pol tar soup Spock loved. She walked quietly to their bedroom and sat on the bed.

She thought of the Human saying to, 'never wake a sleeping baby', and she wondered if this pertained to Vulcans in pon farr. She waited as she saw him stir. Her heart began to beat wildly.

He opened his eyes and glared at her.

She said quickly, "I have some soup warmed up. Would you like some?"

He relaxed but she was still anxious.

"I need to freshen up, first."

She stood and said, "I'll wait for you at the table."

He returned in his heavy robe with his hair damp. He played with the soup. "Christine?" He placed his elbows on the table and hid his face from her.

She leaned closer to him, but not afraid of how he would react. "I'm fine, Spock. Take some nourishment. This is homemade, not from the replicator."

He looked up at her and shook his head. "How can you treat me with kindness when I have just…," he put his head down again.

She stood next to him and touched his shoulders. He looked up at her and pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and stroked his face.

"Can I ask you something, Spock?"

He took her hand into his and said, "Yes, wife."

"Why is there so much fear connected with pon farr? I found it to be emotionally beautiful."

He nodded his head and said, "It is not always like that. Did I scare you at the beginning?"

"I was frightened at first, but when we shared our minds, it was the most wonderful sensation I have ever experienced."

He kissed her hand as the door buzzed again. She stood and went to the door.

Dr. Ana stood at the door again, "Christine?"

"We are both fine," she smiled. "No need to worry. Thank you, Ana."

Ana smiled knowing the worse was over. " I can tell Dr. McCoy he can sleep now?"

She chuckled and said, "Tell him, I will see him in a day or so."

"Christine?" Ana hesitated.

"Yes."

"Tell, Father, he is loved by his family."

She nodded and returned to her husband who had finished his soup.

"Did you hear, Ana?"

He nodded with a small smile. "She was worried for you?"

"Yes, would you like more soup?" 

"No, thank you, but if you wouldn't mind, would you join with me for a moment?"

She sat across from him and he placed his fingers on her temples and she touched his face. The love flowed between the two and the shame of the previous night and day left Spock as Christine's heart swelled with love and pure devotion to her husband.

When they separated tears slowly dropped from Spock's eyes. "I am so sorry to have put you through this."

"Spock, you are the love of my life," she choked back her own tears and wiped his away.

He stood and she followed him to their bedroom and they shared a gentle, meaningful love. They slept in each others arms till afternoon.

They were closer physically and spiritually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise stayed in orbit over Gliese 163C for another twenty-four hours. Christine returned to sick bay to help finish recording the information on the physicals for the civilians. All reports would then be sent to Starfleet Command.

The last afternoon in orbit Commander Spock reported to the Bridge. He quietly stood next to the Captain and said, "I am here to relieve you, Captain."

Kirk left the command chair and looked at his friend, "Thank you, Mr. Spock. Are you caught up on your project?"

Spock took the hint and replied, "I will report to you at a later date, Captain. Thank you."

Kirk nodded and said, "You have the conn. I'll be in my quarters if needed."

"Aye, sir." The remains of the ponn farr would slowly dissipate. Spock still felt on edge and had a difficult time concentrating while he meditated, but a new closeness between he and Christine left him contented and amazed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening the Enterprise left orbit with orders to return to the neutral zone to once again patrol for Klingons. They went by a different route and mapped out a newer area of the galaxy.

After several months of mapping and patrolling the Enterprise was in need of some updating and overhauling of Mr. Scotts precious engines. New orders came through with permission to go to Star Base 12 for a much needed shore leave and repairs. The journey would take several weeks. The Captain and Commander kept the crew busy with training and performance testing.

"Captain, we're picking up an increase in magnetic contamination," Lt. Cooley said.

Spock went to the scanner and acknowledged, "Yes, Captain, a fast moving ion storm of large proportions is gaining on us."

The Captain put out an alert for the crew and Mr. Scott ran from the Bridge to Engineering.

The ion storm hit with a strong velocity shaking the ship and making her difficult for the navigator and helmsman to keep her steady.

The Captain stood between the two and would give an occasional order to alter course.

Mr. Spock called to Lt. Spock, "Help me with this panel, Lieutenant."

The two dropped the front of Spock's computer panel as lights and power dimmed on the whole ship. Sparks flew from under the console where Lt. Spock had reached inside.

He let out a loud yell and pulled away with his shirt and hair singed. The Commander shut down power to the console as his son shook off the affects of an electrical current running through him.

The lights dimmed again and left the Bridge in darkness as the Enterprise was thrown side to side. With no power to the helm, there was little Lt. Kirk could do.

The Captain called down to Engineering, "Scotty, can you get me any power?"

"I'm trying, Captain, we've blown one main nacelle. We're sending power to the main systems of the ship. Give me one minute and you should be back on line."

"I don't have a minute, Mr. Scott, we have absolutely no power up here."

As the Captain stopped talking the lights flickered back on. Sparks were still shooting out from under Mr. Spock's console. They quickly rerouted circuits and began to examine the damage.

"Thank you, Scotty."

"Aye, sir. I'll be with you as soon as we get things under control down here."

"Lt. Spock, you need to report to sick bay."

Lt. Spock looked at the flaming skin on his arm and knew he couldn't wait. "Yes, Captain. Commander I will return shortly."

Spock grabbed tools from the cabinet above and started to pull out charred pieces of computer components. The Captain sat in his chair and watched as his two young navigator and helmsman needed no further help from him. The worst of the ion storm had passed, but the damage to the Enterprise would mean it would slow them down by a couple of days.

Onboard repairs continued as they made their way to Star Base 12.

Lt. Commander Uhura sent the Captain's communications to the base in order for them to prepare for the Enterprise's repair and updated schedule.

That evening the magnificent Star Base came into view on the screen. The Captain never grew tired of the view of this most modern base. His crew had needed the break and so did he.

"Uhura, open a frequency to the Star Base command center."

"Ready on frequency 10a, Captain."

"This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise requesting permission to prepare for docking."

"Come aboard, Captain and welcome. Enter bay 16."

"Thank you, Kirk out."

He stepped down closer to Lt. Kirk and said, "Slow all engines."

"Aye, sir, slowing all engines and preparing to dock."

"Take her in slow Mr. Cooley."

"Aye, Captain, as slow as a leprechaun in a pot o' gold."

Lt. Kirk smiled but dared not laugh out loud. The Captain shook his head and watched as they maneuvered into place.

"All engines, stop," commanded Kirk.

The command center said, "Moorings are locked in, Captain. Welcome and enjoy your stay."

"Thank you. Kirk out."

The rest of the day was a flurry of crewmen scrambling about and making lists of parts to repair and Mr. Scott giving orders for how his engines would be taken apart and put back together again. Lt. Spock returned to the Bridge with orders not to over do it.

At shift change the Captain made an announcement about shore leave. Lt Commander Uhura would announce which groups would be let go first, but all crewman would have to wait for 24 hours so they could get organized. Only the Captain and Mr. Spock were brave enough to speak with Lt. Commander Scott and find out the condition of his engines.

"Captain, we really took a hit on the engines and all through out the ship's electrical grid. We may be here several weeks. The base is already sending over engineers to assist us.

"Good, Scotty, but I want you to schedule at least two days shore leave for yourself."

"Aw, Captain, I dunno know when I can arrange that, sir."

He looked sternly in Scotty's eyes and brought up a finger and pointed at him, "An order, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Captain, I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Kirk walked his wife to the rec room for dinner that evening. SJ, Ana, Mick and Mary joined them. They were all scheduled for shore leave together and started making plans.

As they began to eat Lucas cleared his throat and said, "Ladies, just so we all don't end up sleeping on our couches for the next few nights, may I suggest you all plan your shopping days together and we'll do our 'manly' things without dragging you with us."

Jo looked across the table at her husband and said, "We already planned it that way, so don't worry." Memories of making the guys wear flowered shirts to dinner which ended in a brawl in the restaurant and all of them landing in the brig were fresh on their minds.

SJ said, "My father has already asked me to not eat at the same restaurant. I told him we had no intentions of going back."

Mick started laughing and started to fill his wife in on the escapades of his friends from a few years ago.

"Let's just say, it involved extra duty, explaining injuries and reasons for the fight to the Captain. If I remember correct, it even involved Lt. Commander Uhura and Scott."

Mary sat with her mouth open, "Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, Lass, your dear, Mr. Scott. I believe this was one time I wasn't involved, so guess who had to cover their shifts?", he pointed his fork at Lucas and SJ and said, "As a matter of fact, ye both owe me for your discrepancy, don't ye think?"

They all sat in silence as they remembered the Captain's fury with all of them. Lucas cleared his throat and said, "May I remind you of…."

"Now let's not keep score, me dear, Lucas," Mick interrupted.

Scores were even and plans were made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the rec room Lt. Commander Uhura and Nurse Christine finalized plans with their friends as to what they were going to do. They remained ship board for one week and were then scheduled for shore leave.

Spock stood in their quarters and waited while Christine told him all about the women's plans.

"Now, Spock, please promise me you will take a day off with the Captain, and Dr. McCoy before we leave on the next mission," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I still see no benefit in walking around the Starbase making the crew uncomfortable when we enter an establishment. They need their time away from their commanders influence."

"Spock, it's for your benefit. Please promise."

"Is a promise so important to you?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Yes," she said stubbornly.

"Then your wish is my command," he teased and kissed her again.

Her blue eyes twinkled and she smiled at him, "I'll be back tonight."

"I will await you."

"I have to go, I'm running behind and they are all waiting for me down on the base. I'm taking an aircar by myself to meet them."

"Why not beam right down to where they are located?"

"It's on my list of things to do. I used to pilot crafts all of the time and I don't want to get rusty."

"Planning on a new career direction?"

She giggled like a school girl, "Oh, Spock, I wish everyone could see this side of you. I love you," she kissed him and said, goodbye once more.

"Good bye, my bond mate."

Spock smiled to himself. He was impatient for the day to pass as he worked on repairs to the many computers on the Bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Commander Uhura and her friend Lt. Susan Johns waited for Nurse Christine to arrive. She had called thirty minutes previously to say she was on her way. The flight should have taken five minutes.

Nyota said, "Oh, you know Chris, she's always running a minute or two late."

Susan nodded as they listened to an announcement about all fights being cancelled for an hour. They sat in a restaurant booth and watched as emergency aircars raced through the sky.

Nyota said, "I'll try calling her." She used her comm-watch and tried to reach her. "No answer," she looked at Susan and a feeling of dread tried to pull at her calmness.

Nyota stood and said, "I'm going to the communication's board and see what I can find out. Come with me, Susan."

The two ran across the park area to the nearest communication board. Uhura put in her pass code and news of a mid-air collision of three aircars was listed. All pilots and passengers were killed instantly. No names were released.

Uhura held Susan's hands and said, "I have a bad feeling," she closed her eyes to try to calm herself and think about what to do next.

Christine was now forty-five minutes late.

Uhura said, "I could call Emergency Services, but they probably wouldn't tell us anything. Let's take a land cab to the hospital."

They grabbed each other's hand and jumped into a land cab. They arrived at the hospital and entered through the emergency area. Doctors and nurses scurried up and down the hall ways.

Uhura walked up to the service desk and said, "We're looking for a friend. She's late arriving and she rented an air car, but we heard there was an accident," she looked at the nurse with pleading eyes.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Christine Spock, she's a nurse from the Enterprise and wife of Commander Spock."

She took the name down and said, "Have a seat, I will see what I can find out."

Uhura sat on the edge of her chair and continued to try and contact Christine on her comm-watch with no success. Susan grabbed her hand with tears ready to fall from her eyes. They watched as the nurse returned to her desk and looked up at the two. She motioned the two to come to the desk.

"Can you follow me?"

They nodded and Uhura walked as a chill ran down her back. She didn't ask and she couldn't ask. The nurse took them to a private room and had them sit down. She pulled up a chair to face them.

"I'm sorry, but Christine was in an air collision with two other air cars. There were no survivors," she paused as the words sunk in, "as far as we know it wasn't her fault. One of the air cars lost power and had no steering and collided with the other two. I am sorry. Can I call someone for you?"

Uhura stared at the floor. A cold feeling ran through her body. All she thought about was Spock and Dr. McCoy. Her stomach rolled and she squeezed her hands together.

The nurse said, "I am so sorry."

Uhura nodded and said, "I have to contact Captain Kirk, he'll know where to find Spock."

"Come with me," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock was laying under the console reinserting new computer components when a cold chill raced through him. He sat up and felt the life blood of his bond mate disappear. He knew. He knew, his Christine was no longer alive. He sat as the numbness went through him. A sick feeling in his stomach insured he would not eat for many days. Time must have passed slowly. The few people working on the Bridge were busy and hadn't noticed him sitting motionless on the floor. He felt a hand and heard a familiar voice say his name.

"Spock, it's Jim." Jim squatted down on the floor to be level with Spock.

Dr. McCoy had emptied the Bridge and stood along side Jim.

Spock looked up with a sadness Jim had never seen before and said, "It is all right, Jim. I, I already know, Christine is dead."

Kirk nodded his head and said, "Come on, I'll take you to your quarters."

He and Bones helped him to his feet. They walked to the lift and then to Spock's quarters.

Spock could smell her soft perfume she sometimes used before she went out. He glanced towards their bedroom where they shared so much love. He sat at the table and waited for the Captain to fill him in on the details.

"There was a collision with three air cars. One lost power and steering. There were no survivors."

Bones stared at the table. Christine had worked for him for almost nine years. The tears slowly fell down his face. He put his arms on the table and put his face down and sobbed.

Spock sat in silence. He fought the knot in his throat and the Captain tried to hold the two together.

Spock knew the Captain would know what life would be like without a spouse. He had lost his wife a few years ago. The pain was almost too much to bear, but Spock new many arrangements would have to be made. He tried to concentrate, but only the lasting kiss remained on his mind. She had said, "I'll be back tonight."

If only he had insisted on her beaming down, but going over in your mind that which you could not change was illogical and a waste of time.

Bones went into the bathroom and washed his face. He came out wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Spock, I'll go down and identify her body and escort her back to the ship."

"Thank you, Bones. I do appreciate that."

McCoy left the room. Jim sat next to his friend and offered him some tea.

"No thank you, Jim. I would like to lay down for a time."

"SJ wants to come and see you, can I send him down?"

"I would prefer privacy for now."

"Spock, he's your son. He needs you now, too."

He thought of what Christine would have told him and he nodded,

"All right, I'll see Spock and Ana."

The Captain called for the two to come to Spock's quarters. They arrived in seconds.

Kirk stood as SJ and Ana approached Spock. Ana had tears flowing down her face. She went up to Spock and briefly hugged him.

All she could get out was, "Oh, Father." She slid into the chair next to him and SJ took the other chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain left them alone and began the long process of making calls. Word spread quickly throughout the ship. He didn't need to cancel shore leave, his crew all returned on their own in respect for their Commander.

Extra crews from the starbase and their own crew worked around the clock for five days to repair the Enterprise. Burial in space was what she had requested in her paper work. Spock had sent word to Vulcan to inform his parents. He remained in his cabin, sitting in darkness, trying to make sense of his life. The only regret was not opening his heart to Christine sooner.

Spock's parents arrived by special diplomatic flights. Lady Amanda tried to comfort her son in private, but he held himself stiff and proud.

She said, "Spock, let it out, son."

"Mother, I will grieve in my own way." He looked at her with the dark brown, pained eyes she remembered from his youth.

"All right, Spock, should you need to come home for awhile, please know you're welcomed anytime."

"Thank you, Mother."

Lady Amanda went back to her room and waited with her husband.

That evening the service was performed. The Captain led the service and then Spock stepped forward.

"This was one of Christine's favorite poems by 'Gitanjali'," he cleared his throat and began,

"Farewell,

Farewell my friends.

I smile and

Bid you goodbye.

No, shed no tears,

For I need them not.

All I need is your smile.

If you feel sad

Do think of me

For that's what I'll like.

When you live in the hearts

Of those you love,

Remember then

You never die."

Lucas stepped out of formation and brought his violin and bow to his chin. With a tear dripping down his face, he played a haunting version of taps.

The space casket was sent out into the heavens. Spock remained behind with the Captain and Dr. McCoy until Christine could no longer be seen.

McCoy looked at the Captain with tears in his eyes, shook his head and left. The Captain stepped back and waited for Spock to turn around. Together they walked back to the Captain's quarters.

Pale and withdrawn, Spock sat at the table in Kirk's private area. Kirk made him a cup of tea and had coffee for himself.

A few moments passed and Kirk said, "When's the last time you ate?"

"I am not hungry, Captain. Thank you for the tea."

Kirk sipped his coffee and said, "I have permission to take your parents back to Vulcan. We're on our way, now."

Spock nodded his head.

"Spock, I'd like you to take some time off. I'd like you to stay on Vulcan with your parents."

The suggestion brought him out of his stupor. "Captain, I do not wish to remain on Vulcan. I have a duty to the Enterprise and to you."

"Forget duty," the Captain replied sternly, "you need your family, now."

"My family is on the Enterprise."

Kirk felt guilty for the pleasure that his statement brought him, but he knew Spock would need time to himself and not be on call for every emergency they encountered.

"Do I have to insist on you spending time at home?"

"Captain, Jim, please, I beg you to understand. I can not go home to Vulcan. My father….," he stopped.

At his own name, Jim knew Spock was pleading not to force the issue. Jim stood up and walked to the window and viewed the stars as they slowly passed the window. He thought of his own loss of his wife, Miriam, a couple of years ago and put himself back in Spock's position.

He turned and walked back to his friend. He wanted to hold this man in his arms to show him he knew and he cared, but he respected the stoic face of his friend. Another day, another time.

Softly he said, "All right, Spock. I won't force you to go, but you will not be on active duty for awhile. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain," he stood and paused in front of his friend, "Jim, thank you, for everything."

Jim touched his upper arm briefly and nodded his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope rises on another day. Yet, the day could bring pain and suffering. Thank the Lord for the eternity of space. More to learn, more life to live, and more love to find and share.


	7. Chapter 7

8

#7

Moment by Moment

Despair and loneliness engulfed Spock. Every where he turned there were memories of Christine. He wondered how Jim survived the first month. He called upon his Vulcan training in meditation. He craved solace and peace. Daily he battled the emotions of his Human side. Oh, how his Vulcan nature retreated when he needed it most.

He sat at his table with hands shaking. The door had buzzed a second time. Whoever it was, left.

In the middle of the night during a time of fitful sleep he awoke in a sweat. He had dreamt that Christine was alive and with him. He sat up on the edge of his bed.

He refreshed himself and dressed. He wandered the halls of the Enterprise and went into the deeper sections where he would come across no one. He felt outside of himself. His bond mate was no longer with him. He had lost and must admit defeat. The deity had taken his love from him. He must control his anger. He must, he must.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk stood outside Spock's door. He hesitated to bother him, but he hadn't spoken to him in three days. It was time to muster courage and break through Spock's silence.

The Captain buzzed the door. He heard a faint, "Come."

The Captain found Spock sitting at his table. He walked up to him and sat next to him. His normally thin body was even more so.

"Come on, Spock."

Spock glanced at him and said, "Captain?"

"Time for breakfast."

"I am not hungry, Captain."

"I know, but you've got to make yourself eat. Do you want Bones in here giving you supplements?"

"Captain, I assure you, I would not allow McCoy and his feeble excuse for vitamins to enter my system. If I want an upset stomach, I'd rather not cause it by his hands."

The Captain stood and in his captain's voice he said, "Come on. Follow me." He walked toward the door and waited.

Spock looked towards him and pleaded, "Captain."

"Come on. The room will be mostly empty now, it's past the beginning of duty."

Reluctantly Spock stood and followed his Captain. Kirk glanced his way and knew exactly what he was feeling, only for this half-Vulcan, half-Human, the denying of one's feelings was ingrained at a very early age. He had to reach Spock.

In the rec area they went to the top level. Kirk got coffee and his breakfast. He brought tea and oatmeal and fruit for Spock. Spock sat like a rock at the table.

Dr. McCoy entered and got his food. He sat facing Spock and said, "I'm glad to see you out of your room this morning."

Spock played with the oatmeal and nodded to him. He slowly took a few bites. His stomach betrayed him as to how good the food felt. The three sat in trusting silence. It only seemed like yesterday that the Captain had gone through his grieving process.

Spock looked up at his two friends. "Dr. McCoy, will you release me for light duty?"

"How do you feel?" McCoy asked. 

"I 'feel'," he emphasized, "as if I will loose my mind. But none the less, I must return to duty." he breathed in deeply and sighed.

Captain Kirk returned with another cup of coffee.

"Come by sick bay sometime today and I'll check you over. If you want to start up tomorrow with light duty, I'll release you. Fair enough?"

"Yes, Doctor, I will be by this afternoon."

Kirk waited for the two to start arguing with each other, but they remained solemn and courteous.

McCoy retreated to his sick bay without his usual spark. Kirk walked Spock back to his quarters.

"Spock, why don't you take a walk through the science labs and talk with your crew. Everyone's been asking about you."

Spock didn't answer and Kirk continued, "SJ hasn't seen you in two weeks. Why haven't you let him in? He was close to Christine, too."

Spock walked into his cabin and the Captain followed him.

"Jim, I have to grieve my own way. I can not take the constant rush of Human emotions on my mind."

"I'm sorry, Spock, sometimes I forget the effect that our emotions have on you, but SJ is your son."

Spock faced him and said, "I will seek him out, Jim."

"He's off duty today," he hesitated, "no time like the present."

Spock nodded.

"It's not going to be easy, my friend. I'm here if you need me."

"Yes, I know," he wanted to give him a sign of appreciation, but he could not bring himself to show it.

The Captain left for duty and Spock considered a visit with his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana had left for duty and SJ was reading through a book that Lucas had loaned him. An antique book with paper pages. His door buzzed and he jumped. He felt the presence of his father.

"Come," he called out.

The door slid open and Spock stepped in.

SJ stood and said, "Father, I'm so glad to see you."

Spock stood with his hand behind his back. "I am sorry that I was not able to receive you earlier."

"Father, I understand. Please, sit. Would you like some tea? Ana has her private mix here."

"Yes, that would taste good."

They sat at the table and SJ brought him his tea. His father was very thin, but he understood. They sat in an uncomfortable silence and SJ knew he would have to start a conversation.

"Can I help you in anyway?"

"No, it is my journey to take."

SJ nodded but said, "Father, I miss her, too. Ana can hardly make it through a day without crying. They were very close."

"I did not take into consideration the feelings of others. I have been selfish in this matter. I have hurt myself and you by pushing you away, Spock. Please forgive me."

"Father, I understand, I really do," he sat and sipped his tea.

"What are you reading? It is a large book." Spock asked.

"Lucas gave it to me to read, it's called, 'The Life of Christ' by Fulton Sheen."

"I see. It is the story of the Christ that he follows?"

"Yes. It is well written, although I would find it difficult to believe in his God."

"It is not the Vulcan way."

"No, Father, but I am not entirely Vulcan, nor are you."

Spock shook his head. He had not come to get into a religious discussion. His view of a deity this month was not one of peace.

"When will you try to come back on duty?"

"If Dr. McCoy clears me today, he will let me have light duty starting tomorrow."

"Good. I miss you on the Bridge, Father."

Spock stood and glanced one final time at the book, "Thank you for the tea, and tell Ana I will see her soon."

"Yes, sir."

Spock turned at the title and said, "Son?"

"Sorry, Father."

Spock's face brightened, "I never want to be as formal with you as it was demanded between my father and I."

SJ stood and said, "Well then," he briefly held his father in his arms. A feeling of closeness traveled telepathically between the two.

Spock stepped back and said, "It is good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. McCoy finished his bioscan and said, "You're in good shape, other than being too thin. Try to increase your caloric intake, and maybe some gentle swimming each day to help rebuild some muscle," he stood back and looked at his friend, "you can return tomorrow on light work detail for a week and then we'll see." He paused and said, "Spock, I miss her very much, I can't imagine what you're going through, but you have friends here. Don't forget that."

He ducked his head so Spock wouldn't see the tears forming and left the room. Spock pulled his shirts back on and walked to the observation room. The lights were low and he recognized a young lady at the window.

"Ana," he spoke.

She turned around at his voice, "Father, how, how are you?"

He walked next to her and said, "I am doing the best I can, and you?"

She kept her arms wrapped around herself and shook her head. "It's not the same, none of it is the same, and it never will be, will it?"

"No, it will not. It is in dying that others learn to live, however sad, but often true."

Ana clung to her father-in-law and wept for herself and for him, and he allowed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Spock reported to work and there was a silent sigh amongst the crewman.

From his seat Captain Kirk said, "Welcome back, Mr. Spock."

Spock turned from his chair and acknowledged his Captain. The Captain informed Spock of their new orders. An emergency beacon was picked up by the sensors. A shuttle craft carrying three biologists had crashed on a planet in the Belmar star system. The planet was a small class M size that was habitable, but until they got closer they had no idea whether there were any survivors.

Captain Kirk said to Lt. Kirk, "Lt. Kirk at our present speed, how long will it take to get to the Belmar system?"

After calculating the speed and distance he answered, "Twelve days, three hours, sir. We are currently at warp two.

"Increase to warp eight, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Captain, warp eight," Lt. Kirk said.

Spock took each day moment by moment. He sheltered himself in his quarters for most days, but appeared for duty and extra work in his labs. It is hard being a Vulcan with Human feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

16

#8

Circle of Pain

The days passed quickly as the Enterprise sped toward the planet Trappist 7 in the Belmar system. Mr. Spock scanned the orbit.

"Captain, I believe I may have found the remains of the shuttle. I am widening the field of the scanner." Spock said.

The Captain waited as the two science officers gathered their material. Commander Spock and Lt. Spock went back and forth between their consoles comparing notes and information.

"Lt. Spock, what have we got?" the Captain asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sir, we found the shuttle. It looks like there is a town with humanoids in the area of the crash. However we are unable to locate the three humans. They may have perished in the crash."

The Captain started to speak when he ran from is chair to the rest area in the connecting conference room. Commander Spock went to the Captain's chair and watched the screen as they ship started to enter general orbit.

"Slow to one third impulse engines, Mr. Kirk."

"Aye, sir, one third impulse engines." The engines purred to a slow entry.

The Captain returned to the Bridge. Mr. Spock left his chair and looked at the Captain.

Kirk sat down and rubbed his face. He was pale and sweating.

"Captain, are you not well?" Spock asked quietly.

Kirk shook his head to the negative. "I think I have a bug or something."

Spock's eye brow raised in question.

Kirk smiled and said, "I'm going to sick bay. Take over until I get back, Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain,"

The Enterprise entered orbit and they continued to scan the surface of the planet.

Captain Kirk ran to sick bay and made a quick stop in the restroom. He came out holding his stomach and found Dr. McCoy.

"Bones, can you give me something for an upset stomach?"

"Upset stomach? How long have you been sick?"

"Just this morning, I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"I had breakfast with you this morning and all you had was coffee and toast. Follow me."

"Come on, Bones, I'm busy, just give me something."

"I'm busy, too. We have a viral infection running through the ship. Follow me. Now."

Kirk followed him to a private room and sat up on the bio bed. The doctor took his temperature and scanned his chest area. Kirk rubbed his forehead and moaned.

"I'm gonna be sick again, " he sat up and ran to the restroom.

When he returned McCoy said, 'You've got the stomach flu. I can't give you anything, you'll just have to wait it out. Twenty-five percent of the crew have come down with this. I'm going to suggest everyone stay out of the common areas and eat in their rooms. You, sir, need to go to your quarters and rest for forty eight hours."

"I can't I have to lead a landing party to look for three missing scientists."

"Sorry, Doctors orders. I don't want you spreading your germs around. I'll send someone up to disinfect the Bridge. I hope the rest of them don't come down with anything."

Kirk sighed and knew he couldn't be far from a bathroom.

"No fluids for a few hours. See if your stomach settles down some. Any other symptoms?"

Kirk smirked and said, "Nothing is staying in, anywhere."

"I can give you a suppository."

"I'm going, Bones. I'll rest, will that make you happy?"

McCoy grinned and said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Kirk left and flipped on the intercom to the Bridge.

"Spock, this is the Captain."

"Yes, Captain."

"I'm in my quarters and will be here for a day. Take a landing party down and take a look around

. Do not let yourselves be seen. Include Lts. Spock, Kirk and Dr. McCoy, and keep me informed."

"Yes, Captain, I hope you feel better."

"I will. Kirk out."

Spock called out the two lieutenants and told them to gather their gear and meet in transporter room three.

"Commander Spock to Dr. McCoy. Report for landing party duty."

McCoy responded, "Spock, I have a lot of sick people on board right now. Can I send Dr. Ana in my place?"

Spock thought for a second and replied, "Yes, be sure she has adequate medical supplies for any situation."

"Yes, sir."

The four along with two security guards reported to the transport room and put their phasers on their belts. Dr. Ana carried a back pack with medical supplies.

"Mr. Scott, where will you beam us down?"

"I will set you down near the shuttle. It looks like the shuttle is covered in vegetation about a kilometer out of town."

"Very good, Mr. Scott, do keep the scanners on us and be ready to beam us aboard if we run into trouble."

"Yes, sir. I'll be waiting."

"Energize."

Dusk was settling on the planet. Once they materialized they checked in with Mr. Scott.

"We will contact you in four hours, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir, I'll be waiting."

Mr. Spock led the group into a wooded section. Lt. Kirk and Lt. Spock were scanning with their tricorders.

Lt. Spock whispered, "The shuttle is back here in the woods, Sir."

Mr. Spock motioned for everyone to follow him. Security guards were on alert as they made their way through the dense under growth. At the edge of the woods, Mr. Spock went down on one knee.

"Scan for any life source," he said.

"None, sir," Lt. Kirk said.

They fanned out and examined the shuttle craft that had crashed in a shallow gully in a field of tangled vines and small bushes.

Lt. Spock said, "Sir, it's an older model of the Galileo series." They lifted the side door and entered.

There was no power to the shuttle craft and the portable communicator was missing, if there ever was one.

"Alright, let's see if we can find out what happened to these people. Lt. Kirk and I will take the north side of the town with Mr. Avery. Lt. and Dr. Spock will go with Mr. Styles and scan the south side of the town. I need not stress the importance of not being detected. Let me know if you find any trace of the three humans."

The two groups split up as the sun finally set. Only a crescent moon shone which kept them from stumbling in the dark and also kept them well hidden.

Lt. Kirk continued to scan the buildings as Mr. Spock led the way. Voices could be heard. They ducked between two buildings and hid behind a small shed. The language was similar to standard with variations in dialect and accent.

When the two humanoids passed, Mr. Spock continued. Several tall warehouse style buildings blocked the way.

Lt. Kirk scanned the buildings and motioned to go on. They followed the street and checked out each building as they went. There were many humanoids in each one, but none held the three crewmen.

Spock walked deeper into an area from the buildings. He called to the other group on his wrist comm.

"Lt. Spock?" he whispered.

"Here, sir. We're almost to the end of this area and we have not found anyone, sir."

"Continue on and let me know."

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Spock scanned the final building at the edge of town.

"I think we've found, them, Ana."

"Alive?"

"Yes," he showed her the readings.

"Call, your Father."

They retreated a short distance from the building and he contacted the Commander.

"Sir, we found them. They are alive."

"Where?"

"Sir, if you cross the street from where you are, there is a small building set back from the road. They are in there and we are in back of the building."

"On our way, Lieutenant."

Spock and the rest joined up with the other group. They looked over their scanner and planned their next step.

Lt. Kirk said, "There is no one with them, Mr. Spock, shouldn't we try to rescue them now?"

Spock looked around the area and listened intently for sounds of other people. "It is most discerning that they have been left alone with no guards."

"Maybe they're not captives, but just waiting for rescue," Kirk suggested.

"Indeed, but they have not moved from their position in the last ten minutes. Lt. Kirk take Mr. Avery and see if you can see in those windows."

"Aye, sir."

They watched as Mr. Avery hoisted Lt. Kirk on his shoulder to look in the set of windows.

A door slammed and two distinct voices were heard. Lt. Kirk slid from Mr. Avery's shoulders.

"You, who are you?" the two men called out.

Kirk and Avery froze in their tracks.

Lt. Kirk said, "I'm sorry, we were lost and looking for directions."

The two looked at them staring at their uniforms. "You are not from here?"

"No, we are many days travel from here," Kirk answered.

Spock and the rest of the group listened out of sight.

The two walked closer to Kirk and Avery. "Where are you travelling to?"

Lt. Kirk looked at Avery and said, "I am looking for a relative of mine."

"Name?"

"Sir Jon."

"It is a strange name, Sirjon."

"Yes, he is a strange relative," he answered.

"Come with us, there were others like you, here. They are resting in this building."

Lt. Kirk and Avery followed the two humanoids into the building they'd been looking into.

Lucas switched on his wrist comm so the Commander could hear what was going on.

Once inside a small light came on and two of the three sat up from a cot they were laying on.

Lt. Kirk and Mr. Avery looked over the crewmen from the shuttle. The third one looked injured and not well.

"We have found these two outside. He is looking for, Sirjon. Are you, Sirjon?" he asked.

Lt. Kirk said loudly, "Sir Jon, I'm so glad to have found you. We've travelled far. I am glad we have finally met up. What is wrong with your friend?"

At first the two crewmen were confused but went along with Kirk.

"Oh, he's, he's been injured. Can you help?"

"Yes, perhaps we can," Lt. Kirk turned to the two humanoids and asked, "Did you not try to treat this person?"

"We tried, but our medicines did not help him. What are your names?"

Lt. Kirk hesitated and said, "I am Sir Kirk, this is Sir Avery. Sir Jon is my relative and these are his friends. May I treat the injured one?"

The two humanoids looked at each other and said, "It will be determined by the doctor."

Kirk said, "You said your medicine had not helped him. I have some that might."

"Show us, show us what you have."

Lucas said, "I, I have left my bag outside. I will retrieve it."

"Go, but do not be long."

Kirk sent a look to Avery and slipped out of the building. He ran to the edge of the woods and met Mr. Spock.

"The one is badly injured but they will let me bring the medical bag back."

"Yes, we heard."

Ana spoke up, "Commander, if he's as injured as Lucas says, he doesn't have the knowledge to help him. Let me go with him."

Lt. Spock started to disagree, but he thought better of it.

"All right, Doctor. Lt. Kirk, leave your watch comm open."

"Yes, sir."

The two returned to the building.

Lucas said, "This is Ana, our doctor."

"A woman. How can a woman be a doctor?"

Sir Kirk said, "In our land, women are treated as equals. She is a good doctor."

The humanoids looked at each other. The taller of the two had large dark brown eyes, while the other had deep blue. Their ears were larger than Human's and their skin had a yellow color.

The tall one said, "Go to your friend."

Ana went to the injured crewman and ran her scanner. The patient had a fever with many cuts on his face and torso. She found internal injuries that were healing, yet he needed to be treated and given proper nourishment.

Lucas walked over to her and she whispered, "We have to get him aboard."

"I know. I'll see what I can do."

Lucas walked back to the other two crewmen. "What is your friend's name?"

"Black, uh Sir Black. He has been semi-conscious since we arrived."

Lucas said, "I see, and yourselves, are you injured?"

"Just bruises."

Brown eyes said, "What medicine do you use for the injured?"

Ana stood and said, "Some herbs and roots. I make them in a tea. I thank you for what you have done for him."

Lucas said, "I would like to bring my relative and his friends home. Thank you for your help."

The two humanoids looked at each other. "You will stay. We have much to learn from your doctor."

Lucas spoke, "I'm sorry, we must be on our way. Our families will be worried about us, we have been gone for many days. How can I repay you?"

Brown eyes said, "You must wait for our doctor. He will want to know of these herbs and roots. Stay. I will return in short order."

He left blue eyes behind and they gathered in a corner. Mr. Avery stood facing blue eyes watching while Lucas whispered to the two crewmen.

"I'm Lt. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, this is Mr. Avery and Dr. Ana Spock."

"I am Dr. John Petry, this is Dr. Mike Jones and Dr. Marcus Black is the injured man."

"Just play along, I hope we can get out of here, soon."

Brown eyes returned with another humanoid. He was shorter than the other two and carried a cloth bag of medicines. He was startled when he saw the female human, but went to the injured man again.

"I am Dr. Ana."

"I am Careb. He is your friend?"

"Yes, thank you for taking care of him."

Careb nodded and looked at the injured man. He lowered his voice and said to Ana, "Where are you from?"

"We have travelled far."

He looked at her with light blue eyes. She seemed to sense that he was older and had a lot of experience.

He kept examining Dr. Black and said, "You are not of our world. I have seen the body of your friend. Perhaps you can tell me where you are from. You are safe, do not worry."

Ana thought his eyes seemed gentle and kind. She looked at the other two humanoids. They had already broken the Prime Directive of not interfering with a planet that was not developed enough to grasp the idea of people from other planets. These people would be a century away from even attempting the idea of space travel.

"We are from the stars. We have travelled a great distance to find our three friends. We must return so he can have further treatment."

He said, "I see. I have often thought that some day we will be able to travel to one of those lights in the sky."

"Can you help us? Our policy is non-interference. We must leave before anyone finds us and begins to question where we came from. Your people would not understand."

He nodded his head and stood. He walked to the other humanoids and said, "I can do no more for their friend. It is time for them to take him home."

"Yes, Doctor. It is as you say." He opened the door and said, "You may stay as long as you wish."

Lucas said, "Thank you. I hope someday we can return."

The three humanoids left and the crewmen gathered their gear.

Lucas talked into his watch comm, "Mr. Spock, permission to beam Ana and the injured crewman aboard."

Spock said, "Go ahead, the three have left. Return to our group when you're done."

"Aye, sir."

Lucas crossed the room to Ana, "Mr. Scott is ready to beam you two aboard."

She nodded and the rest stood back. They dematerialized and Lucas led the rest to Mr. Spock.

"Commander Spock, this is Dr. Petry and Dr. Jones."

"Gentlemen, can you tell me why you were out here by yourselves? Your shuttle craft is not built for long distances."

"Commander, we were running out of food and the ability to grown our own was a season away, but we are anxious to board your ship."

"Yes, you must be hungry and tired," Spock said.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Mr. Scott, six to beam aboard."

"I've got your positions."

"Energize, Mr. Scott."

Mr. Spock arranged for guest quarters. He showed them how to use the food service replicator door in their rooms.

" I will confer with Captain Kirk, and I will let you eat and rest. When you have awakened in the morning, contact me on the intercom.

Dr. John Petry said, "We would like to thank you for rescuing us and bringing us aboard."

"Our orders were to find you and hopefully rescue you alive. No need for thanks. Rest and we'll converse later." Spock said and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Kirk had finally drank some liquids and they remained inside his body. He had slept for hours, woke and quickly showered.

"Spock to Captain Kirk," came over his intercom.

"Spock, are you back?"

"Yes, Captain. Are you well?"

"I'm getting there. Can you come by?"

"On my way, Captain."

Spock buzzed his cabin and entered.

Kirk looked at his disheveled appearance and chuckled, "You must have just gotten back?"

"Yes, sir. I showed our two biologists to their guest quarters and Dr. Ana beamed aboard with the other gentleman who was injured."

"Come, sit and give me a report."

Spock sat and for twenty minutes informed the Captain of every detail of the mission. He gave rave reviews on Lt. Kirk's quick thinking that got them back to the ship without too much interference with the local population. Scotty was making arrangements to bring the shuttle aboard by tractor beam. Two security members had beamed down to observe the area and make sure there were no locals close by.

"Well, I'm glad Lucas used his head."

"Yes, Captain, not only his head but the brain encapsulated within it."

Kirk laughed out loud. "Dr. Ana will give me a medical report on the other biologist, I assume? Dr. McCoy is down with this virus. I didn't think there was that much fluid in a human body that could…well, you get the picture?"

"Yes, Captain, you do not leave much to the imagination. If you don't mind I will retire to my cabin. It has been a long day," he stood, and turned to the Captain and continued, "Jim, it was good to be back to work again."

"I know, Spock, I'm glad you could take over for me. It will… get better with time, but be patient."

"Yes, I see memories of Christine all over the ship."

"I could assign you a new cabin, if you'd like?"

"No, I...," he paused.

"I know, you feel a certain closeness to her in your cabin. I understand."

"Yes, Jim, I feel her presence there," he turned at the door and nodded to his friend and captain.


	9. Chapter 9

31

 **A/N: I hope you are all enjoying these chapters. Comments are welcomed. LLP**

# 9

Where I'm Suppose to Be

Trappist 7 faded as the Enterprise pulled out of orbit. The Captain prepared and sent his report to Starfleet command. They transferred the three scientist to a federation cruiser to be taken to the nearest starbase.

They were given orders to go back to the neutral zone and spend some time patrolling the area. An unexpected star ship in the vicinity would keep the Klingons and Romulans wondering when they'd show up next.

After a month of patrolling the crew was becoming restless and so were the officers.

Mr. Spock was scanning a new area of the star field while Dr. McCoy stood next to the Captain's chair having a discussion.

McCoy said quietly, "I told, Joanna not to pursue studies in that field, that there were many other areas she could research here on the ship."

"How'd she react?" Kirk asked.

"Well, she's a good"...was all McCoy got out.

A bright flash on the Bridge sent Kirk, McCoy and Spock blocking their eyes. Moments later the three found themselves lying on the ground. Dizziness took over as all three moaned.

Captain Kirk lifted his head which sent his stomach in a roll. He swallowed trying to keep his lunch from coming up, but he turned aside and wretched on the ground. He could hear someone next to him doing the same. The hard ground had jagged rocks cropping up and his knees were hitting one of the rocks. He sat up and glanced to his right. Dr. McCoy was trying to get his stomach settled.

"Jim, do you feel better?" McCoy said.

"Oh yea, if my head would stop spinning, I'd be better. Spock, are you all right?"

Kirk turned to face Spock. He was sitting with his head and arms on his knees.

"I am slowly coming around, Captain, but I'm not there, yet."

Kirk moaned as he tried to shift himself off of the rocks. He crawled over to Spock and touched his shoulder.

"How's your stomach?"

"I am not…." he quickly turned to the other side and wretched on the ground.

McCoy was laying on his back covering his face.

"I suggest you all just sit still until we feel better," McCoy said.

Kirk leaned back on a large rock as Spock sat up wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

Kirk opened his eyes and was happy to see the world had stopped spinning. "Spock, any idea as to what happened?"

"No, Captain, not yet. I'm still trying to focus."

Kirk patted his arm and said, "Relax and take your time."

Kirk stood up slowly and looked around. He was shocked at the topography of the area. They sat in the middle of a line of gigantic, sharp, craggy mountains. The air was cold. There was a deep gorge to the side where he could see water churning in a river. Tall trees grew out between the rocks where the soil was the best. There was no where to go, but down.

Dr. McCoy sat up and opened his eyes, "Where the hell are we, Jimmy boy?"

"Bones, I have no idea, nor do I know how we got here."

Kirk turned to Spock who was standing and leaning against the boulder. He glanced around and was deep in thought.

"Well, gentlemen, we have no tricorder, food, water or supplies. Just each other."

"Captain, I do have a knife strapped to my leg. I am sure it will come in handy."

Kirk smiled and said, "Good."

Bones shook his head and mumbled, "Knife, what are ya doin' with a knife strapped to your leg?"

Kirk tried his watch comm, "Kirk to Enterprise, come in." He tried several times and there was no answer.

Spock said, "There could be many things interfering with communications."

Bones stood up and they looked down the mountainside and each began to think about their situation.

The Captain said, "I suggest we make our way down, since that is where the water is."

"That's a long way down, Jim."

"I know, but we have nothing better to do. Spock, any ideas as to how this happened?"

"I was scanning the new area we had just come upon. I was half listening to your conversation with Dr. McCoy, then I saw a bright flash and then we were here. I suspect we have entered a time warp. Although I do not know how we did it, nor how we will get back."

Kirk said, "Scotty will be looking for us."

"Yes, but where? We weren't in orbit around a planet."

Kirk moaned in frustration, "We have to survive until he finds us or we find a way to contact him. Any suggestions you come up with, I'd be willing to listen to. In the meantime, led's head down there," he pointed, "and please be careful, we can't afford any injuries."

Kirk led and was followed by McCoy, then Spock. They jumped from rock to rock and tried to find a trail of any kind.

The Captain said, "This must be an animal trail. Probably something sure footed like sheep or goats," he paused and knelt down, "see this, it's animal droppings. That's a good sign, a food source and water near by."

Spock's eyebrow's went up at the thought of eating any meat. He looked around for edible plants, but with no tricorder there would be no way to be sure if something was poisonous or not.

The day continued and the cooling breezes began to seep into their clothing.

Bones said, "Jim, it's getting late and we should find shelter. I bet it gets cold here at night."

"Yes, I was just thinking that."

The boulders and rocks were thinning out, but they were a long distance from the river.

"Captain, look over there, it looks like a cave entrance."

"I wonder who's living in your cave, Spock?" McCoy mumbled.

"We can send you in, Doctor to investigate it," Spock answered.

"I vote you go, you're ears alone would scare anything out of the cave," McCoy growled.

"All right you two, that's enough."

They stood at the opening of the cave and Kirk peeked inside. He yelled inside the cave, hoping to flush out any creature hiding within.

Kirk said, "We can't build a fire, but Spock, cut some brush and we'll cushion the floor with it. Then we'll use brush to block the wind from blowing inside. It's going to be a long night.

They cushioned the floor the best way they could and stacked leafy branches across the opening. They had each adjusted the temperature on their uniforms, but the cave was damp.

"I don't care what you two think about cuddling, but it will help retain our body heat. Spock you're in the middle, you'll be feeling the cold worse than us," McCoy said.

Kirk laid down first, facing the wall, Spock laid close to his Captain and McCoy put his back to Spock's.

As they each tried to get comfortable, McCoy said, "If this get's back to anybody on the ship, I'll come after the two of you."

Kirk chuckled and Spock said, "Really, Doctor, do you think we would gossip about our predicament?"

"Oh shut up, Spock," he mumbled.

Kirk could almost feel Spock's eye brows shoot up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Personnel on the Enterprise were running in many directions taking orders from Mr. Scott to check all systems and to report back to him immediately.

Ensign John Smith had transferred to the Enterprise and was still getting use to the format and his duties. Three different Lieutenants had given him orders as he was finishing in the transport lab. He followed one after another into the chaos of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cold rough night ended. They stood to stretch sore muscles and took care of nature's call. There was no need to mention their hungry stomachs.

Kirk waited until the sun had made it a little warmer and led the troop down the mountain side.

Spock looked over head and watched as birds of many types flew over them. At times the trail was all rock and gravel and then it flattened out to dirt trails. By mid day they had reached the bottom of the mountain and sat to rest.

McCoy knew they needed water soon. They had exerted a lot of energy and had nothing to replenish the calories.

Kirk told himself he had to get his friends to water and shelter. He had tried the Enterprise several times during the day with no success. He also knew that Spock was replaying in his mind the events of the previous day.

The tree line thickened and the rocks became less jagged. Spock stopped and listened with his acute hearing.

"Captain, I hear water rushing. We are close to the river."

They picked up the pace and kept going deeper into the forest towards the sound. When they came to a clearing they stood slightly above the rushing river. It was too dangerous to get to the edges. They continued to follow the river for half a mile until the current slowed down.

McCoy stood looking at the water before they drank. "There is no telling if we'll get sick, but with it rushing so fast, I'd have to assume it's cleaner than water standing still in a pond"

"Let's try it, if we get sick we'll know we made the wrong decision," Kirks said.

They each knelt at the waters edge and cupped their hands. It was fresh and clean tasting and so welcomed. Kirk washed his face and hands after drinking his fill. He looked around the area and made a decision.

"We need to stay near the river because we don't have any containers, but the bugs will bother us here at night. Let's find a place to shelter in. I don't know about you, but my legs are tired."

McCoy mumbled in agreement and Spock began to walk inland away from the river.

Kirk had learned to start a fire with soft tinder, a pointed stick and a flat piece of wood, but it was exhausting and not always successful. They found an area with three trees that resembled pine trees and made a lean to. They cut bows to lay on and to make a door.

The three had done survival training just last year and they prepared to start a fire and relieve each other as one became tired. After twenty minutes and blisters on their hands they were able to get a spark and nested it in some soft tinder. Spock blew on it and they scrambled to get more tinder on it. Soon a flame shot up and McCoy added small sticks.

They smiled at their success and had a night and day's supply of dry firewood already gathered. They each laid down and took a much needed nap.

Spock woke first. He was looking at a filament that was hanging from all of the trees. He stood being careful not to wake the other two and examined the long strands. He added more wood to the fire and he gathered three equally long pieces of filament and walked back to the river. He followed it until there were small pockets of slower flowing water. He found a stick to use as a pole and sat down at the water's edge.

After examining several hard pieces of wood, he carved a hook with the knife. He then braided the three long pieces of filament and attached it to the pole and the hook.

Spock had learned from Kirk when they went fishing he had to have bait. That was where he lacked training.

"Spock," the Captain called through the woods.

"Here, Jim, over by the river."

Kirk and McCoy pushed through some under growth and came up to him. McCoy examined his pole and whistled, "Well, if that don't beat all. It's a fine piece of equipment, Spock. What are you using for bait?"

Spock had no intention of letting McCoy know he didn't know what to look for and said, "I was just beginning to search for some."

"Uh huh," McCoy said, under his breath.

Kirk was already digging for worms or anything for bait when he spotted crawdads swimming in a shallow pool.

"Perfect," he said as he scooped one up.

The little pinchers snapped at Kirk when he held it up, "Pretty feisty for a three incher," he said.

Kirk attached it to Spock's hook and let it land in the water. Spock handed the pole to the Captain.

"Jim, you're better at this than I, and we are in need of food. Please, go ahead."

After several tries and changing places on the river, Kirk came up with a good size fish. The three examined it, front and back.

"Bones, what do you think?"

"Well, anyone having trouble with the water?"

They shook their heads in the negative. "There is no way we can know for sure. I suggest we eat a little for dinner and see how the next twelve hours go."

Kirk found one more crawdad and was able to catch another large fish.

Back at the camp they added more wood to the fire. Kirk showed Spock how to gut and clean the fish. McCoy strung them on a pole he'd sharpened. When they felt they had cooked enough, McCoy passed a portion to each of them.

"Too bad we don't have any butter and lemon," McCoy said.

The three ate their first food in over twenty four hours. Even though Spock didn't eat much fish in his diet, he was hungry enough to enjoy it.

Kirk said, "I could eat five more, just like it."

"Maybe tomorrow, Jim. We'll have to see. If any of us get sick, there's not a thing I could do," Bones said.

After one last nature call they crawled into the lean to and slept close to each other. The long trek of the previous day had left them exhausted.

Sometime during the night Spock awoke and added more wood to the fire. He sat close to the flame to keep warm. He watched as the sun came up. The tall trees blocked most of the view, but the pink and yellow sky glowed as the sun rose.

He thought about all of the events in his life in the past few months. The loss of Christine pulled at his heart and emotions daily. The reason he got up each morning was to spend as many minutes as he could with her. Now he had to remember what his purpose was and what he did before he allowed himself to love, Christine. A true Vulcan would dismiss this as an incident of life, but his Human half reared its head and kept him from healing. If it were not for his family, friends and the Enterprise, he wondered if life would have gone on for him.

He shook himself from his dreary thoughts and tried to meditate and bring peace. He heard moans from behind him and knew his friends were waking up.

"Who put this stick in my back? All night long I thought it was the Vulcan's back bone," Bones groused.

"Doctor, surely you would have thought to move over at sometime during the night," Spock said.

"Move, there's about as much room in here as a one man pup tent."

Kirk smiled at his two friends, even in turmoil they always seemed to still pick at each other.

"Who's turn was it to make the coffee," Kirk said as he stretched.

"I'll have mine extra strong," McCoy said.

They all left for natures call and Kirk tried to contact the ship. No one answered and he didn't expect them too, either.

The breeze had died down and the day would probably be quite warm.

When he came back McCoy asked, "Anyone having trouble from the water or fish?"

Kirk looked at Spock and they both nodded, no.

"Speaking of fish, I'll see what I can catch for breakfast. I'm starving."

They all walked to the water and drank heavily. Kirk found more craw dads and was very lucky catching four fish. Spock and Bones, meanwhile looked around for vegetation that they may recognize.

"Spock, this looks something like dandelion greens. See the pod heads? They haven't opened yet, but over there, look, bright little yellow flowers."

They pulled several greens out of the ground and examined them.

"They may be a little bitter, but you could try it. One new food a day and we can keep track of what we can eat. Too bad we didn't have a container to boil these in, they would taste more like spinach."

Spock raised his eye brows and pulled out several handfuls. They walked back to the river where Jim was coming out with his fish. Spock rinsed the greens and they returned to camp.

Kirk and Bones cleaned and cooked the fish on two sticks while Spock ate his greens.

"I would share these with you if you would like some," Spock said.

The two shook their heads.

Kirk chuckled, "I'll wait and see if you get sick before I try any."

The rest of the morning was spent gathering as much dry firewood as they could find. As the sun rose it became much hotter. Spock seemed to relish the heat while the other two lingered towards the shade.

Kirk jumped up and said, "I'm feeling grubby. Let's go for a swim and rinse our clothes. We'll lay them on the rocks to dry. It won't take long in this heat."

They walked the short path to the river and the Captain stripped down to his regulation underwear. He ran and dove into the deeper water and came up calling to them.

"Come on in, it's not too bad."

Bones took his sock and boots off and tried the water. At the edge it was warm, and he too was feeling 'grubby'.

"I'll show you how we all in the South go swimming."

He stripped down to his birthday suit and joined Kirk in the water.

"Egads, this is cold."

Kirk laughed and said, "Stay where it's shallower, it's not as cold."

He looked towards Spock who still stood on shore.

"Come on, Spock, the sun will warm you up after."

"I am not much for cold water, Captain."

Spock reluctantly removed his clothing down to his underwear. He slowly walked in and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Dive in, Spock, it's pure torture going in inch by inch," the Captain said.

"Why is it, that I do not quite believe you, Jim?"

Kirk could be heard laughing as he dove under water a few times. They scrubbed their hair and body as best they could. Spock got out first and grabbed his clothes. He rinsed them and laid them out on the rocks.

Without using a beard suppressor they were starting to look 'scruffy'. McCoy pulled on his wet underwear and they laid out the rest of their cloths.

The small beach they were on was dry and rock free. They laughed about some of the predicaments they had found themselves in and this was not the worst.

"Gentlemen, may I remind you that we don't know how we got here, nor if we'll ever be found," Spock said.

Kirk smiled and said, "Well, if this is how it ends, I'm glad I'm with my two best friends in a tolerable climate. At least it is for now," he smiled.

McCoy laid back on the sand and said, "Spock, it could be worse."

"Yes, Doctor, it could be."

They talked as they rested and Kirk began to formulate a new plan for the next day, if they were still there.

McCoy walked back to camp to check on the fire.

Kirk looked over at Spock who had remained very quiet the whole day.

"You, okay, Spock?"

He looked up at the Captain and nodded. He sighed to himself and look out over the water. He picked up some small sticks by his feet and tossed them into the water.

"You're deep in thought, my friend," Kirk tried again.

Spock looked back towards the path and over to Jim, "I, I find myself thinking. Christine would have liked this area, although she wasn't into camping, she did love the woods, and water."

Kirk looked at Spock and replied, "You'll have days like this for awhile, Spock. Anything that you do that reminds you of her, will have an affect on you. I'm glad you're not just stuffing your emotions down. It's good to talk about them."

Spock nodded and looked down the river. He stood shook out the wrinkles from their clothes and flipped them over.

Bones came back to the river bringing the last fish he had cooked.

"Just a little appetizer for the afternoon. Now if I just had a mint julep to go along with it, it would be perfect."

Spock sat back down and took a small morsel. He stretched out on the beach and fell asleep.

McCoy looked down at him and over to Jim. A knowing look passed

between them. Jim nodded to McCoy to follow him. In their matching black regulation underwear they walked down the beach.

McCoy said softly, "He's been brooding again."

"Yes, he's feeling a lot of loss today."

"You know, Jim, we were all needing a shore leave and maybe this is God's blessing for us. No stress, beautiful weather, I could eat a bit more, but not bad all in all."

Kirk grinned at McCoy and said, "You may be right, but I'm getting a bit bored just waiting."

"Oh, Lord, that means you've got something planned. I hope it doesn't mean climbing back up that mountain?"

"No, no way, but we need a more variety of food for Spock. I'll let you know tomorrow, and maybe by then Scotty would have located us, wherever we are."

They turned around and returned to the beach. Spock was still asleep and they let him rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Scott was becoming more concerned as time went by. They had scanned the area where they were when the three officers disappeared. Lt. Spock had a permanent indented circle around his eyes from looking into the viewer for days. His eyes were blood shot and Scotty finally had to send him to his cabin to rest.

"Time for us to look outside the circle. Lt. Cooley change our position to 12.1 mark 37.0."

"Aye, sir, 12.1 mark 37.0," Cooley answered.

Lt. Kirk had refused to leave his post, even after Scotty had his wife, Dr. Kirk come up and try to talk with him. Scotty would give him four more hours and then orders to rest would be used.

"Mr. Kirk, ahead, warp 5. Keep scanners running, there has to be a planet around here somewhere."

"Yes, warp 5, sir," Lucas answered.

In Engineering Ensign John Smith was the gopher between the sections of engineering. He had left work undone in the transport lab and forgot to go back and cancel it. He had been working on a new project on his own time and with the disappearance of the Captain, Mr. Spock and the Doctor he had forgotten about his experiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk caught a few more fish for dinner. Spock finished up his salad and they sat around the campfire.

Spock went over the details of the day they had disappeared from the Bridge, asking them over and over for any detail they may have forgotten or thought unimportant.

"No matter how we look at it, Spock, I can think of no cause for us to disappear like that."

"No, Captain, there is a cause, we just haven't thought of it yet."

The Captain rubbed his face and looked up at the stars. None of them had been able to identify any constellations above them and Spock was becoming more quiet. Kirk kept glancing his way and finally stood up.

"Spock, come with me, please," Kirk said in his command voice.

Even McCoy looked up at the Captain and eyed Spock. He had a feeling Spock was going to receive one of the Captain's stern talking to's. He checked his watch and saw it was almost 2300 hours. He threw a log on the fire and crawled into the lean to and fell fast asleep.

Kirk led Spock down to the water's edge. He found a large boulder and leaned up against it. Spock stopped and stood with his arms behind his back and waited.

A few minutes went by when Spock finally asked, "Yes, Captain?"

"Spock, I…" he could barely see him in the darkness. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"What I am thinking, sir?"

"Yes, Spock, you've been so quiet, more so than I've seen you in a while."

"Captain, I told you I was thinking of, Christine."

"Yes, Spock, I know, but I have a feeling there is something more to it."

Spock sighed out loud, which he rarely did and leaned on the boulder next to Jim.

"It has been difficult, for me."

Kirk waited and said, "Yes."

"It has been, I have been struggling with…."

Another long pause and Kirk said kindly, "Struggling with what, Spock."

Kirk always found his crew would talk with him in the dark of night, much better than in the light of day.

"Purpose, sir."

"Jim, my name is, Jim," Kirk folded his arms across his chest. "You wake up everyday and you wonder what is the purpose of your life. You move automatically through your job, you get up and eat and you don't care about anything when you come back to an empty cabin and there is no one to share it with," Kirk finished for him.

Almost choking, Spock answers, "Yes."

Kirk looked up to the heavens and he remembered his first fourteen months without Miriam. Torture, pain, weakness, demands too many to live with and somehow he got through because of his friends and family. He was just beginning to feel like part of the human race.

Remembering Spock's night vision was much better than his own he did what Spock and McCoy had done with him. He put his arm around Spock's shoulder and held him. He didn't care if he cried, he didn't care if he threw him in the river, he didn't care if he did not respond. He felt more than saw Spock putting his hand over his eyes.

They stood together for awhile and then returned to the camp.

McCoy was asleep and Kirk and Spock sat in silence around the fire.

"Jim, I will keep the fire going for awhile if you'd like to go to sleep."

"I think I will."

He stood and put his hand on Spock's shoulder and looked down at him.

He stepped away and Spock said, "Jim, thank you."

"Your welcome, Spock, good night."

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Mr. Scott ordered Lts. Cooley and Kirk to their quarters for rest. He was to the point of sleeping in the Captain's chair himself, but he was wrangling some ideas in his mind to come up with an answer.

Lt. Mary Cooley reported for duty at the Engineers desk. She was deep in thought and checking the readings for the day. She had been in the engineering lab all week, but had kept up on the missing officers.

She sensed Mr. Scott standing next to her and looked up.

"Good morning, Mr. Scott. You look tired."

"I am, Lass, but I'll hang in there. Any results from your tracking system?"

"No, Mr. Scott, we've been unable to find anything," she paused and considered her question, "Sir, have you found any planets near by?"

"Nothing, yet, this is a dead area although we're almost through it. Keep monitoring the warp systems from your post."

"Aye, sir."

Down in Engineering Ensign John Smith had crashed in his quarters to get some sleep. He was awaken by his senior officer to report to his post. He scrambled to dress and grab some coffee. If he had time he would stop off in the lab and shut down his experiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose with golden rays. Kirk had woke early and sat by the fire watching the display. He smiled to himself, as he knew Scotty would be frantic searching the galaxy for them. If he could only transmit a message, but so far the communicators had not worked.

He went to the river and washed up. He drank his fill and found some worms for bait. The fish liked the worms better than the craw dads and he had breakfast within a few minutes.

When he returned from camp the other two were stoking the fire.

McCoy grinned when he saw breakfast hanging from Kirk's string.

They quickly cleaned and skewered the fish.

McCoy asked Spock, "How's your stomach, Spock, did the greens agree with you?"

"Yes, Doctor. I have had no trouble digesting them. I will gather more this morning."

Jim spoke up and said, "I've got plans for the day, Spock. I want Bones to remain behind and keep an eye on our fire. We're going to explore a little further down river and see if we can find some berry bushes or something to fashion a bowl."

McCoy said, "I'll just lay around and enjoy the weather. You boys can walk as far as you want," he chuckled.

"Don't get too comfortable, if we find a better spot to camp, you'll have to devise a way to carry some embers from the fire and meet us. We have too many blisters on our palms to try starting another fire. I'll keep in contact every two hours. Now eat up."

Kirk and Spock left one cooked fish for Bones' lunch and took the fishing gear and knife with them.

"Bones, we'll follow the beach for as far as we can and then cut inland."

"I'll keep calling the Enterprise throughout the day," McCoy said.

Kirk and Spock walked for a mile down the beach looking for rocks in the form of bowls but didn't find any. They crossed inland to look for vegetation and fruit bushes.

"Spock, look over there, are those blueberries?"

They walked up to the wild bushes and examined the fruit.

"Do you know anything about fruit, Captain?"

"Yes, it tastes really good," he laughed.

With an eye brow raised, Spock broke open some of the fruit. The juice stained his hands and smelled like blueberries.

Kirk shrugged and said, "Let's try one handful apiece and wait for nature to take over."

"Captain, nature has nothing to do with the gastrointestinal system."

"I know, Spock, just…never mind."

They put a handful in their shirts and ate them as they walked. Spock didn't seem as despondent as the previous days. Perhaps their talk of the night before helped him.

They walked through the fields and forest for another hour and stopped to contact McCoy.

"Kirk to McCoy, come in."

"Bones, here. Any luck finding anything to eat?"

"We found some blueberries and we each ate about a cupful. Only time will tell. No news from the ship, I take it."

"No, Jim, but I'll keep trying."

"Kirk out."

"Spock, we'll walk another hour and then turn back if we haven't found a better shelter."

"Jim, I tried to reach the Enterprise from here in case we had a better signal. I did get some static."

"Good let's keep walking and we'll try again."

Kirk checked his watch. They had walked back to the river but didn't find any shelter better than what they had. Kirk looked around once more before he called McCoy and saw flashes of deep red in a cluster of bushes. He walked up to them and saw deep red raspberries hanging from the bushes.

"Spock, what do you think?"

"Doctor McCoy said to introduce just one new food a day, so we can tell what or if something makes us sick. I suggest we carry some back and let the good Doctor try them. We can always return tomorrow."

"Good idea, you gather and I'll try the ship once more."

He did get more static on his watch comm and wondered if they were closer or had less interference here.

The front of Spock's shirt was now stained deep blue and a juicy red.

Spock said, "These do act much like raspberries. They fall apart easily and are very juicy."

"Spock, you're a mess."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk picked a bunch of raspberries and they started their journey back to camp. At noon they checked in with McCoy and told him they were an hour away.

They were hot and tired when they got back to camp. Both of their shirts were a mess and McCoy laughed.

"You two look like an Ormithon dragon spit on you!"

"That's all the thanks we get for bringing these back for you?"

Spock stated, "We ate the blueberries and we're testing the raspberries on your system."

"Well, bring them here and dump them in my hands." He ate a full handful of raspberry mush from Spock and then from Kirk.

"I'm in need of another bath, anyone want to join me?"

Bones laughed and said, "That could be taken two ways."

"Dr. McCoy, your sense of humor has taken a dark turn."

McCoy laughed all the way to the river. Kirk and Spock washed their shirts out as best they could. They all stripped to their underwear and dove in the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Scott's eyes burned and coffee was not helping him. He'd asked for a stimulant from sick bay and it gave him the boost he needed. Lt. Kirk and Cooley returned to their posts after a four hour nap.

Lt. Spock jumped back from the sensor screen and called for Mr. Scott.

"Sir, a large object is about a trisect away," he continued to watch as they got closer.

"Magnify screens to maximum, Mr. Cooley."

"Aye, sir."

On the screen a large planet rotated in front of them. It glowed reds and yellows.

Lt. Spock said, "It's a class J planet sir, a gas giant."

Scotty was disappointed and stared at the screen.

Lt. Mary Cooley said, "Mr. Scott, if we're lucky it could be hiding another planet behind it's orbit. See the glow off to the port side. I detect a magnetic pull, but it's not from the J planet."

"Lt. Spock, widen the scanner and Mr. Kirk all ahead warp 8."

"Aye, sir," they answered.

"Change course to 14.9 mark 39.7."

"Aye, sir," Cooley answered.

Scotty had the Enterprise speed around the gaseous planet. They quickly passed it by and ran scanners all through the night.

Scotty finally fell asleep at his chair and Lt. Uhura helped lay him on the floor. She took command and they examined other options.

Uhura said, "Lt. Spock, even if we find another planet, how can we be sure they are on it? What took them away and why not the rest of us? It doesn't make sense."

"No Commander, I understand. It could have been a wrinkle in time or an alien power pulled them from the ship. We have no proof, nor any answers. I suggest we look in this area again."

"Widen your scanners and include the aft scanners too," she ordered.

One Ensign followed the aft scanners while Lt. Spock took care of the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ensign Smith had a brief break and he stumbled to the engineering lab where his experiment was running full speed. He ran from one console to the next trying to make sense of the readings. Panic began to seize his heart. He looked around the lab for assistance and all of the crew were assigned to other areas. He looked at his equations again and checked the many systems on his console that it had run through. He stepped away from the post and leaned against the wall. Sweat formed on his forehead as he considered the possible implications. At first he had thought being exhausted had affected his judgment but when he checked it again he knew he had to let Mr. Scott know.

With a nervous voice he called over the intercom, "Ensign Smith in Engineering to Commander Scott."

Commander Uhura responded, "Ensign he's… indisposed, can I help you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I think I know what happened to the Captain."

Startled she said, "Explain."

"Perhaps you should come to the Engineering Lab," he answered.

"On our way."

After struggling to wake up Mr. Scott the two flew down to Engineering.

After they arrived, the Ensign explained what he was working on and how it had interfered with the time lapse and possibly the disappearance of the Captain and others.

Mr. Scott muttered under his breath, "I canna believe you did this without consent from a commanding officer."

The poor Ensign stood sweating and not knowing if he should answer or just shiver in place.

Commander Uhura said quietly to Scotty, "Not now, Mr. Scott, let's figure out how to reverse this."

Words and sounds that were unintelligible escaped Mr. Scott's mouth.

"Lass, you return and take over the Bridge. I'll see what mess we can untangle and let you know," he frowned at the Ensign, "and you tell me exactly what you did and with what."

"Aye, sir," Smith answered.

Uhura relieved Mr. Kirk from the chair and waited for orders from Scotty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three stayed at their present camp and ate another meal of fish and greens.

During the night the Captain woke up with stomach pains and tried to sleep through it, but shortly after he made a fast trip to the woods. He crawled back into the lean to and held his stomach as it cramped up. He tried laying on his stomach and his back but there was no relief. Another trip to the woods where he thought a night of binging of whiskey would have been more comfortable than what he was experiencing.

On his way back to the lean to he passed Mr. Spock running past him. It had to be the blueberries. When he returned Dr. McCoy was sitting up.

"Ya know, Jimmy boy, this was turning out to be a nice vacation for me until tonight."

"Bones, believe me, I'd trade places with you right now."

Softer McCoy asked, "Bad cramps?"

Kirk sat near the fire and said, "Yeah, it's pretty bad, but I'm so thirsty."

"Don't drink or eat anything. I hope it'll just run it's course with no adverse affects."

Kirk stood up and moaned again. He ran for the woods in the opposite direction where Spock had gone. Privacy was called for and as the night progressed Kirk remained in the woods and he assumed Spock had also.

Just as the sky lightened in the morning McCoy woke up to an empty lean to. He quickly ran to the edge of the woods calling for his friends.

Kirk woke up and yelled back. He heard Spock call to McCoy too.

McCoy found Kirk laying on a bunch of branches. He knelt next to him and asked, "How are ya doing, Jim?"

"I think I will live, but I'm not sure for how long."

"Stay here, while I check on, Spock."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

McCoy sprinted a few yards away calling for Spock.

"Here, Doctor."

McCoy found Spock sitting up holding his head.

He knelt next to him and asked the same, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I must say it took awhile for my stomach to settle. How is Jim?"

"Wishing he'd never ate those 'blueberries"."

"We must assume they were not blueberries."

"Yes, that is a safe assumption. Can you make it back to camp?"

"Yes. May I assist you with the Captain?"

"Sure, come on."

The three walked slowly back to camp. Spock felt well enough to try a slurp of water, but Kirk fell asleep in the lean to.

Spock spent the day sitting on the beach under the warm sun thinking about Christine and what Jim had said. His purpose had been illuminated to him during the night. It had brought him peace.

McCoy was tending to Kirk when his communicator hissed. He grabbed at it so fast he dropped it on a rock but it still worked. Kirk sat up and McCoy handed it to him.

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk, come in."

"Oh, Scotty, the sound of your voice is so welcomed."

McCoy grabbed the watch communicator from him and said, "Scotty get ready to beam us up and have two stretchers ready."

"Aye, Doctor, we'll be ready when you are."

"I'll run and get Spock, can you sit up?"

"Yes, Bones, I'm fine."

"Oh sure you are. Just for once will you listen to me."

He went towards the river and called for Spock.

"Here, Doctor."

"Scotty found us. Let me help you walk back."

"I am quite able to walk unaided."

"Sure and one of these days you'll admit who the doctor is around here."

He walked next to Spock as he slowly made his way to camp. McCoy put out their fire and helped Jim to his feet.

"Ready, Mr. Scott," McCoy said.

The three shimmered onto the transport pod and McCoy helped Kirk to the stretcher along with the pointy-eared one.

Dr. Kirk and McKenzie took them to sick bay. After each had received their fare share of intestinal drugs and antibiotics they lay in bed resting. McCoy had been sent to his quarters and lights had been dimmed for the evening shift.

Jim began to drift off when Spock asked, "Jim are you awake?"

"Yes, Spock."

"I know what my purpose is now."

Kirk turned towards him and waited. You couldn't rush a Vulcan who rarely shared his feelings.

"I am where I am suppose to be."

Kirk laid back in bed and smiled. He thanked God for the time that allowed them to relax and be brothers when they needed it most.

"Yes, you are, Spock," he paused, "good night."

"Good night, Jim."


	10. Chapter 10

28

#10

Love Never Ends

Once the Captain and Mr. Spock recovered from their intestinal problems a full staff meeting was called. After the Captain entertained the officers with their 'vacation' stories and all they had went through the Captain sat back and listened to the different department heads.

Mr. Scott's report was the most interesting. When he got to the end of his report and began to explain the affects of Ensign John Smith's experiments he began to trill in his Scottish accent and the Captain could tell he was close to losing his temper.

"Mr. Scott, I can understand your frustration with the Ensign and I assure you that we will have words together. Was there any damage to the ship?"

"No, Captain, if there had, the lad would not have lived to tell about it."

Kirk smiled to himself, it seemed like Scotty was more concerned about his engines than the safety of the three commanding officers.

Kirk said, "Is the Ensign outside waiting?"

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain stood and dismissed all but Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Send in Ensign Smith, would you, Scotty."

"Gladly, sir, but just a note, he is a good engineer although he lacks some common sense. I must add that no matter what grunt job I've given him, he's never complained and finishes his work on time."

Kirk said, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Scott."

A tall, skinny young man walked in and stood at attention.

"Ensign John Smith, reporting, sir," his voice wavered with nervousness.

"Sit down, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

The three commanders sat across from him and he tried to meet their glances.

"Ensign, Commander Scott has explained all that transpired to make us disappear. He included that your use of unusual techniques were intriguing. However, I must agree with him that you should have gotten permission from a commanding officer before you attempted such a complex experiment. I am chalking this up to inexperience and the first time serving on a star ship, and that is what I will include in my report."

The Captain stood and Spock and McCoy followed suit. The ensign jumped to his feet and stood at parade rest.

"I sincerely apologize to you Captain, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy."

Kirk quietly said, "You are dismissed, Ensign."

"Aye, sir," he turned smartly and left the room.

Bones said, "I'm glad he was smart enough to figure out a way to get us back."

"Yes, me too, but I've got to say it was rather enjoyable, none the less."

Spock shook his head and said, "Captain, how could you take a disastrous misuse of laboratory equipment and say that it was 'enjoyable'."

Bones started to argue, "Now, Spock, you can't say it was a total pain in the, well you know what. I kind of enjoyed our break, all except for your last night. However, I did manage to sleep quite well, I had more room to stretch out in the lean-to."

Spock raised an eye brow and said, "Doctor, you yourself have said a physicians first rule is to 'do no harm', and yet you find humor in our misery."

"All right you two, duty calls, back to work," he led his two friends out the door smiling to himself as he walked to the Bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Ana had spent the morning in their cabin running to and from the rest room for nausea. She was sure she had picked up the virus that was slowly taking over the ship again.

They were on their way to the planet Cyrus 3 at the request of it's governor. There had been an explosion in one of the labs and many people were injured. However, two were Vulcans and the planet had very little knowledge of their physiology. They were also going to assist in the investigation to see if sabotage was the reason for the explosion.

Dr. McCoy had offered suggestions over the communication bands and they were just hours from orbit where Dr. Ana's training would be of use.

Ana heard her cabin door open and she sat up from the couch.

SJ asked, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him and said, "A little better than this morning."

"I'll get you some tea."

"Thank you, that sounds good."

He went to the food replicator and made up her tea.

"I'm on a quick lunch break. I wanted to see how you were doing," he said as he handed her the tea.

"I hope this is the end of the virus. I can't be spreading my germs with injuries coming aboard in a few hours."

SJ leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I have to return now, call me if I'm needed. If you feel worse call Dr. McCoy and he'll come to our cabin."

She looked up at him and said, "Yes, dear."

"Ana," he said sternly.

She laughed and said, "I will, SJ, don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the Enterprise went into orbit around Cyrus 3. Plans to beam the injured to sick bay were in the making. Ana had returned to sick bay and reviewed her notes. The Captain, Dr. McCoy and a crew of engineers had beamed down to the surface to begin investigations.

Two male Vulcans were laid on biobeds and Dr. Ana and McKenzie began exams.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spock, what is your name?"

"I am S'bentok."

"Where do you hurt?"

"I am able to control the pain."

"Yes, I see, but we have medicines to help you. I'm afraid your leg is broken and I'll have to set it. You'll be laid up for just a short while. Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"Doctor, I am fine."

Ana examined his eyes and she knew he was barely controlling the pain.

"Dr. Spock, could you come look at him?" Dr. McKenzie called from across the room.

Ana leaned over the other Vulcan. He was in a healing meld but their scanners showed severe internal injuries.

"He'll need surgery. I'll prep him and get Nurse Mary to assist me."

Ana turned back to S'bentok and said, "Dr. McKenzie will treat your leg. Relax for now. What is your friends name?"

"He is S'kofar. He is in a healing trance. You must wake him before you treat him."

She nodded and said, "I'm aware of the technique. I won't harm your friend. We are well trained on the Vulcan body. I am married to a Vulcan."

He seemed to relax his facial muscles at the mention of her marriage.

"I see."

"Rest and I'll check on you later."

S'kofar was removed to the surgical room where he was slowly brought out of the healing meld. As he awoke she slapped him several times in the face.

He grabbed her arm on the fourth slap and opened his eyes. "What have you done?"

"I'm Dr. Ana Spock, wife of Spock Jr., daughter in-law of Commander Spock."

He stared at the Human face.

"I was trained on Vulcan for two years. I am familiar with the Vulcan body and many other alien species. You're going to need surgery."

"No, I can heal myself."

"I will begin the healing process and you will then continue with the healing mind meld. Trust me, it will be much easier for you."

Ana nodded to the nurse and she administered anesthesia. Ana began the surgery to repair the internal organs. Nurse Mary assisted and within one hour the repairs were finished.

They brought S'kofar out of the induced state. Ana leaned over and whispered to him, "You may begin the healing process. You're going to be fine."

S'kofar nodded slightly and once again went into the healing meld. Once Ana had finished surgery she relaxed and realized her stomach was rolling again.

"Excuse me, Mary."

She ran to the rest room and was ill. The rest of the day she kept checking on her patients and wearing a mask to keep from spreading her germs. She welcomed the end of shift and left strict orders for the Vulcans. She retired to her cabin and slept for an hour.

Before Ana had left sickbay she brought a special test with her back to her cabin. She sat wrapped up in a blanket and waited for SJ to return home.

He stepped through the door and looked around for his wife. He sat next to her on their couch and looked at her pale face.

"Not feeling much better?" he asked.

She nodded her head no and twisted her hands together. She couldn't look at SJ knowing how their life was going to change and especially his.

He placed his hands over hers and a peaceful feeling flowed from his hands through hers to her soul. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Ana, tell me, what is bothering you?"

One tear began to trickled down her cheek. He stopped it's flow with his thumb.

He said so softly she almost didn't hear him, "Tell me, my love."

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and said, "We're going to have a baby."

She sensed more than felt his startle. He lifted her chin.

"We…a baby?" 

She nodded her head and the tears began to fall without a sound from her. "I'm so sorry, I'm…so scared."

"Ana, do not apologize. I'm right here," he held her tightly against him. His heart beat faster as the many questions and decisions sped through his mind.

"SJ, this means we may have to resign from the service. You're a scientist and what about all of our plans? We can't have children aboard a starship. I never meant for this to happen so quickly."

He turned to face her, "Ana, it takes two to make a baby the last time I heard. Yes, our plans will change and we will adjust. I'm sure it will take some getting use to."

He remained quiet and then asked, "You do want to keep the baby don't you?"

"Oh yes, there is no way I would end it's life."

"Good, I was scared for a second. How long have you known?"

"Just an hour, I've been counting the minutes until you came home."

"How far along?"

"Almost two months."

He pulled her closer to him and she wiped her tears away.

"What do we do, SJ? I'll have to let Dr. McCoy know, if he doesn't already suspect."

"Father needs to know, first," he suggested.

She nodded. "Will they make us leave right away?"

"I don't know, Ana. You'll most likely be on special duty, but I'm sure it won't change too much for you, just yet. It's not like you're in security or doing something dangerous for you or the baby."

He felt a small chuckle roll out of his throat, "Ana, a baby," he said almost reverently.

The two young adults remained seated on their couch and held each other as their thoughts went from being scared, distraught, amazed and loved. SJ began a special mind meld with her that lasted for the most exquisite hour they had ever experienced.

When he released her she sighed and opened her eyes to meet his.

SJ said, "I love you more than my career or my life, we will make this work," he smiled and said, "wait until Lucas and Jo find out."

Ana laughed, and touched her hands to each side of SJ's face, "You make me feel safe and very loved."

He leaned down and kissed her, "Do you want to tell Father tonight?"

"Can I have Dr. McCoy check me over first?"

"Of course, I will go with you. I have tomorrow off."

Ana started to cry again, but smiled, "My hormones are all over the place this week, I should have guessed earlier, when my cycle hadn't started."

He kissed her again and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, maybe just something light."

"I'll bring it to you."

"Okay."

After dinner they fell asleep in each other's arms. Ana woke in the morning and ran to the washroom. Her head spun and her stomach emptied itself.

SJ waited for her outside the door. He stepped aside when she came out.

"Go lay down for a few minutes while I get ready. I already made an appointment with Dr. McCoy in two hours."

"Thank you, SJ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ and Ana walked hand in hand into Dr. McCoy's office. She quietly told him their reason for being there.

He smiled at them from across his desk and said, "Babies have a way of coming when they want to and not when we plan them. I know you two are concerned about your life on the Enterprise, but don't worry. We won't kick you out right away."

SJ smiled and she nodded.

"Ana, I'd like to do some tests and examine you. You know that hybrid pregnancies can be difficult."

"I know and I'm scared, Dr. McCoy. We have the best doctors here and I don't want to be dropped off at a starbase or a planet that has no experience with bi-species birth's."

SJ spoke quickly, "You mean the baby may not make it?"

McCoy said, "Whoa, slow down, son. Look at yourself, SJ, your parents didn't have much trouble bringing you full term."

"No, sir, they didn't."

Ana grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I'd like to begin now if that's okay, Ana? Would you prefer to have Joanna do the tests?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I understand, while Jo is doing that, I'll go through Spock and SJ's records and see what I can find out about SJ's birth. Did your mother have any troubles with childbirth, Ana?"

"No, Doctor, she always said, she felt her best when she was pregnant and when it came to delivery she sneezed and a baby flew out."

Dr. McCoy laughed and said, "That's a good sign. Now both of you, relax. I'll get back with you."

He called Dr. Joanna Kirk in and she could hardly contain her excitement.

"A baby? Oh my gosh…" she hugged both of her friends.

"Okay, Doctors, get your tests started and inform me when you're done. SJ, you may as well come back in about an hour."

He asked, "Dr. McCoy, don't tell my Father, yet, we want to tell him."

"Of course, SJ. Mums the word."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ went to the gym and did a quick workout. He then jumped in the pool and did a fast ten laps. He dressed and returned to sickbay. He remained in Dr. McCoy's office practicing Vulcan calming techniques.

McCoy stepped in with a smile on his face, "Relax, SJ, she'll be okay."

"I know, Dr. McCoy, it's just a lot to take in, but I am beginning to get excited. I just don't want anything to happen to Ana or the baby."

"We won't let that happen. Her schedule will change. No landing party duties, but I'm sure we can keep her out of harm's way."

The office door slid open and Ana walked in with Jo. Jo handed the report to her father and slipped out of the room.

"Did, Jo go over this with you, yet?"

"No, I wanted SJ to hear it when I did."

McCoy smiled and said, "So far you're as healthy as a horse, except for the morning, afternoon and evening sickness," he chuckled, "that will calm down in another month. I can give you a prescription for nausea if you'd like?"

"No, I want to go natural as much as we can."

"Well, you have seven months to go. Your blood work is very good. Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

SJ looked at Ana and she said, "No, do you, SJ?"

"I can wait."

McCoy kept smiling, "I think this is wonderful news. You'll have monthly check ups, but you know the rule, any bleeding or cramping, you let us know immediately. We'll keep an eye on all of your lab work as we go. SJ, your job is to spoil her, wait on her, but don't drive her crazy by hovering too much. Exercise as normal. Congratulations Mother and Father."

McCoy stood and hugged Ana and shook SJ's hand, "I can hardly wait to see your Father's face. This is going to be fun, Grandpa Spock," he laughed as he bounced on his feet.

Ana laughed and leaned into SJ, "We need to tell your Father, but I have rounds to do on my two Vulcan patients. Can you wait for me for a few minutes?"

SJ said, "Yes, I will make an appointment with Father."

McCoy left to check on his lab reports he'd sent for and left SJ sitting.

"Lt. Spock to Commander Spock," he said into the comm.

"Spock, here."

"Sir, are you free in about half an hour, sir?"

"I can meet you in my quarters in forty-three minutes, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ held Ana's hand as they made their way to his father's quarters.

"Are you nervous, SJ?"

"A little, I don't know how he'll react."

"He won't, SJ, you know that. The most he'll say is, 'Indeed'," she mimicked him.

He smiled and said, 'You are correct." He buzzed the door.

"Come," they heard.

Spock met them in his outer office. He stood when they entered.

He nodded to the two of them and said, "Have a seat."

"Thank you, Father."

Ana put her hand on SJ's knee and let him talk.

SJ cleared his throat. "Father, we have something of great importance to talk to you about."

"I assumed so when you asked for a meeting in the middle of the day," he paused, "go ahead."

SJ looked at Ana and she nodded, "Father, we found out yesterday that, Ana and I are going to have a baby," he looked up into his father's face and waited.

Spock's eyebrow's flew up and he said, "Indeed."

Ana laughed out loud and said, "See, SJ, I told you that's what he'd say," she grinned, "Father, what do you think?"

Spock cleared his throat and said, "I think that you will have a baby and you will make wonderful parents."

"Really?" Ana asked.

"Did you expect a different answer?" he asked.

"Father, thank you for the compliment," SJ said.

"I am only stating a fact, son."

"We're both concerned as to how soon, Starfleet will make us leave. We have the best doctors aboard here, and we don't want to be placed somewhere with doctors who have no experience with a mixed race birth."

"I see. Yes that is a big concern."

Ana asked, "Father, did SJ's mother have any trouble carrying SJ to full term."

"Other than being very sick during the first trimester, she did not have any troubles."

"That's good to know."

"I am sure, Dr. McCoy and the staff will keep a close watch on you."

"Father, will we have to resign soon?" SJ asked.

"That will be up to the Captain. It will depend on our location and how Ana's health is. I would not concern yourselves too much as of yet."

SJ stood and Ana followed him. Spock came around his desk.

"I wish to congratulate you two," he shook SJ's hand and met his eyes. "You will be a good father."

"Thank you, sir."

Ana came around and stood in front of Spock, "Father, you know I'm going to hug you," she laughed.

"Yes, Ana, I am prepared." Ana wrapped her arms around her father in-law and hugged him. "Your baby will be lucky to have two great parents."

"Thank you, Father," Ana said and released him, "When should we tell the, Captain?"

"That is up to you."

"Let's wait for a few days, Ana." SJ suggested.

"Okay, but not too long. Good day, Father," she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ and Ana returned to their cabin and talked about different plans. After an hour of talking Ana said, "I'm tired and you need to go work out or something."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Ana walked up to SJ and put her arms around his neck, "Yes," she answered bluntly, "I sense you're full of energy and need to release some of it."

"You're right. I'll be back later. Love you."

"Me, too, SJ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The investigation of the Cyrus 3 explosion was found to be faulty pipes that had rusted and allowed gases to build up in an enclosed area. One spark help to ignite the whole building. The Enterprise treated and released the two Vulcans back to the planet and continued onto their next duty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three planets that circled around their sun were beginning to grow and expand in size. New readings were needed to update Starfleet's information on the Zion 3 cluster.

Mr. Spock and several department heads manned scanners on the bridge that fed information to the main computer as they orbited each of the three planets.

Lt. Spock assisted Commander Spock in assigning the departments different areas of each planet. Captain Kirk circled the Bridge and watched as his scientists worked around the clock gathering their information. It always amazed him how happy his crew were when they were in the area of their expertise and when they loved their work.

Lts. Kirk and Cooley navigated the Enterprise within safe distances of each planet and watched for unusual readings of radiation or flux within each planets orbit.

The Captain chose this time to have lunch in the "dress-down" meeting room off the Bridge. The crew had nicknamed the room for the many times the Captain removed ensigns or lieutenants for a correction of attitude.

He relaxed in the empty room and ordered a sandwich and coffee. When he returned to the command chair he had a multitude of reports he needed to look over and sign for. The afternoon went on as the science officers conferred with each other.

"Lt. Spock, send me the computer report from the first planets atmosphere readings," Commander Spock said to his son.

Spock looked back down to his computer and waited for the information to be sent. He glanced over when he noticed the information had not been received.

"Lieutenant Spock, did you send me the information?"

SJ looked up startled, "I'm sorry, sir, what did you need?"

Spock repeated his request and patiently waited. Several minutes later Spock requested the same information from the second planet and he waited.

"Lt. Spock, did you hear me?" Spock asked.

The Captain looked up and leaned towards the lieutenants area to see if Lt. Spock was paying attention.

Commander Spock stood and walked over to SJ's science console.

"Lt. Spock, please follow me."

SJ looked up and nodded. He signed off his post and followed the Commander to the 'dress-down' room.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant."

"Twice in the past fifteen minutes I have asked you for information and you have not heard me. Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"I'm sorry, sir. No, sir there is no problem."

"You're sure?"

SJ looked down at the table. Spock waited in silence.

"Sir, I need to talk with the Captain and I'm reluctant to tell him, but I don't like keeping this from him."

"I see," Spock said, "Since this is interfering with your work, I suggest you speak with the Captain, immediately. You may return to your post."

"Yes, sir, I will speak with the Captain, tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In their quarters, Ana and SJ made a call to the Captain.

"Kirk, here, Lieutenant."

"Captain, are you free for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Lieutenant."

"Ana and I will be there in a minute, sir."

Kirk wondered what the two were coming to discuss with him. He heard the buzzer.

"Come in."

Kirk stood as Ana and SJ entered and said, "Have a seat you two," he continued to stand and asked, "can I get you a drink of anything?"

SJ looked at Ana and shook her head, no.

The Captain sat down and folded his hands on his desk. He waited for one of them to start.

"SJ, go ahead."

"Yes, sir. We've come to talk to you about something," he paused.

The Captain raised an eye brow and said, "Yes?"

Ana touched SJ's knee and he continued, "We have recently found out that we are expecting a baby."

Kirk looked from one to another and smiled, "Congratulations. Wow, this is great news. Ana and SJ are going to be parents."

"Yes, sir. It happened sooner than we planned," Ana added.

"Babies will do that," the Captain's face changed, "that means Spock is going to be a grandfather," the Captain clapped his hands, "this is going to be fun."

Ana laughed and said, "That's what Dr. McCoy said."

"Who else knows?"

SJ answered, "You, Father, Drs. McCoy and Kirk. We haven't told Lucas yet, but we will tonight."

Kirk smiled and looked at his crew, "And now you want to know what's going to happen to you?"

SJ spoke, "Yes, Captain, we are concerned that most hospitals would not be familiar with a Vulcan and Human pregnancy. Ana has been teaching Joanna and Dr. McCoy different things so they're more informed."

Ana said, "Captain may I be blunt?"

"Of course, Ana, I expect no less from you," he said with a smile.

"We were hoping to stay on the Enterprise until the birth. Dr. McCoy has assured me that the only difference in my job would be that I couldn't join any landing parties unless it's diplomatic in nature. That is, sir as long as the pregnancy goes well."

"SJ, you're almost three quarters Human, does Dr. McCoy expect any problems?"

"Captain, he says he will be checking her labs often and doesn't expect any problems but hybrid births sometimes don't make it to full term."

"I see. Well, you know regulations say you have to take a land job or resign from the service. What are your plans?"

"Captain, we don't know, yet, but we will not be separated."

The Captain thought of the first time he had to leave Lucas when he was a baby. He didn't get back until he was six months old.

"Let me think about all of this and speak with your father, SJ. I am sure we can adjust Ana's work schedule as the time comes closer. I will clear this through Starfleet."

"Captain, do you think they'll let us stay?" Ana asked.

"I'm sure with the circumstances they may bend the rules somewhat. There has been rumors of allowing family members to stay on the ship, but I think that's a long way off."

The Captain stood and said, 'You two have a lot to think about, but I want to congratulate you all the same. You'll make great parents."

Kirk shook SJ's hand and gave Ana a hug.

"Captain, as soon as we tell Lucas tonight, is it okay to tell everyone?"

"That is entirely up to you two."

SJ said, "Thank you, Captain."

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back to their quarters and when SJ entered he let out a long sigh.

"I'm glad that's over."

Ana gave him a hug and said, "I knew you were worried about it, but it looks like we'll be around for a few months."

SJ rubbed her upper arms and looked deep into her green eyes, "I hope the baby has your eyes, they're so beautiful."

"And your cute, pointed ears," she giggled, "come on let's go tell, Lucas."

They entered Lucas and Joanna's cabin and when they told Lucas he was speechless.

He whispered, "A baby?"

Ana nodded and Joanna screeched again.

"I'm so glad you told him, it's been killing me not to say anything," Joanna said.

Lucas finally said, "Congratulations, you two."

They sat down and talked about the options for their future.

SJ took Lucas aside for a moment and said, "I know we had plans to serve together down the road, but this changes things."

"I have to tell you, I'm disappointed, but I'm also very happy for you two. Don't let Starfleet separate you," he said sternly.

"No, that is why we'll have to take a land job or resign."

"SJ, don't resign. Other married couples have stayed in and worked out a schedule."

"I know, Lucas, but I can't serve on a starship and take Ana and the baby with me."

"It will work out, SJ, it has to."

"Well, until you and I are separated, we'll make the most of it." They shared a knowing glance and returned to the girls and talked until they were too tired to say anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Studies of the three planets continued around the clock for four more days. Data was organized and sent onto Starfleet Command's Science Departments.

They continued to patrol their area and went in search of a new star system in their newly assigned quadrant. It took many days of boring space flight while they mapped the areas as they went.

One morning Ana woke up to intense vomiting along with severe cramps in her abdomen. SJ had left for his early shift and she laid in bed hoping the cramps would subside. The nausea was so overwhelming she just wanted to sleep through it. An hour later she was awaken by sharp pains that made her bend over.

She reached for the comm button near the head of their bed, "Dr. Spock to Sickbay," she whispered.

"Sickbay, this is McCoy. Ana, is that you? Are you in trouble?" 

"Yes, Doctor."

"We're on our way."

Ana rolled over on her left side and tried to relax. She felt something warm pooling between her legs.

Without using the buzzer, Drs. McCoy and Kirk rushed in with Nurse Mary.

Joanne grabbed her hand as she looked up in pain, "I think I'm loosing the baby, Dr. McCoy."

McCoy pulled back the sheet and saw a puddle of red blood saturating the bed clothes. He motioned to bring the stretcher forward.

He reached down and lifted her to the stretcher and they ran for sickbay.

Ana remembered seeing the lights flashing by as they went from her quarters to sickbay. They placed her on the biobed.

Dr. McCoy said, "Jo, get, SJ."

The nurse removed her clothing and they dressed her in a surgical gown.

Dr. McCoy leaned over Ana and said, "Darlin', I'm not sure we can save the baby. SJ's on his way."

She nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. Dr. McCoy ran his scanner over her and talented hands quickly assessed the situation.

SJ came running into her room. He stood next to her and held her hand, "Ana, I'm here. It's going to be alright."

"SJ, I don't think the baby will make it," she looked in his eyes in fright, "I'm so sorry."

"Ana, I love you. Try to relax." He glanced at Dr. McCoy who had injected her with several shots to try and stem the miscarriage.

Dr. McCoy and Dr. Kirk looked at the scanner and knew the baby had died. They had tried several times to help, but nature had taken her course. They attended to her needs and left the two alone.

SJ sat in the bed with her and held her as she wept. Occasionally a tear would drop down SJ's face.

Mr. Spock quietly appeared in their room. He stood with his hands behind his back. A deep sense of sadness was in his eyes.

SJ looked up and Spock stepped forward. "Father, we lost the baby," his lip quivered as he tried to control his emotions. A river of tears streamed down his face as Spock stepped closer and gently put an arm around him.

McCoy started to enter the room but stopped abruptly when he saw the strong show of support of his unemotional friend. Twenty minutes went by when McCoy reentered and nodded at Spock.

"Jo has to come in and do an exam. You two can step out for a second."

Spock had already stepped away from the bed. SJ stood up but felt light headed.

McCoy grabbed his arm, "Okay, son?"

"I think so, sir."

"Spock help him to the observation room and get him some juice."

Spock held his son's elbow as they walked out of the room. McCoy turned to Ana and said, "I am so sorry, Ana."

She nodded her head at her beloved boss, "I know this can happen, I just thought we'd be the ones who would make it work."

"Jo's ready." He stepped out as Jo entered.

The two best friends held each other and their tears mingled on the pillow.

Ana said, "We're a fine group of doctors aren't we. Emotions aside and just strictly business."

Jo smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Ana, we tried everything."

"Jo, I know that. It happened so fast."

"Yes. I'll be quick with the exam."

The nurse arrived to help examine Ana. They made her comfortable and called in SJ, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"The baby was almost three months old. You'll be able to have other babies, so don't worry about that," Dr. Jo said.

Ana looked up and asked, "The baby, was it a boy or girl."

Dr. McCoy said, "You had a little girl."

Ana said to SJ, "We have to name her."

SJ nodded through tears holding in the corner of his eyes.

Dr. Jo said, "We'll leave you two alone. Call if you need anything."

They all left the room except Spock, "Ana…I know this is very painful for you and SJ…I too am disheartened." he nodded and left. The loss of a grandchild to the house was devastating. Spock Jr.'s heir had lost her life before it began.

SJ smiled at his wife and said, "I know, he hurts, too."

SJ laid in the bed with his wife. They each fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.

When SJ woke up he slipped off the bed. He looked at Ana and left the room for a short while. He returned with tea and sat near her side through out the rest of the night.

That day a procedure was done to allow Ana's womb to heal. She and SJ sat with each other talking about names for the baby.

SJ said, "I like T'Chona. I had a friend who's mother was T'Chona and she was very kind to me."

"That's a beautiful name. I was considering, Hope. How about T'Chona Hope?"

SJ held her hand and said, "Perfect."

"I want to have a funeral service, SJ, is that okay?"

"I've already talked with David, he and Mick have designed and built a small sealed casket to hold her remains."

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "You've been so thoughtful and strong during all of this. You have no idea how much I appreciate you."

He leaned over to her and kissed her softly on her lips. "I love you, Ana, don't ever forget that."

The following day their friends and family gathered for a short service. Mr. Spock led the service and sniffles could be heard throughout the group as the small casket was sent into space.

SJ and Ana returned to their cabin. Lucas and Jo had left a gift on their table. A holograph with a small pink rose and S'chn T'gai T'Chona Hope's name and birth date.


	11. Chapter 11

30

#11

Life After Death

Captain Kirk was reviewing a report from Engineering when he glanced over at the Science station. Mr. Spock was now three hours late for duty. It was the second time in a week that he was late. Discipline was usually handed out quickly and fairly. He had let the first incident go by without a reprimand, but this time he was annoyed.

"Anyone know if Mr. Spock is in the Science lab today?" He looked at Lt. Spock.

No one answered but Lt. Spock walked to his command chair. He said in a low voice, "Sir, he's suppose to be on the Bridge today, not the Science lab."

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant."

Lt. Spock returned to his seat and continued his work.

Captain Kirk waited a moment and then left his chair, "Lt. Commander Uhura, you have the conn. I will return shortly."

"Yes, Captain," she replied.

Kirk rode the turbo lift towards deck 5. The door swished open. He walked to Commander Spock's door and buzzed. There was no answer and he tried again.

Mumbling to himself in irritation, he opened Spock's door to the office and crossed into his private living area. The lights were not on and he looked around. Spock wasn't in this room. He went to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Spock, it's Jim, are you in there?" He didn't want to walk in on Spock if he had company, but being late for duty was reason enough to check on him.

"Spock, I'm coming in." He walked through the door and only his attunement light was on in his meditation area.

Spock was asleep in his bed. Kirk was worried he was sick and felt his forehead. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Spock, wake up."

Spock startled awake and sat up.

"Easy, you were sound asleep, take a moment," Kirk said.

"Captain, what time is it?"

"0900 hours."

Spock frowned and said, "0900 hours? I'm three hours late for duty?"

Kirk grinned, "Yes, I was wondering when you might honor us with your presence."

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Aren't you feeling well, Spock?"

"Yes, sir, I am fine, I haven't slept well."

Kirk pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"Spock, I want you to take the rest of the day off."

"No, Captain, I can get cleaned up and be on the Bridge shortly."

"Spock, it's only been a few months since Christine died. You have to give yourself time. Plus you just lost your first grandchild."

"How much time, Captain? I am Vulcan, I must control my emotions."

In anger the Captain said, "You're also half Human and you have to treat that side of you with as much attention as your Vulcan half."

He stood and replaced the chair in it's original spot. "Take the day off, that's an order."

As he walked away Spock said, "Jim?"

He turned and faced Spock.

"It may well be that Vulcan's were correct in suppressing their emotions, because the pain I am experiencing is horrific. I have never felt such,…longing."

Spock put his hands over his face and Jim knelt down in front of him. He put a hand on each shoulder and said, "I know it hurts, Spock. Don't shove it under the carpet, let your emotions out. What would Christine tell you to do? Think man, she'd want you to get angry, to throw things, to rail your anger at God and to cry. You have to cry those Human tears."

Spock's shoulders began to shake and Kirk held him as he cried.

"I know, my friend, I know."

Later, Kirk left his quarters while Spock fell asleep.

Captain Kirk went to his own quarters and splashed cold water on his face. He returned to the Bridge as they continued to map the quadrant they were assigned to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day on the Bridge, Lt. Commander Uhura said, "Captain, Admiral Stoliker is on frequency 12, sir."

"On screen, Uhura."

"Aye, sir."

Admiral Stoliker appeared on the front screen, "Captain Kirk, how are you?"

Kirk smiled from his chair and said, "I'm doing well, Admiral."

"Good, I'm sending you and your crew to Omicron-B. No starship has been there in fifteen years and we want you to investigate the progress of the planet. Gather as much data as you can. I'll be expecting your report later. Enjoy yourself, Jim, Stoliker out."

The screen turned to the sky field as they adjusted their route.

Within a few hours they orbited Omicron-B.

Kirk said, "Mr. Spock, what do we know about the Omicrons?"

Spock brought up the details from Omicron-B, "Captain, they are mostly a farming community, circa your Earth around the mid 1800's. The planet's average temperature this time of year is 70 to 95 degrees Fahrenheit. It will be quite pleasant, the oxygen, nitrogen mix is compatible to our necessities."

"Good, Spock I want you to stay and mind the store while I'm gone. Lt. Kirk you've had experience at ranching and farming, come along with me." He glanced around the Bridge and asked, "Anyone else familiar with farming and animals?"

As Lt. Kirk stood from his console he said, "Lt. Cooley grew up on a farm, sir."

Cooley shot him a pointed look. The Captain walked over to Lt. Cooley and leaned against his console.

"Really, Mr. Cooley, a farmer?" 

"Aye, sir. I worked on me grandmother's farm, sir. Most summers and early fall."

The Captain sensed hesitation in the lieutenant and asked, "What kind of farming did you do?"

Lt. Cooley looked indignant, "Tis Ireland, sir, sheep. Blasted fat, stubborn wooly sheep. Toss in a few cows, chickens, ducks and the most annoying flock of geese known to man. Sir."

Kirk chuckled and said, "Good, follow me. You can be the sheperd."

Kirk led the way to the lift and Lt. Cooley said, "Captain, really, it's not necessary for me…."

"Oh yes it is, Mr. Cooley. Lt. Commander Uhura, contact Dr. McCoy to meet us at stores for proper dress and equipment."

"Aye, sir," she responded.

Captain Kirk, Lt. Kirk and Lt. Cooley entered the lift with Lt. Kirk standing in the back.

Like any good natured friend would do in a situation like this, in the quiet of the lift, Lt. Kirk said, "Baa, baa."

He saw Mick's shoulders tighten and the Captain trying not to smile.

Lt. Cooley said, "Captain, your permission to…."

"No, you may not. Lt. Kirk, that's enough."

"Yes, sir."

"McCoy to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here, Bones, what's up?"

"I can't go on the landing party, I have two surgeries scheduled for today."

"Okay, send Dr. Spock and tell her to meet us in stores."

"Aye, sir."

An hour later with correct clothing for the time and a change in hair cuts the three men plus one security guard were ready.

They carried gear in old beaten up duffle bags along with their tricorders and communicators. The three men donned wide brimmed hats along with the Captain. They all chuckled at each other until Dr. Spock arrived. All four men stood with mouths open in shock.

Dr. Spock with her bright green eyes had a dark toe length buckskin skirt with a white linen long sleeve blouse. Her soft brown boots looked worn and dusty, but the affect was stunning. Her narrow waist showed off her other features from shoulders down to her ankles.

She was struggling with her bag of medical supplies and equipment when three of them leaped to help her.

She jumped back startled and said, "Back up boys, I'm quite capable of handling my gear. Gee, you scared me."

The Captain laughed and said, "I hope this was a good idea."

Dr. Spock said, "Sir?"

"Come along, Doctor and for the foreseeable future you will be Lt. Kirk's wife. Hopefully that will keep you safe from these other ruffians."

Unaware of the commotion she was causing amongst the men she stepped up to the transformer pad and waited for the rest of them.

"Mr. Kyle, energize."

The group of five reappeared outside of a town. The road was dusty and dry. The sun was at about 1400 hours. They walked slowly and talked about what they would tell anyone who saw them.

Lt. Kirk was ahead of the group looking at some flowers by the side of the road and continued on, but then stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

They stopped and listened.

"What Lucas?" the Captain asked.

Lucas ran a few steps further and stopped to listen. He waved them towards him.

"Someone's calling for help."

Down the road was a farm with a white wood house, barn and several corrals. In the side yard was a wagon with wheels that laid at a tilt.

"Captain, someone's under that wagon." Lt. Kirk said.

He ran up the short drive to the side yard with everyone behind him.

An older man was trapped under the back end of the wagon. Laying off to the side and on the ground was the wheel.

"Oh thank you. Please help me." He laid back on the ground in exhaustion.

The four men looked around for a long pole but found none. They threw their gear to the ground and pushed the wagon off of the man.

Dr. Spock pulled the man under his armpits from the wagon. The men set the wagon down. Blocking the man's view, Dr. Spock ran her scanner over the man and checked his leg. She lifted his pant leg and sat back.

"Sir, you're very lucky nothing is broken. Your shin is badly bruised and I'm sure it will be very sore."

"How do you know?"

Captain Kirk spoke near the man's head, "She's a doctor. Dr. Ana. I'm Jim. Can we sit you up?"

He nodded yes and they sat him up and brushed the sand off of his shirt.

"My wife is inside, she's a little hard of hearing and she didn't hear me call her. Thank you. Please come inside and get something cold to drink. Dr. Ana, you can go tell my wife, her name is Meck."

The rest gathered their gear and stacked in under the shade of a tree similar to a maple. Captain Kirk and Cpl. Lance Hewlett helped the man to his home.

"Excuse my manners, my name is Jon."

Once they got inside his wife fussed over him and was saddened that she hadn't heard him.

"I'm so glad you came around when you did. I don't know what I would have done."

Jon said, "Now, Meck, don't worry. Get them something cold to drink and all of you come sit down.'

They sat at a long table in an adjoining room from the kitchen. Dr. Ana quietly scanned the drinks and nodded it was okay to drink the liquid.

Jim said, "Thank you, this is very refreshing."

Meck rung her hands like Dr. Spock's grandmother use to and she smiled at the woman. "Meck, don't worry about Jon, he's just bruised. I'd put some ice on it to keep it from swelling too much."

"Yes, thank you, I will. I'll get it from the ice house."

The Captain stood and said, "We have to be off. I'm glad we could help."

Jon said, "Where will you stay tonight?"

"Oh, we were hoping to find somewhere in town to stay."

"That's at least a forty-five minute walk," Jon said.

Meck returned with an ice bag and said, "Jon, they can stay in the bunk house. It's clean and unused." She looked from her husband to the Captain.

Jon smiled and said, "A great idea. A small thanks for helping us today."

"I'll cook us a quick meal while you all get settled in."

The Captain said, "Ma'am you don't have to feed us, we brought provisions. We'll be fine."

"Well, then, you will join us for breakfast in the morning."

Kirk using his most charming smile nodded his head yes.

"Meck will show you the way."

They followed Meck out to the sturdy bunk house. There were two rows of double bunks that would sleep twelve people.

"We use to have a large farm when we were younger and needed a lot of help. Now we just use it for family and friends. There is a wash room and bathing facilities in the back. All of the linen is clean. Please help yourself. We will see you when the cock crows, then," she smiled and left.

Cpl Hewlett asked, "Cock crows?"

Lt. Cooley said, "Rooster, me man, do ye not have ears?"

Captain Kirk chuckled and looked around, "Reminds me of home on Earth. Let's get settled for the evening. Remember first names only while we're here."

"Yes, sir," they all responded and then laughed.

They walked around the farm and after a small dinner, Captain Kirk sat on a bottom bunk with Lt. Mick above him. Across the aisle was Cpl. Hewlett with Lt. Kirk above him. Dr. Ana chose a bed as far away from the snorers as she could find. Capt. Kirk was making notes in a tricorder and then stood to stretch.

"I'm not exactly sure when the 'cock crows', but I assume it's early. Let's turn in and try to sleep."

They said quick good nights to each other and tried to sleep.

In the quiet of the night with a small sliver of moon shining through the window there was a low hum and then,

"Black is the color of me true love's hair

Her lips are like some roses fair,

She has the sweetest smile and the gentlest hands…."

"Lieutenant Cooley," the Captain growled.

"Oh, a, sorry Captain, is me singin' botherin' ye?"

"Yes, it is. Go to sleep."

"Aye, sir," Mick answered, "ye know I used to drive Mary nuts at night too, sir, I like to sing me self to sleep and…." he stopped because the Captain kicked the bedsprings above him. "Sorry, sir, I'll keep quiet, sir."

All that could be heard was Lt. Kirk's stifled laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the cock crowed the crew were half way dressed and ready to eat.

"Jim", Lucas said smartly to his father, "we should fix Jon's wagon wheel. He won't be doing anything for a few days."

Kirk said, "Good idea, take a look at it on our way in."

"Yes, sir."

A kitchen light was on and the group walked to the back door and knocked.

"Good morning. Did you all sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am, we did. I've got a couple of the boys working on Jon's wagon. They'll fix the wheel and put it on for him."

"The rest can join us, then."

The Captain, Dr. Ana and Cpl Lance joined them for breakfast. Meck had made what looked like pancakes with a fruit dish. When she left the room, Dr. Ana scanned it.

"It's safe, enjoy."

Jon hobbled into the dining room and joined them. "Eat up, we have plenty to share."

Meck brought in a bowl of scrambled eggs with a fresh drink that was similar to tea. Lucas and Mick came plodding into the house laughing.

Mick said, "Ma'am, it smells like a wee bit o' heaven."

She was confused at the meaning of heaven and the Captain threw Mick a look.

"He just means it smells like home," the Captain recovered.

Lt. Kirk asked, "Jon, what animals do you have here?"

"We've got some sheep, chickens, geese and ducks mostly. A fellow came by years ago and gave us a few chickens and ducks. We've been breeding them ever since. Those are our eggs you've been enjoying."

Lt. Kirk said, "I noticed a pile of fence posts stacked by the barn. What will you be doing with those?"

"Well, it will wait until my leg is healed. I wanted to replace the small pen behind the barn. Some of the posts are rotting."

Lucas looked at his father and the Captain said, "We'd be happy to get you started."

"Oh, I can't ask you to do that."

"We're offering. I've got three strong young men to help me. We'll have it done in no time. If Meck can feed us dinner, we'd be very happy."

Jon looked at his wife who smiled back at him, "Sounds like a good plan, Jim. But I'll have you spend another night, you'll be needing a good nights rest after all of the work."

The Captain said, "Good. Finish up boys and we'll get started. We'll do your chores and get the animals tended to first."

Jon said, "All of the grain is in the bin in the barn. Fresh water can be poured from the taps near their water tanks. I sure appreciate your help."

Kirk, Lucas and Lance stood to leave. Mick was still eating.

The Captain said, "Finish up your plate, Mick and get a move on."

Meck laughed at his stack of cakes he had consumed and a plate of eggs. "Such a big appetite for a skinny young man."

Mick answered, "I apologize, Ma'am. It really reminds me of home." He finished up the eggs and drank down his tea.

When he left, Dr. Ana helped Meck to clear the dishes and wash them with her. She never had to boil water to wash dishes in her life. It was quite interesting.

"Now that we're done, I'll go check on Jon's leg. Did he complain much during the night?"

"Oh he never complains, but it looks swollen and bruised this morning."

Jon was sitting in another room with his leg propped up on the couch.

Dr. Ana knelt by him, "I'd like to take another look at your leg."

Jon pulled up the pant leg and Ana gently touched it. "Much pain, Jon?"

"Oh some when I try to walk on it."

"Keep ice on it. Not too long, then take it off and put it on for a few more minutes. I promise it will be better in two days." She reached into her bag and fixed a healing agent.

She distracted him by asking him about his farm, "Are the boys fixing the fence correctly?"

Jon glanced out the window and she sprayed his leg. "They seem to be."

"I know you want to be out there, but I'll check on them and make sure they're doing it correctly."

Jon laughed and said, "Where are you all heading?"

"The next town. We love to plan trips together and visit other areas. There that should do it."

Jon said, "Thank you, Dr. Ana."

She put her gear in the bunk house and went to help feed the animals.

The Captain had his crew laying out the poles to replace the new ones. Ana took a bucket of grain and walked to the outside pen where the animals were waiting.

She was laughing as the chickens gathered along with the ducks and geese. She looked up and one of the sheep that was forty feet away was staring at her. Ana could hear the men talking to each other and she glanced their way. When she turned back the sheep was stomping his foot. She sensed he was not happy with her and she started to walk away. She looked back and the ram was on a direct run to her.

She let out a scream and started to run.

"Stop, Ana," Mick called and he started running to the pen.

Ana continued to run and scream. Mick jumped the fence as the ram got closer. He grabbed him by the horns and swung him away from Ana. The other men ran to the pen.

Ana jumped over the fence and the Captain grabbed her. He held her as she stood shaking. "Oh my gosh, Captain, he was coming so fast."

"You're okay, now. Never, never stare down a ram and never run. You're lucky he didn't get you."

Mick jumped over the fence, "You okay, Ana?"

She stepped away from the Captain and said, "Yes, thanks. I didn't know he would charge me like that."

"Aye, blasted rams, they're a pain in the back side," Mick responded.

Jon had heard the screaming and sent Meck out to check on her. She was running to the pen and stopped, "Everyone alright, here?"

Ana said, "Yes, Meck, I just had a little discussion with the ram. I'm fine."

"Oh dear, that ole meany, I told Jon to get rid of him."

Captain Kirk said, "She's okay, Meck. Come on boys let's get to work. Ana, the animals need water, but stay out of the pen."

"Yes, Jim," she replied.

Several hours later Meck brought out lunch and cold drinks. By late afternoon they had replaced all of the fence posts and attached new wood for the rails.

They went into the bunk house and took showers and put on clean clothes.

The Captain and Lucas were sitting on the captain's bunk together.

"Reminds me of many a summer I spent with Grandpa Jack."

"Feels good, doesn't it, son?"

"Yes, sir, it does. You can learn a lot about people by the tools they use. I wonder if the last ship that was here fifteen years ago brought them the chickens and geese?"

"That would be in direct interference of the Prime Directive. We'll look into it once we get back to the ship."

Ana had gone into help Meck with the dinner and returned. "Dinner is on, 'boys'."

Mick said, "Has ye heart stopped beating so fast, Ana?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, and thanks, Mick."

"You're welcome, me fine lady, you would have thought your 'husband', Lucas would have thought faster than he did."

"All right, Mick, let's get dinner," the Captain interrupted.

No one sang themselves to sleep that night. In the morning they gathered their gear, had a meal and said their good byes.

"Jon, take care of yourself," Captain Kirk said.

"Thank you, Jim and all of you. Safe travels."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain and his crew walked towards the town and discussed all they had learned. The road meandered through a cool gathering of tall overhanging trees. The air was warm, but fresh.

They walked in silence, all within their own thoughts when a tenor voice began:

"I've been a wild rover for many a year

and I spent all my money on whiskey and beer,

and now I'm returning with gold in great store

and I never will play the wild rover no more.

And it's no, nay, never,…."

"Lt. Cooley, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Aye, sir, just thought I'd break up the monotony."

Lt. Kirk chuckled, "Mick, you'll never have gold in your pockets, it's the whiskey that'll keep your pockets full."

"Now, me fine friend, what have ye to say about me and me drinkin' habits, and right in front of the Captain. You're a tellin' on me."

Captain Kirk spoke up, "Lieutenant, your drinking habits are well known on the ship, already."

"I'm shocked and dismayed, Captain, I refrain from the whiskey sir, until shore leave, but it's just in me blood, I'm afraid."

Kirk shook his head and said, "Cooley, I'm not so sure you and our resident Scotsman are not too far related, he claims it's for his bones."

Lt. Cooley smiled and nodded at Lucas, "Ye see, Lucas, even the Captain sees to the medicinal needs of the crew," he paused and added, "I wonder what Joanna would think of your new wife?"

The Captain said as they approached the town, "All right gentlemen, let's not look too obvious. We'll split up in two groups and wander through the market area and make your observations. Kirk, take Mr. Cooley and your 'wife' and walk that side of town. Lance and I will take the other side."

"Aye, sir."

The two groups spent most of the day observing the people as they shopped and traded goods. There were groups of women, families and men going about their daily jobs.

Lucas, Mick and Ana were walking along when three young men came out of a building and walked in front of them. One of them knocked into Ana as he came out the door. Lucas grabbed for Ana's arm and caught her before she was shoved to the ground.

Lucas spun around and said, "Watch where you're going, sir."

The dark haired, tall man stopped and said, "Where I'm going, you watch where you're going," he said and shoved Lucas.

Mick mumbled to Lucas, "Watch it, Lad."

The tall Omicron looked at Ana and Lucas and said, "Such a fine lady you have here."

Lucas stood in front of Ana and said, "I don't want any trouble, we're just passing through."

"Aye, and you're in our way," Mick added.

The Omicron looked at Mick and pointed to him, "You have a different accent. You sound all sing songie."

The other two Omicron's circled Mick and one of the men shoved Mick and he fell forward into the tall one.

"Watch it," the tall one said and shoved Mick backward harder.

Mick was tripped from behind and fell to the ground hitting his head. Lucas ran towards the tall man and punched him in the jaw. He spun around and caught a fist to his eye. Ana took on the third man and flipped him on the ground as he attempted to step toward Lucas. She went to Mick who was trying to sit up.

The Captain and Cpl. Lance were across the street and heard the sound of people shouting. They ran towards the sound as two of the Omicrons were hitting Lucas. Ana jumped up to helped Lucas when she heard the Captain shouting.

"All right, that's enough," the Captain yelled as he grabbed one of the Omicrons and Lance jumped on the other. The third got up from the ground and rubbed his neck.

"I suggest you three leave."

The three Omicrons shook the dust from their clothing and started to walk away.

The tall man said, "You should be careful where you walk. Ma'am," he glared.

Ana and Lance helped Mick to stand. Mick was pale and he rubbed his head. "Did ye get the number of that aircar that hit me?"

The Captain helped Lucas to stand.

"Please tell me your nose isn't broken."

"No, sir," he said spitting out blood.

The Captain looked down the street. People had scattered as the fight broke up. One woman was standing at the side of the road and she approached the group.

"Sir, I own this diner, would you like something to drink?"

Kirk gave her a smile and said, "Thank you, but for now we're looking for someplace to stay the night."

She pointed down the road and said, "There, at the end of the street is the hotel."

Kirk tipped his hat and said, "Thank you, Ma'am." He watched the woman as she turned and went inside the diner. If only he were staying.

The Captain walked up to Ana and Mick, "How's he doing?"

"We need to get him to a place to lay down, sir."

"Just up the road is a hotel. Come on."

They settled on two rooms and carried their gear up the stairs. There was a community wash room at the end of the hall. Ana had a room across from the men.

They had Mick lay down while Ana retrieved her med kit. After scanning him she said, "Captain, he has a concussion and will need to rest. Maybe we should have him go back to the Enterprise."

"If we don't have to, I'd like him to stay. Too many people will notice the guy with the funny accent is missing. Everyone get cleaned up and we'll go get something to eat."

"Can ye bring me back a bite to eat, sir?"

The Captain smiled and said, "Of course, but in the meantime, stay quiet."

"Aye, sir."

Cpl. Lance Hewlett said, "Captain, I can stay with Mick and make sure he's alright."

"Okay, we'll bring back dinner."

As they walked to the diner Lt. Kirk said, "Captain, doesn't it seem funny that their language is so similar to ours. Diner and hotel, it's just not normally like that."

"Yes, I've wondered the same. It's almost like someone has interfered here or we have an area that was colonized a long time ago by humans. We'll keep observing and listening."

They entered the diner and the owner came up to them and sat them at a table.

"Cold tea, all around?"

"Yes, ma'am," the Captain answered.

He looked at the menu and said, "I think we'll try sandwiches. What do you think, Ana."

"So far, sir, we've not had any trouble with the food or water. That's another odd thing."

"Yes, I wonder," Kirk said.

"My names, Mara," said the owner as she sat the drinks down. "What sounds good?"

The Captain ordered for the three, "Oh, Mara, we'll need to take two meals back for our friends. Is that okay?"

"Of course, let me know what you need."

"Two sandwiches and two pieces of pie should be good, " the Captain said.

Lt. Kirk said, "That'll be good for Mick, what will you get for Lance?"

The Captain smiled at Mara and said, "Add a third sandwich to the order, please."

After they had finished the Captain went to the counter to pay the bill and retrieve their order.

"Thank you for the delicious food," he said.

"You can bring back the plates and covers in the morning," Mara said.

"I'll send one of the men back after they eat." Kirk smiled at Mara and left with a tray of food.

Once they were back to their rooms, they set out the sandwiches for the other two.

The Captain leaned back on a desk and stared at Mick, "I don't know where you put all that food, Lieutenant and stay so skinny."

"Aye, sir, it runs in the family, sir. Me great-grandfather was six foot two and barely weighed one hundred and twenty pounds."

The Captain gathered the plates and towels. "I'll return these to the diner."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Captain, I should follow you," said Cpl Lance.

"I'll be right back, there shouldn't be any trouble."

The sun had set and stars were twinkling in the sky. He knew his ship was up there somewhere. With very few outdoor lights the stars were bright.

He knocked on the diner's door and Mara unlocked it and took the tray of dishes. "You could have waited until tomorrow, sir."

"Jim, my name is Jim. It's a beautiful night out, would you like to take a walk."

"Oh, I, yes, that would be nice." She reached for a sweater and closed the door behind her.

She and the Captain walked down the main street and he looked around.

"How long have you lived here?"

"All my life. My parents owned the diner and I took over when they passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have other family?"

"No, it's just me and my cat for now."

Jim gave her one of his charming smiles and slowly touched her hand. He held it in his and walked down the street.

"Has this town been here long?"

"Well, the town mayor claims that it's been here for one hundred years, but I wonder how true that is."

"No town records?"

"A few, but mostly we've all moved here from other places. My parents came from Claverton about four days ride from here. This is a nice town, although you've met up with a few of the characters.

"Yes, I hope I discouraged them from causing us more trouble."

He walked her back to the diner and up to the door.

"I'm glad you joined me tonight," he said.

He held her hand close to his chest. She leaned into him and looked up into his green eyes, "Thank you, Jim. It was a nice evening."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stepped back and whispered a good night. She opened her door and walked inside.

Kirk turned and wished that in another place and at another time he could meet her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana had gathered her clothes and took a quick bath in the room at the end of the hall. She dressed in her clothes again and opened the door to the hallway. Standing directly in front of the door was the tall, dark haired Omicron.

"Well, what have we here?" he growled.

"Step back and leave me alone."

He abruptly grabbed her to his chest and put his hand over her mouth. She pulled back and tried to struggle against his tight arms. She kicked at his shins and he moaned softly. He started to drag her down the hall.

She tried to cry out to Lucas and drag her feet along the floor, struggling against him. She pushed towards him and bit his finger as hard as she could.

"Ow," he yelled out.

Captain Kirk was starting up the stairs when he heard the commotion. Lt. Kirk sat up straight and started for the door. The Captain ran up the stairs and turned the hall as Lucas opened the door. The two jumped at the Omicron. Lucas pulled Ana away from him. She clutched at Lucas and he brought her into the men's room. Lance ran to help the Captain, but the Captain had already started to subdue the Omecron. He pushed him against a wall and punched him in the gut when Lance reached them. Together they hauled him down the stairs and called for the owner. The three continued to struggle when Lance flipped him up in the air and let him land on his back on the hard floor. With the wind knocked out of his lungs he lay on the floor gasping for air.

The owner was yelling, "What are you doing?"

The Captain wiped blood from his lip and said, "This, ogre tried to harm my daughter in-law and take her down the hall with him."

"I see," the owner said, "I will contact the authorities."

"Good, I will leave Lance with him and I don't want this man bothering us anymore. We already had an incident earlier today. You will take care of this, won't you?"

"Yes, sir. You can count on me."

Kirk nodded to Lance and returned to their room. Ana was still trembling as she sat on the bed next to Lucas.

Lucas stood and said, "Dad, I think I should stay with her in her room."

"Okay, is that all right with you, Ana?"

"Yes, Captain, I don't want to stay alone."

"I'm sorry, this happened, are you all right."

She shook her head and said, "Yes, sir, I'm fine. I'll do one more check up on, Mick and then I'll turn in, sir."

While she checked on Mick, the Captain made a call to the ship.

"Spock, here, Captain. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Spock. We've had some trouble today, but it's getting ironed out. I want you to check who was the last ship to come here fifteen years ago. Go through their records and see if there is any mention of leaving livestock here or if they encountered humans. I'll check in at 0700."

"Yes, sir. Good night."

"Kirk out."

Lucas gathered his gear and the Captain whispered to him. "Make sure the door is locked tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Lucas waited for Ana and then walked her across the hall to their room. The rooms had two double beds in them, so they each had a bed.

"I can leave if you want to change your clothes," Lucas said.

"No, I'm sleeping in these tonight. If I have to run, I'm ready."

Lucas stood up and held her in his arms, "I'm sorry that happened. You must have been scared."

"I was. Thanks, Lucas."

"I promised, SJ I'd watch out for you," he gave her a squeeze and dropped his arms.

He locked the door and checked the latch on the window. He turned down the kerosene light and fell asleep with his phaser under the pillow.

The following morning Lucas left the room so Ana could freshen up. The Captain was speaking with Mr. Spock on the communicator.

"Fifteen years ago the USS Franklin commanded by Captain John Utley first explored the planet. He did admit to leaving behind chickens, ducks and geese they had confiscated from a pirated delivery ship in another star system. Observations of the humanoids being very similar to human's was reported. Captain Utley has since retired from Starfleet."

"Okay, thank you, Spock. We're going to finish up here and return to the ship today. Kirk out."

The Captain did a double take as he looked at Lucas's shiner. "Don't let Dr. McCoy see you."

"Yes, sir, I'll try to hide out for a day or so."

At a soft knock at the door, Lucas opened it to see Ana in the hall way.

"Come on in," he said.

The Captain smiled at Ana and asked, "Did you sleep well, Doctor?"

"Yes, Captain, I only woke to someone snoring a few times," she teased.

She went over to Mick who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mick?"

"Ah, darlin' like a mule after a drinking binge."

"Any headache?"

"Somewhat, I'm sure I'll feel better after I've eaten."

Lucas came back with his gear.

The Captain said, "Let's go to the diner and eat and we'll make a plan after that."

"Aye, sir," they responded.

Mara welcomed them for breakfast and they spent the rest of their

money filling up Mick's stomach. The Captain had never seen anyone eat so much at one meal.

Lucas laughed and said, "Dad, this is normal for him, you should see him when he's 'starved'."

They all laughed and the Captain went up to pay the bill. Mara looked slightly embarrassed and the Captain smiled.

"Mara, thank you for your friendship."

She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Jim, I wish you were staying."

He smiled and answered, "I do too, but we have a long way to go. Thank you."

"You'll stop in if you're ever in the area, won't you."

He smiled and said, "I will. Take care, Mara."

He walked back to the table while the rest of them gathered their gear. He looked back at Mara one more time and left the diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked to the far end of the town and went into a wooded area. They compared notes as they talked about their observations.

"I think we're finished here. Our orders were to explore this area and we have done so. Any questions?"

"No, sir," they responded.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Spock, here, Captain."

"Five to beam aboard, Mr. Spock."

"Aye, sir."

As they stood and waited for the transporter to engage, a voice could be heard singing:

"I've been a wild rover for many a year,

and I spent all my money on whiskey… "


	12. Chapter 12

12

#12

A Healer's Soul

"I can't believe you made this decision without speaking to me, first, Lucas," Joanna looked at him stunned and confused, "don't I deserve to be part of this conversation?"

"Yes, Jo, I didn't want to bring it up until I knew for sure there was an opportunity. I didn't leave you out of the decision, I just…"

"You didn't," she interrupted, "what would you call it, Lucas? You're leaving the ship for an unknown amount of time and I'm just hearing about it, how would you feel if it were reversed? I can't even talk to you right now…" she left their cabin and ran for the turbo lift.

Once inside she tried to hold her tears inside. She choked back the emotion, and the confusion. She had no idea he was thinking of leaving the ship, he never gave her a clue he was even thinking about it. All their conversations were about their plans together. They were as close as a husband and wife could be and this scared her to her soul. Did he have another lover? Why was he leaving? She never gave him the minute he needed to explain. He just blurted it out to her after a quiet dinner in their cabin.

Oh by the way, I'll be leaving in two days for an unknown amount of time. It could be a year, she thought he said. He sat there as if they were discussing their vacation plans for shore leave. Her head buzzed, her vision blurred as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the turbo lift. Panic began to rise in her chest, she breathed deep to control her fear. He was leaving her. He was leaving her.

Something cold was pressed to her head. Muted sounds and the quiet beeping of a machine made their way into her mind. A distant voice kept calling her name.

"Dad?" she whispered, "Dad?" she mumbled.

A nervous feeling in her stomach made her try to think of what was bothering her. Anxiety over came her as visions from earlier crept into her mind. Lucas was leaving, he was leaving her behind.

"No," she murmured, "don't leave, Lucas," then darkness again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much time had passed. Drifting, someone pulling her toward the light. No, go back, not now. Loss, true heart wrenching loss. Why was she feeling this? Despair like deep trenches where there was no ending. Constant climbing, the battle, reaching. No ending. No hope for an ending. No light, no ability to see to the other side. No energy to even try. What has brought her here? Why? Is there anyone left to care? He said, trust. Is that true? Did he say that? Dad?

Lucas, I told you we were a team, you promised me that we wouldn't be separated. How could you think this was okay? Where are you going? What for? You can't tell me. Trust. Lucas, this is too much. I am a doctor. Physician, heal thyself. Confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jo, wake up," her father shook her. "Nurse, 10cc's of turmolene." Dr. McCoy said quickly. He released the hypo into her arm and waited as the scanners remained the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas, explain yourself."

"I told you, Jo, I have to leave for an unknown amount of time. You should be happy for me."

"Happy, Lucas? You're leaving for over a year and I'm suppose to be happy? What about our marriage?"

"Trust."

"No, Lucas, I feel so out of it. Don't you care that we'll be separated?"

"You should be happy for this opportunity," he replied.

"What opportunity? You won't explain anything to me. You use to tell me to keep you in my heart, now you've thrown that all away. Lucas, talk to me," she cried in exhaustion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faint voices pulling at the edges of her mind. No matter anymore. Deep space, dark space, eternal space. Loss. A soul torn in half.

The pit. Oblivion. Yes, Captain, I will serve. We are officers. We aim to serve. Lucas, how, when?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas, Lucas," she whispered.

"I'm here, Jo, I'm right here. Wake up, Jo," the deep voice whispered.

"Dad, did Lucas leave…I th…." she mumbled.

She felt her body being shaken and heard his voice. Was he back? Had he left yet? Oh, God, the pain I feel. The loss I feel. Help me, God to survive.

"Nurse, 10cc's of turmolene," the familiar voice said, "Jo, wake up now, girl. Come on. That's it, open those pretty blue eyes. Come on."

Jo opened her eyes and the dimmed lights helped to throw shadows.

"Jo, it's me Lucas, wake up."

"Lucas?" She startled at his voice. "Lucas don't leave. Don't leave me."

With a small chuckle he said, "Jo, I have no intention of leaving you. Come on, wake up."

Dr. McCoy's voice responded, "Lucas, keep talking."

"Jo, come on, wake up, that's it. Look this way, it's me, Lucas."

Jo fully opened her eyes and turned her head to his voice, she cried a deep painful cry, "Oh, Lucas, please don't leave."

Without glancing at his father in-law he sat on the bed and pulled Jo into his arms and tucked her head under his chin.

He whispered, "Jo, I'm not leaving, you're having a nightmare. You've been in sick bay for two days. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Dr. McCoy's deep, gentle voice said, "Darlin', you picked up a bad infection from the last planet. It was dormant for awhile, but your body couldn't fight it off anymore. Do you remember anything?"

She continued to softly cry in her husbands arms. He stroked her pretty blonde hair and laid her softly to the pillow. He wiped her face and she glanced at her father.

"Dad, all I remember is feeling a little off on my way to the turbo lift."

"That's where an ensign found you. You've been in and out of a fever induced dream ever since. We've been treating you around the clock and Lucas has been here all this time."

She turned her head to him and reached up to him. He pulled her to a sitting position and held her again. He looked at his father in-law.

"She's shivering, Doctor."

"We just gave her something for the fever and the infection. She'll feel better in twenty minutes or so."

"I had horrible, horrible dreams."

"That should end, now, Darlin'."

Lucas continued to hold Jo as tightly as he could without hurting her. He kissed her head and whispered he was here. Dr. McCoy motioned for his nurse to leave and he followed her out of the room.

In bits and pieces Joanna told Lucas of her horrible dreams, her fears and the despair she experienced. He gently laid her back in the bed and bathed her face and hands. He covered her with the bed sheet and asked for dimmer lights.

He talked quietly with her, telling her of their dreams they had planned. Never separated, never far from each other. Slowly her eye lids drooped and she fell into her first restful sleep in days. Lucas put his head on the bed and feel asleep until Dr. McCoy shook him awake.

"Lucas, go to your cabin and rest. She's doing fine and I don't need you sick in bed beside her. Doctors orders."

"Yes, sir. You will call me when she wakes, though won't you?"

"Only if you've been sleeping for awhile. I don't want to see your face here for at least five hours."

"Yes, sir." Lucas slowly walked to his cabin. He fell into their bed and sighed. He thought of all the fears she had experienced and he wondered if it was all connected to her parents divorce. He understood. The loss of a parent through divorce is unbearable at times. He understood.

Lucas fell asleep and awoke with his alarm. He quickly showered and was in deep thought as he ran to sickbay. He waited until he was given permission to enter Jo's room and found her sitting up eating a light meal.

He pulled up a chair and held her hand, "Better, this morning?"

"Yes. I slept really well, no more nightmares." She put her hands over her eyes as she remembered the details. "Lucas, I was so scared of losing you."

"I know. You've had a terrible scare the last few days and it must have seem so real. I want you to relax today. I'll go on shift and when I'm done maybe your Dad will release you to quarters."

She looked at his baby blue eyes and nodded. "He said this morning, he thought he would release me soon," she hesitated and looked back at him, "Lucas?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I think so, but what are you thinking?" He stood and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ever since Ana and SJ lost their baby, I've been thinking of our future."

"Me, too," he spoke softly.

"You have?"

He nodded and said, "I have, but I'll be late for shift, can you wait until later to finish our conversation?"

"Yes."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Rest, I'll stop by at lunch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas could not leave the bridge for lunch, they were busy patrolling the edge of the neutral zone and they had to remain on their watch. Sandwiches and drinks were passed around until the end of their shift. His replacement tapped him on the shoulder and he ran to sickbay.

Jo was sitting up, dressed in her uniform talking with Dr. McCoy.

"I'll release you, but don't be doing anything strenuous the rest of the night. You're off tomorrow but come see me the next day and I'll assess you then. Okay, darlin'?"

"Thanks, Dad."

Lucas stepped forward and nodded to his father in-law, "I can take her to quarters?"

"Yes, with orders to rest."

"Yes, sir, I'll make sure she behaves."

"It's not her, I'm worried about, it's you." Dr. McCoy left grumbling to himself.

Lucas smiled and hugged his wife, "Ready?"

"I sure am. Were you busy at lunch?"

"Yes, we're patrolling the neutral zone and the Captain wanted everyone to remain at our posts. Are you hungry?"

"When I get settled, I may have some soup and crackers."

They entered their quarters and Jo rested on the couch while Lucas prepared dinner at the replicator. They both remained quiet as they finished their meals

Lucas cleaned up and said, "Do you want to talk or go to bed?"

"Let's talk, Lucas."

They sat on the couch and Lucas faced Jo, "Do you want to talk about your dreams?"

She took his hand in hers and said, "It's funny, I don't know where those ideas came from, why I was afraid of you leaving, but it felt real."

"Fever dreams can be like that, can't they?"

She looked into his baby blue eyes and smiled, "Yes, you're right."

"Jo, what did you want to talk about, besides your illness?"

"Lucas, I don't want to ruin your dreams of being a starship captain."

"Dreams change, Jo."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking a lot since SJ and Ana lost their baby, too. We can't start a family and still be out here in deep space. It's too dangerous and Starfleet won't allow it."

Jo smiled, "Start a family? Is that what you want?"

Lucas pulled her closer to him on the couch, "For a long time now, I've been thinking of different options. Miriam left us a lot of money with a request to do something good. I want to have a family, but I won't be separated from you."

"But you always wanted to fly, how has that changed?"

"I always wanted to fly, but not necessarily captain a ship. Following in my father's footsteps would be impossible and I don't think I'd be happy trying."

"Lucas, are you sure?"

He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I am very sure. This last voyage has made me realize even more that God is directing me in another direction. But if you want to stay out here longer, I can wait."

"Oh Lucas, I am becoming quite weary of patching up people to only send them out on dangerous missions again. I don't know how Dad has done it for this long. What do you want to do, Lucas?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but what do you think about establishing a clinic on Earth and transporting people from rural areas who can not reach good hospital care. Now I know in the bigger cities that is no problem, but I've been reading about the many people who live in unpopulated areas that can't reach doctors when needed. I know a doctor and I know a pilot who could transport people to and from their homes without much cost. We can establish a mission where there is little cost to the patient or their families."

"But the government takes these rural areas into consideration, too."

"Yes, but there are still many people who don't trust the government and prefer doctoring on their own. Let me show you," he stood and found his padd and scrolled to the information he wanted.

"There are still many people who live in the Appalachian's Mountains who rarely see doctors, also in the back swamps of the southern states and we have Alaska and Northern Canada where populations are strung out with miles between cities. I've flown over a lot of these areas and I'm familiar with the difficulty of those people reaching out to doctors. There are many more areas throughout the country. There may someday be an opportunity to bring people off planet or I can transport family members from Earth to starships who have a sick family member on board.

"

"So, you're saying it's a cultural thing that makes them wary of government appointed medical care?"

"Yes, once we've gained their trust we can treat people where they are at or bring them to our clinic that you could design and staff anyway you want. I would have to be licensed as a medical pilot and carry a nurse or doctor with me, but you could arrange that. Someday, maybe Anna and SJ would join us?"

"I could see Ana, but SJ has his nose set on discovery in space."

"Well, we're putting the cart before the horse with them, but what do you think?"

"I think my mother would be happy that I'm not out in space, and I'm not sure about Dad, but I know he worries about me out here, too. What about the Captain?"

"I think, Dad will be disappointed, but he'll understand."

"Where should the clinic be located?"

"That's what we'll have to decide as we think through all of this. Is this something that would make you happy, Jo?"

She crawled into his arms and said, "It makes good sense, and as I think about all of this, I am getting more excited. Right now I need some sleep," she turned towards him and kissed him.

"You're amazing, Lucas, do you know that?"

"I am?"

"Yes, you put others before yourself and mostly you protect me and look out for me. I love you more each day."

"What about last Thursday when you were mad because I forgot about our movie date and played volleyball instead?"

"Not so much that day, but all the others you are right up there."

He kissed her and walked her to the bedroom. "Pleasant dreams, Jo. I'll turn in later."

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

12

#13

An End of an Era

With only four months left in space for the Enterprise crew, Lt. Kirk and his wife Dr. Jo had been discussing their future plans. Lt. Kirk's step-mother had left them a sizable amount of money to "do some good" with and they were making their plans.

Lt. Kirk was at his post as helmsman on the Bridge and was watching the star screen ahead of him. He would always miss being out in deep space, but God was leading him into another direction. He wasn't giving up space travel forever, he was going to use his talents in other ways.

Captain Kirk had just finished signing off of several ships reports and sipped his lukewarm cup of coffee. He made a face and stood up from the command chair.

He nodded to Mr. Spock as he started to leave, but stopped and spoke to his son, "Lt. Kirk, would you follow me, please?"

"Yes, Captain," he awaited for another Ensign to replace him at his post.

They walked to the "dress down" conference room off of the Bridge.

"Grab some coffee while we talk, Lieutenant."

Lucas was unsure what he had done to be called to the room with the Captain, and he wasn't really interested in more coffee.

"No, thank you, sir."

The Captain sat across from his while Lucas looked for any sign of anger in his father's eyes. He relaxed but he also knew the Captain had a way of laying a trap and then pouncing on you with discipline. He ran through his mind his actions for the last few weeks and could think of nothing out of the ordinary that would cause him to be in trouble.

The Captain sipped his coffee and looked directly at him, "Lucas, you've been unusually quiet on the Bridge for quite awhile. Is there something on your mind?"

Lucas quietly sighed relief and answered, "No, sir, not really. Have I caused you concern at the helm, sir?"

The Captain set his cup down and replied, "No, not at all. I know you, Lucas, and I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

Lucas looked down at the table and hesitated. He knew he had to talk to him about his future, but saying it out loud made it more real.

"There is something," the Captain stated.

"Yes, Dad, but I'm not ready to talk about it, yet."

"I, see." He sipped more coffee and glanced at him again. "I'm here when you need me," and he stood to leave.

Lucas watched as he neared the door and blurted, "Dad."

The Captain turned and waited.

"Have a seat, please."

The Captain sat down and Lucas slowly explained the plans that he and Jo had been talking about for months. The Captain listened with patience and nodded several times.

"What do you think, Dad? Are you disappointed in me wanting to leave Starfleet?"

His father smiled and said, "I am very surprised, but you'll command differently. We're two different people. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I know, Dad, but I've been thinking about this for almost a year now. I want to fly, but I don't want to captain a ship. We want to start a family, Dad, and I won't be separated from Jo and my family."

"It must have been very painful and lonely for you while I was gone when you were young?"

Lucas nodded his head and looked into his father's eyes. "Dad, when I first came to the Enterprise, I was angry with you, and I took risks that weren't appropriate just to show you that I was as good as you. I didn't realize at first what I was doing until Jo came aboard and she pin pointed out my errors. Plus, SJ brought my anger to my attention several times. But, I've grown up a lot in the last few years, and I hope I've become a better man and I hope I learned how to be a better man from your example."

His father said, "Lucas, you have grown up and matured to a fine young man, and I want you to do what you want to do. I hope that the money Miriam left you hasn't made you question your dreams and feel burdened with what she left you?"

"No, Dad. I've doubled the money she left us in our investments and I have prayed daily to God to let me know what His wishes are for us. It comes down to doing God's will, because he knows what's best for me and Jo. We both have talked about this and prayed and feel this is where He is leading us now."

He looked at his father and noticed a shimmer in his eyes.

The Captain cleared his voice and said, "Right now, I have never been more proud of you in my life."

Lucas smiled and reached for his father's hands, "That makes me feel very good, Dad. I have a lot of things I want to go over with you and Dr. McCoy once Jo tells him. We need your guidance and ideas and we welcome your criticism if you think we're doing something wrong."

The Captain stood and said, "When you want to talk, don't hesitate to come to me, son."

Lucas walked to his side of the table and they embraced each other, "Thanks, Dad. We'll talk soon."

"Back to your post, Son."

"Aye, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had informed Jo the previous night of his conversation with his father. She arrived early in sickbay for her shift and met her father in his office.

"Morning, Dad."

"Well, good morning, Jo, how are ya today?" he said with a slight southern twang.

"I'm good, but I have something important to talk with you about, if you have time?"

"Sit down, grab your coffee, what's bothering you?"

For the next half hour she explained to her father what she and Lucas were going to be doing. He patiently nodded and waited for her to finish. A small smile crept onto his face and his bright blue eyes twinkled with happiness.

"At last, I don't have to worry about you being out here getting hurt. Your mother will be very happy, too."

He stood up and came around to her side of his desk and hugged her. "I'm excited for you, Jo. I have so many questions that I'm sure you don't have answers for, yet."

"Like what, Dad?"

"Where will you be located, how big of a place, equipment you'll need, a home and most important," he paused and said softly, "are you pregnant right now?"

She leaned back and looked at her father and laughed, "Oh, Dad, you'd be so happy if I were, wouldn't you?"

"I'd be as happy as a peach in July."

She laughed out loud and said, "Dad, you'll be the first to know when that happens, but we have a lot of planning to do, and I want your input into the clinic and anything you think we'd need," she paused and said, "in fact you haven't said anything about your plans yet, but I want you to know, there's always a place for you anytime you want to come, Dad."

"Darlin', I'm still working on my plans, and I'll let you know. Now get to work, we start the final physicals for all of the crew today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months passed quickly for the crew. Dr. McCoy asked pertinent questions during all of the physicals to judge the amount of anxiety about ending their last

mission with Captain Kirk as captain of the Enterprise. He finished his final report and sat with the Captain and Mr. Spock in the Captain's quarters.

"Jim, 99% of the crew are experiencing sadness and anxiety about not serving with you for another term. Many are searching for other options and everyone wants to know if our pointy-eared friend will finally take his captainship this time."

Spock spoke quickly, "I assure you both, again, I have no desire to captain the Enterprise. It is not my wish, nor has it ever been my wish."

Bones swallowed the last of his shot of bourbon and stood, "Well, you two, I am turning in early. We still have two months of work to do out here. I'd like to talk with both of you about our futures, when you feel it's time to share your decisions."

Kirk looked up with a sadness in his eyes, nodded to his friend and said, "Good night, Bones."

McCoy waved a hand as the door opened and closed.

Kirk and Spock sat in familiar silence and were each deep in thought.

"Well, my friend, the time has come hasn't it?"

"Yes, it is upon us," he looked at his captain and continued, "Jim, I will not captain a ship."

"I know, Spock, even though I think you'd be great, but I understand. Can I ask what your plans are?"

"I have been offered a teaching job in the Astrophysicist Department at the Academy. I believe this would suit my desires quite well."

Kirk smile slowly, "Then I'll see you often, my friend."

A smile only a close friend would catch appeared on his face, "It seems that way."

Kirk said, "I am relieved, Spock. Now, we have to see where Bones thinks he'll be. We can talk with him tomorrow, let's finish our game."

Spock turned to face the chess game and took his turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ and Anna were invited to Lucas and Jo's room for dinner. They laughed and clattered the few pans and dishes they had in their small kitchenette, preferring not to use the replicator.

They finished their meal and removed all of the dishes.

SJ said, "Alright, you two, what did you bring us here to discuss?"

Lucas chuckled, "Have a seat at the table." He brought over his computer and brought up the material he wanted to show them.

He began to tell them what they had decided to do. He showed them the areas of North America that they could service, but most importantly they told them what God was leading them to do.

Anna listened intently and Lucas could sense a change in his friend.

"SJ, what are you thinking?"

SJ hesitated and looked Lucas in the eye, "My friends, I am proud of you that you have chosen this vocation to serve, but I will miss seeing and living with you two on a daily basis."

Jo had tears in her eyes and she reached across the table and grasped one of each of their hands. "We will miss you two immensely. We want you to know that there will always be an opening for a devoted doctor and an experienced pilot with a love of science in our clinic."

All four found it hard to speak. Lucas's eyes glistened with unshed tears and SJ nodded to him in understanding.

Lucas cleared his throat and looked aside to wipe a tear, "What are you two planning on doing?"

Ana and SJ looked at each other and he nodded.

Ana spoke first, "We are going to serve another term out in deep space. We hope it's the Enterprise."

Jo asked, "Another five years out in space?"

Ana nodded and looked away from her friends.

SJ said, "We were given a choice and we decided it was best for us for now. I had hoped that my Father would accept the position of Captain, but he has turned it down."

Lucas asked, "Have you talked with your Father about your decisions yet?"

SJ said, "Yes, he has given us his acceptance, too. What did your fathers have to say?"

Jo laughed and said, "You know, Dad, he wants me safe and out of danger. I told him I could easily be injured on Earth, too. but he's happy and he's offered to take six months and help us to set up the clinic."

"Lucas?" SJ asked.

"Dad wanted to make sure I wasn't being pressured to drop out of Starfleet because Miriam had given us this money, but I have been restless this past year. I knew we were being led somewhere else, and we've spent months going over the idea. I know Starfleet has invested a lot of money in our training, but I think we have given them many years of service in return."

A sadness enveloped the four friends because they knew their time together was coming to an end.

Lucas stood up and said to SJ, "Let's take a walk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two roamed the halls of the Enterprise in silence walking slowly with no destination in mind. After a half an hour of silence, Lucas led SJ to the flight deck. They put in their security clearance numbers and wandered onto the massive deck that held 25 fighter planes and 10 of the most modern shuttle crafts available.

The smell of oil, fuel, dirt, grime and fear permeated the room. Their steps softly echoed as they walked down the main aisle and observed the beauty of the elongated shape of the planes and the boxy, but mobile shape of the shuttle crafts. Lucas led him to #12, his shuttle craft that he was always assigned to.

They climbed aboard and each took a seat. Lucas spun his chair around to face his friend. He knew he could always depend on SJ for honesty, devotion and trust.

"SJ, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just told my Father last week. Plus, Jo and I didn't want to influence you and Ana in your decision."

"My friend, you have been unusually quiet these past weeks and I have sensed turmoil. I knew you were thinking about what direction to take, but this does surprise me."

"SJ, when you and Ana lost your baby, it really hit us hard, and that's when I started thinking about wanting to have a family. I will not be separated from Jo or our children like my father was from us. I have prayed on this, SJ, and I believe this is the right decision for us."

SJ smiled and said, "Lucas, this is a good move for you. We've had many a conversation on how impossible it would be for us to follow in our father's footsteps. You have chosen wisely."

Lucas reached across and shook his extended hand. "SJ, I will miss you."

"And I you, my friend."

They stood and hugged each other and took the long walk back to their quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Lucas and SJ left, Jo turned to her friend and colleague. "You seem unsure about our decision, Ana."

Ana shook her head and said, "No, not at all, I'm just unsure of our decision. I'm not sure I am ready for another five year voyage in deep space. I'm hoping it will just be three years."

"Does SJ know you're unsure?"

"Yes, I can't hide anything from him, but he assures me that this would be his last voyage out."

"But you have your doubts?" Jo asked.

"I am twenty-eight years old and I want to have a family. When we lost our baby, it left a longing for more children that I didn't know I had in me. I'm the most surprised by that admission, I'll tell you."

Jo laughed, "There's still time to change your minds."

"I can't tell, SJ to give up his desire to explore, and I can't stand being separated from him."

"You both can be transferred to a Starbase. You don't have to serve on a starship."

"We thought of that, but there are no openings for both of us, as of now. I think what you two are doing is wonderful, Jo. What can we do to help?"

"Well, I'd like your input on the clinic. Dad has been a great help, but if you have any contacts in the Great Lakes area, we need to find a home with enough property to build a storage garage for at least two shuttle crafts and I also want to hire nurses, but first we have to find a place to live."

"Jo, this is so exciting to be planning a home and a new clinic. I'll put my thinking cap on and see if I can help in anyway. For now, I better get to bed, 0600 comes earlier everyday."

They stood and hugged each other. When Ana left, Jo knew that she was troubled. Lucas arrived several moments later.

Lucas kissed his wife and said, "I wish those two would come and work with us."

"Me, too, Lucas. Ana is not too keen on spending three to five years out in space."

"But, SJ seemed to think this was their best option."

"We have to let them work it out, Lucas. It's not our business."

"You know something, don't you?" he pulled her to him, "I know that look, you two talked and now something is different."

She leaned back and looked into his baby blue eyes, "Lucas, I can't tell you what we talked about, but Ana needs to talk with SJ again, and that's all I'm going to say about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last two months in space ended without any dangerous missions. They spent most days transporting goods and people to various areas of the galaxy. One last visit to Vulcan and they were within one day of orbiting Earth.

As the Captain sat in his chair he became quiet and the Bridge crew tried to make his days happy and cheerful. The last night the crew had planned a send off party for he and the crew. They included their last comments in a video with plenty of humor thrown in. They all viewed it together in the large recreation room. Those on shift had viewers in their areas and watched from their departments.

The Captain and Mr. Spock said a few final words of thanks and admiration for the finest crew in Starfleet. The Captain left the stage with Mr. Spock on his right and Dr. McCoy on his left.


End file.
